Drabble Away
by warblingaway
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles originally posted on Tumblr. Contains lots of Klaine with appearances from the Warblers and New Directions. Drabble 81: Talk Show
1. Blaine's Had Enough

**Ohkayy! Yes, I have succumbed and got a tumblr... My link is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**so go follow me!**

**Now these are going to be just little drabbles that I post on there: but for those of you who haven't discovered the wonderfulness of Tumblr, I'll post them on hree for You :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honestly, I can't do this anymore."<p>

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, a sad look on his face.

Blaine should have expected that. "It's not that I don't love you," he said hastily. "It's just that I don't love…this."

"But…But I love this," Kurt replied softly, a hint of hurt in his voice. "So shouldn't you love it too?"

Blaine placed a hand to his face and started to rub his temples. He really should have expected this to be Kurt's reaction, but he didn't know how to handle it.

He wasn't sure what he should say. If he responded yes, he'd have to endure this for a few more hours. But if he said no, then Kurt would get mad at him and then he'd have to deal with an angry boyfriend, which was something Blaine tried to avoid at all costs.

Kurt, taking Blaine's silence to mean that he wasn't going to respond, sighed and got an irritated look on his face. "Fine. Whatever. I get it - Not all gay guys like this kind of stuff. We can just go now."

Blaine grimaced at Kurt's irrate expression before groaning. "It's just not something that I prefer," Blaine said, trying to make himself sound reasonable.

Kurt sighed again. "Blaine, we've only been shopping for fifteen minutes," Kurt told him. "How could you possibly be sick of it already?"

Blaine groaned again, knowing that he had lost this argument.

Kurt, who also was aware of Blaine's defeat, grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand whilst placing a chaste kiss onto the shorter boy's lips. "Great," he said, his voice slightly husky, "Because there's this pair of skinny jeans that I really want to try on. But I may need some help getting into them."

Blaine's eyes glazed over, causing Kurt to grin even more before dragging him away into the store.

Blaine may hate shopping, but he _definitely_ didn't hate the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and Sweet :) Just the way I like it<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**So leave a review please :) And go check out my other stories and Tumblr! I'm like a tumblr addict now, so I post a lot of stuff...**


	2. Laundry

"Kurt, get over here."

Kurt glanced up from his textbook and looked towards where his father was standing in the laundry room door. "What is it?" He asked tentatively.

Burt grunted and just motioned for Kurt to come to him.

Kurt did so, pausing a few feet from where his father was standing, facing away from him.

"Care to explain what this is?"

His father had held out an object for Kurt to observe while waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt, unfortunately, did not have one.

Mainly because his father had found Blaine's tie.

Crap.

"Oh," Kurt rushed out, "That's, um, my old Dalton tie." Kurt lied, hoping that his father would believe it.

However, his father was apparently having one of his smarter, sharper days.

"I don't believe that," he told Kurt, leaning against the washer and giving Kurt a suspicious look. "Mainly because I know for a fact that they made you turn your uniform back in before you transferred back to McKinley. And that included ties."

Kurt gulped, knowing that he and Blaine had been caught.

However, this thought led to other thoughts of what exactly he and Blaine had been doing - the feeling of Blaine's lips on his neck, the way his fingers traced the exposed skin on his waist.

His father was still staring intently at him, and Kurt quickly shook his head, driving out his thoughts that were quickly leading his mind to the gutter.

"Dad-" Kurt started.

"No need to explain," Burt interrupted him. "Judging by the dazed look on your face, I'm pretty sure I know what was going on."

Kurt could feel himself blushing several shades of red, ducking his head to avoid his dad's gaze.

"However," his father went on, "I don't want you two doing anything inappropiate in my house again. Especially when I'm not home."

Kurt flushed again and quickly turned away from his father, going back to the kitchen table.

Kurt's phone flashed, catching Kurt's eye.

**Hey, is your dad going out anytime soon? - Blaine**

Kurt cringed at the message. This _so_ wasn't the time.

**I don't know…But you should know that he has a shotgun and that we need to be more careful. He found one of your ties - Kurt**

Kurt set his phone down and gave his attention back to his homework, waiting for Blaine's response.

**At least he didn't find a different article of my clothing ;) - Blaine**

Kurt audibly groaned before setting his phone to the side. Blaine could be such a child sometimes.

Because they hadn't even gotten that far yet.

Kurt blushed again, because Blaine had only implied something and Kurt had completely taken it to the next level.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**flkasjflkasjdflkj**

**asldkjflkdsjf**

**fsaldkjflkdjf**

**Protective!Burt**

**Hormonal!Blaine**

**So much love in this chapter...**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Ways

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt."<p>

Kurt turned to see David sticking his head out of his door.

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

Kurt paused before nodding slowly. He couldn't place what it was, but David almost looked _sheepish_ about something. As he walked through the door, he noticed that David's room was cleaner than it usually was and that Wes was nowhere to be seen.

"So what's up?" Kurt asked him. "I mean, my presence isn't usually requested with this level of top secrecy."

David sighed and plopped down onto his bed. "Bri's birthday is coming up," David started.

"This I know," Kurt replied almost instantly, "And she's expecting something good from you."

"I wasn't finished," David huffed. "It's her birthday…_And_ it's our one year anniversary."

Kurt paused, fully seeing David's dilema. "So…"

"So," David groaned, rubbing a distressed hand through his hair, "That means I either need to give her double the presents or just one freaking awesome present."

"And you're coming to me _because…?"_

"You're good at these kinds of things, man!" David exclaimed, exasperated. "I mean, you get girls. You know what they like."

"But - even if that _is_ true - that doesn't explain why you need me. Blaine would be just as good for the job."

"Ah, young grasshopper, that's where you're wrong."

Kurt turned around to see who had talked and saw Wes walking into the room.

"Blaine is good at giving advice, yeah. But he's awful at presents."

Kurt squinted, confused. Now that he thought aobut it, he hadn't received a present from Blaine since they'd been together. Granted, they'd had no reason to, but maybe Wes actually had a point.

Kurt thought back. For Christmas, Blaine had gotten him a gift card to the Lima Bean. Which at the time, Kurt interperted it to mean that Blaine was madly in love with him and wanted to show it by buying him coffee.

"Ah, look. We've just changed his view of our little Blainey-Boo," Wes snorted.

"No, you didn't," Kurt snapped. "I'm not going to leave Blaine just because he might suck at buying presents."

"Why aren't you going to leave Blaine?"

Kurt groaned as he heard another voice coming from the doorway. He turned and flushed slightly as he saw Blaine standing there casually, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you can't buy presents," Wes supplied.

Kurt could feel himself blush even darker.

"Even though that is true," Blaine replied as he stood up straight and walked up to Kurt, placing his hands on his hips and pulling the taller boy closer, "I always make it up to people in one way or another."

Kurt could feel himself getting breathless. "And how would you make it up to me?" He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'll show you."

Blaine leaned in and attached his mouth to Kurt's, the past minute of sexual tension finally being relieved.

"Um, hello?" Wes called. "We're still here."

Blaine lifted a hand from Kurt's waist and waved Wes and David out of the room. As the door closed, Kurt could vaguely hear David saying something along the lines of "Not on my bed!"

But he was too occupied to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm.<strong>

**I quite liked this one.**

**Just like I quite like Blaine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**P.S. My next one is going to consist of baby!Klaine :D**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	4. Playground

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**As promised, baby!Klaine**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

Burt looked down at his four year old son, who was looking up at him with big blue concerned eyes.

"Yeah, bud?"

Kurt turned away and pointed towards the swing set. "Why's that little boy sitting all by himself?" Kurt asked him. "Doesn't he have a mommy or daddy to push him?"

Burt looked over to where Kurt's tiny hand was pointing, and he found that there was indeed a little boy sitting by himself. He looked to be around the same age as Kurt, and he had the curliest head of hair that Burt had ever seen on a boy his age.

"I dunno," Burt told his son. "Why don't you go over there and talk to him?"

Kurt nodded before releasing Burt's hand and running over to where the curly-haired boy was sitting.

"Hi," Kurt said as he sat in the swing next to the boy. "I'm Kurt."

The boy sitting next to him looked at him with confused eyes.

Kurt, who didn't know why the boy was staring at him like that, gave him a confused look back. "I think this is the part where you say your name," Kurt told the boy.

"…I'm Blaine," he replied after a moment of silence.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Blaine. I like that name."

Blaine nodded and looked down, kicking his feet in the woodchips underneath that he could only just touch.

"Why're you so quiet?" Kurt asked him. "Most boys never stop talking."

"Dunno," Blaine shrugged. "I just don't have much to say."

"My mommy says that when I don't know what to say that I should sing," Kurt told him. He didn't know what was different about this boy, but he couldn't seem to stop staring at his curly hair.

"I like to sing," Blaine said quitely. "I wish my mommy liked it when I sing."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Your mommy doesn't like it when you sing?" He asked surprised.

Blaine shook his head and wrung his hands in front of his stomach. "She says it's annoying."

"But singing can never be annoying!" Kurt protested. To his little mind, this was the worst offense anyone could _ever_ committ.

Blaine shrugged again and started to hum as he slowly swung back and forth.

"You have a real nice voice," Kurt told him after a few minutes.

Again, Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

"I like you," Kurt said suddenly. "I think you should be my best friend."

Blaine looked up and stared at the small boy inf front of him. "I've never had a friend before."

"Well you do now," Kurt stood up and held his hand out to Blaine, who took it cautiously. "And it's even better than a friend, because I'm now your _best_ friend."

Blaine grinned at him, and the two skipped away to go towards the slides.

Burt watched the whole scene unfold in front of his eyes before turning to his wife beside him. "We've raised him right so far, haven't we?" He said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

She turned to him and looked loving towards her son and his new best friend. "Yeah," she replied, "We have."

* * *

><p><strong>lasdfhlashdf<strong>

**Babies!**

**Blaine!**

**Kurt!**

**Klaine!**

**Feelings!**

**It's all just too much!**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	5. Anniversary

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**This one is in honor of Klaine's six month anniversary :D**

**GOOO KLAINE! YOU ARE ENDGAME!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Blaine."<p>

Blaine looked up from his desk to see Wes hovering over him, a sly smile on his face.

Blaine sighed, knowing that Wes plus that look never led to anything good. "What, Wes? I'm in the middle of something."

"On the contrary," Wes plopped down on the floor next to him, "I think you'll find this highly important."

"What could be more important all of this homework?" Blaine asked him. "I mean, it's only the third week of school and I"m already behind."

"You honestly don't know?" Wes' eyes widened. "I thought David was kidding when he said that you didn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"It's Kurt and your's six month anniversary."

Blaine dropped his pencil and felt his jaw drop, panic swarming in his eyes. He tried to say something - anything - but nothing came out.

"And that was the reaction I expected to get," Wes went on, "So I prepared the night for you. I called Kurt telling him that you wanted him to meet you here at six, and then I made you reservations for that one restaurant you guys like. That is, if you don't ravish him first."

Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Wait -" Wes paused, giving Blaine a suspicious look. "You haven't already ravished him, have you?"

Blaine felt himself flush even redder. "Uhh...no..." He paused as WEs gave him an incredulous look. "But that doesn't mean that we haven't done...stuff..."

"Ohhhkay," Wes cupped his ears, "I don't need to hear anymore!"

Blaine let out a stiff laugh. "Thank you, Wes," he said after a few moments of silence, "You probably just saved my relationship."

"Actually, I think it would have been fine even if I hadn't done this for you," Wes replied, "Because when I called Kurt, he said that he'd forgotten too."

Blaine laughed and gave his attention back to his textbook, seeing as how he'd now be busy for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, just the way I like it.<strong>

**And for those Secrets and Life on a Line readers out there, I'm going to try and update those soon. No promises tho... O_o**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	6. Caught

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So...yeah. Don't know what to say.**

**Oh, wait.**

**GLEE STARTS IN 3 DAYS!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was breathing heavily, his lips moving slowly and surely against Blaine's.<p>

"Too many layers," Blaine murmured as he undid Kurt's Dalton tie. "Way to many layers."

Usually, Kurt and Blaine never let their emotions and hormones get the best of them. Usually, they only ever shared sweet, chaste kisses when absolutely necessary.

This clearly was not the concern at the moment. Seeing as how they were making out, and had been for who knows how long.

"We're in the middle of Dalton," Kurt panted against Blaine's advancing lips, "We could get…we could get caught."

"So?" Blaine replied, brushing his lips teasingly against Kurt's. "Teachers never come around. The only thing we have to worry about is students, and most of them will have enough tact to leave."

"…Okay," Kurt gave up, mainly because he was unable to think clearly while Blaine's lips trailed sloppy kisses down his neck, his fingers toying with the exposed skin on Kurt's waist.

"Good," Blaine murmured before reattaching his lips to Kurt's. "Because I'm definately not ready to be done with this."

Kurt smiled before completely losing himself in the kiss, feeling himself being lowered down onto the couch.

Blaine was hovering over him as he continued to remove he tie. Blaine's had already been shed, so Kurt took a step further and popped the first few buttons of Baine's shirt open.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed.

"Mhmm," Blaine agreed.

They continued on, time having been lost long ago.

And Kurt completely forgot that he was expecting a visit from his family.

That is, until Finn came bursting into the choir room. "Kurt!" He called. "Some kid named Wes said you were in here!"

Blaine instantly jumped away from Kurt, quickly buttoning up his shirt and running fingers through his hair, trying to control it. Kurt blushed and tried to put his tie on without Finn noticing, failing tremendously.

"Oh," Finn said once he'd taken in his appearance. "Do you guys…need a minute? Because Burt and Carole are like three seconds away from walking in here…"

"Yes!" Kurt screeched, panic showing in his eyes. "Yes, please! We just need to…compose ourselves."

Finn shot a glare towards Blaine, who ducked his head and wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"If 'compose' is code for 'use your mailman,' I don't want to know," Finn told the two. "I'd like to keep Blaine alive."

Blaine gulped and shot Kurt a panicked look as Finn left the room to go distract Burt and Carole for a few minutes

* * *

><p><strong>sakdjflksdajf<strong>

**I like this one o_0**

**This is pretty much as close to smut as I'll actually get...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	7. Pasta Sauce

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**H'lo folks!**

**GLEE STARTS IN 2 DAYS!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was concentrating on his cooking, stirring the pasta sauce in the pot and testing it every now and then.<p>

He also thought that he was completely alone.

"You look adorable when you do that."

Kurt whipped around, eyes wide, and saw his boyfriend leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "You're early," he said once he'd gained his composure.

"This is true," Blaine responded as he began walking towards Kurt.

"Dinner isn't ready yet," Kurt told him, turning back to the stove.

"I can see that." Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist as he said that, his head resting on his shoulder.

"…You're distracting me," Kurt told him after just standing there for a few minutes, absorbing the heat radiating off of Blaine.

He felt Blaine laugh into his neck before pressing a soft kiss in to it. "I'm the best kind of distraction, though."

Kurt shook his head fondly and tried to give his attention back to the food on the stove. That, however, was easier said than done, seeing as how Blaine was now trailing kisses all over his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "My dad could walk in at any time."

"I"m not even doing anything!" Blaine protested. "I'm merely kissing your neck. You're not even the guilty party."

Kurt sighed and stirred the sauce once more before turning the stove off. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and tasted it again, licking the excess sauce off of his lips.

He noticed that Blaine's eyes had glazed over slightly.

"Want to try some?" Kurt asked him, holding Blaine the spoon.

"Yes please," he replied. Blaine took the spoon from Kurt, but instead of bringing it up to his mouth he set it back into the pot.

"How're you going to -" Kurt tried to ask, but he was cut off by Blaine's lips on his.

Kurt, who wasn't one to turn this down, responded instantly, moaning slightly as Blaine's hands gripped his thighs and hoisted him onto the nearby counter.

Kurt eventually pulled away, but only far enough so that their lips weren't touching anymore.

Blaine gazed into his eyes, breathing heavy, causing Kurt to blush red.

"Well," Blaine said after a moment of silence, "It's safe to say that the sauce tastes delicious."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my.<strong>

**I've been very into Klaine make out scenes lately.**

**I think it's my subconscious telling me what I want to see in season 3.**

**But then again, it's not my subconscious at all. Because I"m completely aware that that's what I want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	8. Emmy

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**H'lo folks!**

**GLEE STARTS IN 2 DAYS!**

**So for this one, the drabble itself wasn't posted on tumblr, the song I use (and made up) was.**

**And I just had to put it on here.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt!"<p>

Kurt turned to see his boyfriend bouncing up and down excitedly. "What?"

"The Emmy's are on tonight!"

Kurt snorted at Blaine's excitement. "Yes," he agreed. "And your point is..."

"Kurt," Blaine stopped bouncing and gave Kurt a serious stare. "Chris Colfer is nominated for an Emmy."

"Chris Colfer?" Kurt pondered. "That guy on that show Glee that is eerily similar to our lives? The one who got to kiss the adorkable Darren Criss?"

"Yeah!" Blaine bounced again. "That's the one!"

"Okay..." Kurt paused for a moment. "And your telling me this because...?"

"Because _I can't watch them tonight!"_ Blaine groaned. "I've got too much homework!"

Kurt laughed and pulled out his notebook.

He was just getting into his notetaking when he heard Blaine singing a song. It was to the tune of _I've Been Working on the Railroad,_ but the words were definately different.

_Oh how I want to watch the Emmy's tonight_

_But I don't think I can_

_Because I need to read history_

_Even though I don't really care_

_History is so boring_

_I'd rather love Chris Colfer_

_When he gets his Emmy_

_And Darren flails_

_His hair_

As Blaine stopped singing, Kurt turned around and quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Tell me how you really feel," he said sarcastically.

Blaine just laughed and turned back to his textbook, which Kurt presumed was history. And he knew for a fact that Blaine was now speed reading the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made that song.<strong>

**Yes, that's what's happening to me right now.**

**yes, it is indeed song to the tune of I've been working on the railroad.**

**Yes, I did have to add a part about Darren's hair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	9. Questions and Transfer

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So this idea instantly came to me after watching The PUrple Piano Project.**

**Which made my life, btw. It was simply amazing. So much Klaine...Darren's song...It was just perfect.**

**slfjdlasf**

**alskjflsdkaj**

**laskjflsdj**

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine."<p>

Blaine turned from where he was sitting at the Hummel-Hudson dinner table to look at Burt. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and was giving Blaine a look that he couldn't quite place.

"Yes, sir?" Blaine asked him cautiously.

It was the day of his transfer, and he was still wearing his red pants and black shirt outfit. Mainly because Kurt had declared it his new favorite outfit.

Well, not so much 'declared.' More like 'showed.'

Anyway.

"First of all," Burt started out. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Burt?"

Blaine chuckled and just shrugged.

Burt took that as his cue to continue on. "So word on the street is that you transferred to McKinley."

Blaine nodded. "Yes," he said hesitantly. How was one supposed to respond to that?

"I also heard that Finn didn't take it very well."

Blaine paused. He did find it strange that his boyfriend's stepbrother had been the only one to voice his thoughts. "He was just...looking out for the club, I'm assuming."

Blaine wondered where Burt had heard all of this. Finn wasn't home yet, and he and Kurt had only arrived fifteen minutes ago, Kurt disappearing into his bedroom to change his outfit.

Blaine shook his head fondly as he gave his attention back to Burt.

"Now I have to ask..." Burt paused and looked Blaine straight in the eye. "Why did you transfer? Last I heard you were happy at Dalton."

Blaine's brain turned off. He should have been expecting this. He should have realized Burt would ask this question.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir..." Burt raised an eyebrow at the name but Blaine went on, "I'm not sure what answer you want."

"The truthful one," Burt responded.

Blaine nodded. "Well..." He looked down at his feet. "I could say that it was because I wanted to face up to the bullies, that I wanted to stand up to my past."

Burt nodded in approval, but Blaine wasn't done.

"But," he went on, "That wouldn't be the complete truth."

Burt's eyebrows shot up, curiosity written all over his face.

"Because the truth is that I did it for Kurt," Blaine let out a breathy laugh. "It physically hurt being away from him and...I just couldn't stand being away from the person I love."

Burt looked frozen. He hadn't moved - maybe he blinked - and he just stood there staring at Blaine.

"You love him?"

Blaine's mind reeled. Had he said that?

Yes, he realized, he had.

Crud.

"...Yes," Blaine said softly. "More than anything."

Burt nodded. "I would say that I'm surprised," he responded, "But I'm not."

A small grin plastered itself on Blaine's face.

"But if you ever hurt him -"

"Don't worry, sir," Blaine interrupted him, "I don't plan on hurting your son any time soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**Sighs. I just feel so happy. I blew off all my homework to watch Glee. And as of right now, I don't regret it, because I"m living on my little cloud of Klaine. But tomorrow, at school, when I'm behind on all my work, it's going to come back and haunt me. And then I"ll have to watch all the Klaine parts again to put me back in my gleeful (!) mood.**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	10. Bowties

**Once again, my tumblr is warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So I'm still freaking out about TPPP.**

**Mhmm.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as Kurt continued talking.<p>

"But, if you want to transfer, you have to know that I only have one restriction."

That sentence caught Blaine's attention. This wasn't the first conversation they'd had about Blaine's possible transfer, but this was the first time any kind of 'restrictions,' as Kurt put it, had come up.

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

"You can't wear bowties. I'm the resident bowtie wearer at McKinley."

So of course Blaine wore a bowtie the day of his transfer.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**Short, but amazing nonetheless.**

**So I'm going to start taking prompts for this :) IF you have any ideas that you want me to do, leave them in a review or in an ask on my Tumblr :)**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	11. Salvation Army

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**I feel like I can't top the last chapter, because I seriously loved that one :P**

* * *

><p>Kurt was lounging on the couch with Blaine when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and glanced at the screen, his eyes scrunching in confusion as he took in the name.<p>

"It's Santana," Kurt told Blaine with a frown. "She never calls me."

Kurt answered it with only a small greeting before getting what Blaine called his 'concentrating face' on.

"She WHAT?" Kurt yelled into the receiver. He listened for another moment before yelling again, "WHAT is _wrong_ with that girl?"

Kurt huffed and hung up the phone, letting out a long, exasperated sigh before turning to Blaine with an irrate look in his eyes.

Blaine was confused. He'd never seen get so worked up about something before. "So..." He started hesitantly. "What's going on?"

Kurt groaned before flopping his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "It's Rachel," he said quietly. "Santana saw her coming out of the Salvation Army."

"Maybe she was just dropping things off?" Blaine supplied.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he replied, "She was coming out with bags."

"They have some decent things there, though," Blaine told him, trying to defend the short brown haired girl from Kurt's wrath.

"And Santana said that she was wearing a bonnet. A _bonnet,_ Blaine. No one wears bonnets anymore."

Blaine shook his head fondly as Kurt went on. "And to think, I thought she was starting to come around."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand, silently telling him that it wasn't the end of the world.

"Just keep in mind," Kurt said after a few moments of silence, "That if I ever see you coming out of the Salvation Army, we're going to have serious problems."

And Blaine didn't doubt it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**Confession: I have shopped at the Salvation Army. but I've only gotten cute things :p**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! So leave me a prompt, either in a review or pm on here or you can leave it in an ask at my tumblr.**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	12. Park

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So all of this talk of Blaine possibly being younger is effecting my brain. On tumblr, people are making all these things of Blaine acting like a five year old.**

**And hence, this drabble was born :p**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Look!"<p>

Kurt turned to look towards where his stepbrother was pointing towards a swingset. "What, Finn?" He said with a confused expression. "I don't see anything."

Finn's expression turned to one of perplexity - not that the tall, lanky boy would know what that word meant.

"Huh," he said while running a hand through his hair, "I thought I saw -"

"Boo!"

Finn abruptly stopped talking and turned around while Kurt jumed three feet off the ground at the voice that had just yelled in his ear and the arms that had wrapped themselves around his waist.

" -Blaine," Finn finished after he'd regained his composure.

Kurt laughed and turned to see Blaine, his boyfriend's eyes lit up in amusement. "What're you doing here?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine just grinned and released Kurt before running back towards the swingset.

"See!" Finn exclaimed. "I told you I saw him there!"

Kurt shook his head as he watched his boyfriend start to swing. "He's easily excitable," Kurt told Finn as he watched Blaine fondly.

"Obviously."

"Kurt!" Blaine hollered. "Come push me! Kurt! Kurt!"

"Is he always like this?" Finn asked as the two boys made their way over to where Blaine was.

"Only when he's had too much ice cream," Kurt replied, placing his hands on Blaine's swing and giving it a push, "Which, judging by the stains on his pants, he had earlier today."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

**laskdjflksdajf EXCITED!BLAINE never ceases to make my life :D**

**Now you guys can leave me prompts :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	13. Jacket

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**I miss blazer Blaine.**

**Enough said.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what are you wearing?"<p>

Blaine had picked his boyfriend up for school not even two seconds ago, and Kurt was already disapproving of something.

However, Blaine knew exactly what it was.

"Whatever do you mean?" Blaine asked him, staring up at the angelic boy from under his eyelashes. "I'm merely dressed for the weather."

Kurt scoffed as he buckled his seat belt. "I fail to see how that is being 'dressed for the weather.'"

Blaine smirked but didn't respond, forcing his eyes to stay on the road.

"Blaine," Kurt said once he realized Blaine had given up on the conversation. His voice was stern and almost…amused?

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing your blazer?"

Blaine grinned. It was the week after his transfer, so this was a very plausible question indeed.

"Blazer?" Blaine asked, false questioning in his voice. "What blazer?"

"The blazer you're wearing," Kurt rolled his eyes, however, his face was breaking out into a smile. "Unless it's just a force of habit for you to wear it."

Blaine laughed before turning serious. Well, as serious as one can be while grinning like a fool. "I am not wearing a blazer," he told Kurt, "I'm wearing a jacket."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and let out a small scoff. "Seriously?" He asked Blaine. "That's what you're calling it now?"

"I'm not calling it that," Blaine responded, knowing that he would win this argument - if that's even what it was. "Because that's what it is. A jacket. You know, something that keeps you warm."

Kurt mumbled something to himself before giving up.

But he only gave up because he secretly missed seeing Blaine in the blazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

** I love those two :p**

**And I would LOVE to see Blaine wear the blazer as a jacket :p**

**Now you guys can leave me prompts :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr!**


	14. Sketchbook

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**And occasionally I'll forget to post these drabbles on Tumblr. lol. But yet they always make it on here so...yeah. ahaha**

**This one comes from a prompt that I got that said something like "Sketchbook. Take that and use your awesomeness on it to make it wonderful."**

**Or something like that.**

**Ahem.**

**Now I"m going to briefly talk about what's supposedly coming in episode 5.**

**I'm not going to just directly say what it is, because I don't believe in giving spoilers in case there's anyone who doesn't want them...**

**But I will say that I have mixed feelings about it...**

**And that I'm not sure how they're going to make it happen...**

**Or if it's even true...**

**Okay, if any of you really want to know what I"m talking about, PM me or leave me a review saying "OH, OH, MEGAN, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" And then I"ll PM you and let you know. Or you can find me on tumblr. I didn' t blog about it, but if you leave it in my ask I will gladly answer you :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, the first sketchbook check is tomorrow. You will all need to turn in your sketchbooks at the beginning of class, complete with the ten obligatory sketches..."<p>

Blaine blanched as he tuned the teacher out, letting what he had just said sink in. Okay, it was a sketchbook check. No big deal.

At least it wouldn't be if Blaine had the ten sketches done.

But, as he flipped through his sketchbook, he realized that he only had one.

He was in an art class and he only had one sketch. How that even _happened,_ Blaine didn't know.

But he only had one sketch, and he needed ten in less than twenty-four hours.

Realizing that he needed to get to work on that little issue as soon as possible, Blaine flipped to the next available page (page two) in his sketchbook. He stared at it for a moment before picking up his pencil and bringing it down onto the paper, drawing a single line.

Blaine huffed and roughly set his pencil back down. He glared at the line he'd drawn, not knowing what else to do with it.

But he doubted that it could count as a sketch.

Blaine picked his pencil back up and erased the line, ignoring everything the teacher was saying and focusing on getting these sketches drawn.

However, as the class came to a close, Blaine had drawn and erased the same line more than fifty times.

Blaine had artist's block.

As the final bell rang, Blaine gathered up his things and made his way towards the choir room. He couldn't stop thinking about how he'd probably have to stay up all night drawing sketches that he absolutely didn't want to draw. And drawing something that you weren't interested in was no fun at _all._

Blaine sat down on one of the couches and waited patiently for rehearsal to begin. Wes walked into the room a few moments later, followed by Kurt.

Blaine sighed. He knew he had feelings for Kurt, but he just wasn't able to fully acknowledge them. He couldn't just come out and admit "I'm interested in Kurt."

It wasn't that simple. It wasn't -

Blaine paused.

He was _interested _in Kurt.

And you had to be interested in the things that you draw.

Blaine smiled wide before pulling out his sketchbook and pencil, knowing exactly what the nine pages of sketches were going to consist of.

...

"Blaine, what are these?"

Blaine turned to see his boyfriend pulling out his old sketchbook.

Then Blaine remembered what he'd drawn in them, and he rushed over and ripped the book out of Kurt's hands.

"Uhh, nothing," he muttered.

"Really," Kurt drawled, "Because they looked like sketches of _me. _And they're dated from _before_ we started dating."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "Well...I needed something interesting to sketch, and I was interested in you, and -"

Kurt clamped his hand over Blaine's mouth. "Stop talking," he whispered, "And just kiss me already."

And Blaine was happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee<strong>

** I'm trying to get Secrets and Life On a Line updated ASAP. Secrets chappie is in the works right now (has been for a few days). I'm just so busy with school and volleyball :/ And I just realized that if I abbreviated Life On a Line, It'd be called LOL.**

**Ironic, huh?**

**Now can you all leave me prompts? :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D I need ideas and motivation :D**

**Review please :) and go follow me on tumblr! My one fangirl blog (warblingaway) is at 38 followers. ONce I hit 50, I'll write something super special :D My personal blog where I don't constantly fangirl (meandering-megan) has like 3. One of them being warblingaway. AHaha.**

**And I wrote a oneshot called Tears Pooling Out. It was originally supposed to be posted on here, but it was a little longer than expected.**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	15. Right Hand Red

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Okay, this one came from a fanpic of Klaine that appeared on my dash, that had a caption under it of "Write a Fic please!" or something like that. ****So I did :) If you want to see the pic, here's a link www . warblingaway . tumblr . com / post / 10947154912 / mandolinmonger - right - hand - red - blaine**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but think that this was already the perfect situation.<p>

Because there he was, playing his favorite game ever, Twister, with his favorite (and only) boyfriend ever, Kurt.

And, to make matters even better, Blaine found himself and Kurt in a potentially compromising position.

So there Blaine stood, hovering awkwardly over Kurt as both their left hands and feet were on green dots, each boy shooting the other flirty and suggestive looks.

All Blaine needed was for Finn to spin the stupid spinner and say those three words - Right hand red.

Then Blaine's life would be complete.

So he waited, and waited, and waited.

Eventually he glanced over at Finn, who was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Rachel and Mercedes, a huge, smug smirk on his face. Finn was enjoying Blaine's obvious longing to just put his hand on the red dot and ravish Kurt right then and there.

But of course Finn had to be stubborn about it.

Once the spinner had been spun, Blaine felt Kurt inhale sharply, making Blaine positive about the fact that Kurt wanted the same exact move he did.

"Right hand…" Finn paused and smirked at the two boys again, causing Blaine to move his head in a "Get on with it" fashion.

"Right hand yellow."

Blaine groaned audibly, probably louder than expected, as Kurt sighed deeply in disappointment and went to move his hand to a yellow dot.

_Screw this,_ Blaine thought. He grapped Kurt's wrist and moved it to a red dot, grinning at his boyfriend as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine, after Kurt's hand had been adjusted, moved back to his previous position before leaning in and whispering in Kurt's ear, "Right hand red."

He placed his hand on the red dot and then crushed his lips to Kurt's, both boys never losing their positioning on the game board.

After all, neither one of them wanted to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>I really, really quite like this one.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Now can you all leave me prompts? :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D I need ideas and motivation :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	16. Mechanic

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**based off a prompt I got asking for Blaine to be turned on by Kurt in overalls. I've already done this in Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found, but I figured I could take a different take on it. I posted the chapter from Secrets after the drabble, for those who want to read it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble<strong>

"I'm driving in the rain, just driving in the rain, what a glorious feeling -" Blaine was, obviously, driving to Burt's shop in the rain. And he was singing improvised lyrics at the top of his lungs, but that was a usual occurance for Blaine.

Blaine's old, old, not-so-vintage-it-was-so-old car had a slight panic attack this morning. He'd put his keys in the ignition, started the car, and as he pressed down on the accelerator it made a worrisome noise. It was still making the noise as he was driving - hence why Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs, trying to drown the noise out.

So he'd immediately called Burt, who told him to immediately come over. But Blaine had a feeling his enthusiasm was more because of the fact that if he didn't instantly agree to help Blaine, Kurt would have his head about not treating his boyfriend right.

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt. He hadn't seen his adorable boyfriend in a few days now, and he honestly couldn't contain his excitement about possibly seeing Kurt. He knew that Kurt worked at his dad's shop occasionally, but he didn't know when. Chances were high that he would be there today, however, seeing as how it was a Saturday and Kurt had no other obligations that Blaine knew of.

He pulled into the garage and put his car in park, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He shut his door and glanced around the room before leaning against the car awkwardly, waiting for one of the workers ot realize that he was there.

Not too much later, Burt came out of the backroom and nodded once he noticed Blaine.

"Whewww," Burt let out a old whistle as he took in Kurt's car. "This thing's a little old."

"A little?" Blaine scoffed. He always found it interesting how Burt was so easy to talk to. "It's ancient."

"Well, better get started then," Burt responded. Blaine nodded in agreement as Burt lifted up the hood of the car and took a peek inside. "I'm gonna need a closer look," he said after a moment. Burt stood upright and brushed his hands off before pausing for a moment and giving Blaine an amused look. "Actually...I'll have one of my workers look at this. I have something...else to do."

"Umm...okay," Blaine said with a confused expression.

Burt gave him a sly grin, making Blaine even more confused, before he took off into the back room.

A few moments later, Blaine's confusion instantly vanished as Kurt came out of the room Burt had just entered.

"Okay, who's here that my dad vanished and told me to handle this one. I mean, he only does that when - oh." Kurt paused once he noticed it was Blaine, his cheeks instantly flushing. "Why are you...here?"

Blaine grinned and walked over to where Kurt was standing, stopping a few feet away from him. "My car's broken," he told Kurt. "It's making weird noises."

That was when Blaine took in Kurt's outfit. His eyes raked up and down Kurt's body, fully absorbing the overalls that somehow managed to look _amazing_ on Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt pulled Blaine out of his reverie. "Blaine?"

"Huh - what?" Blaine shook his head, bringing himself out of his reverie.

Kurt smirked at him and took a step closer. "Like what you see?" He asked suggestively.

"Uhh - yeah." Blaine could feel his mouth becoming becoming drier, his breathing becoming heavier the closer Kurt got to him.

"Are you going to do anything about that?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear once he was close enough.

"Umm...sure," Blaine responded, but he made no inclination to move.

Kurt let out a low chuckle, which Blaine could practically _feel._ "Come on, Blaine," he breathed. "Just kiss me already."

Blaine still couldn't move, so when Kurt's lips pressed against his, he figured that Kurt had enough of Blaine's stalled out brain.

However, his nonfunctioning brain apparently didn't inhibit his ability to kiss, because in less than a second Blaine was kissing Kurt back, his arms winding themselves around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him even closer.

He heard - and felt - Kurt moan against his lips, causing Blaine to do the same and kiss Kurt even deeper.

"Kurt, how's the car - Oh."

Kurt immediately pulled away from Blaine, both the boy's faces turning red.

"Uh, sorry," Burt said awkwardly as he backed out of the room. "I should have expected that to happen. I'll just -" He disappeared back into the room.

Blaine let out a low chuckle before gathering Kurt back in his arms. "Now," he murmured as he drew Kurt's face closer, "Let's continue on, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just for fun, I'll post the chapter from Secrets Hidden Secrets Found on here too :p<strong>

**Chapter from Secrets**

_Ring Ring Ring._

It was the weekend, and it was one of the few that Kurt actually came home without Blaine. He was currently helping his dad out in the garage, something he hadn't done since he started at Dalton.

"Finn," Kurt called from the garage, "Can you get that?"

"Yeah," Finn yelled back, "It's the house phone, right?"

"Yes, now get it!" Kurt replied, "It might be Blaine!"

Finn smirked and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Finn," the voice on the line said, "It's Blaine."

"Ha! Kurt said it would be you," Finn laughed.

Finn heard Blaine laugh. "Is he there? I called his cell and he didn't answer."

"Yeah, hang on," Finn put a hand over the receiver and popped his head into the garage.

"Kuuuurt," Finn yelled, "It's Blaine!"

Kurt was currently adjusting something under the hood of a car. He stuck his head out and looked over at Finn. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled loud enough so he could hear on the other end of the line, "Can I call you back?"

"Did you hear him?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Sort of. I heard the 'Blaine' but that was it."

"Well he wants to know if he can call you back," Finn said. He thought it would be awkward talking on the phone with Kurt's boyfriend, but it wasn't. It was kind of just like talking to one of his other guy friends.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine I guess," Blaine said, sounding a little put out. "What's he doing? He's always up for a phone call."

"He's helping Burt fix some cars in the garage while he's out," Finn explained. He was about to go on when he heard Blaine choking on the other end of the line. "Blaine?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Blaine said as his coughing subsided, "But did you say Kurt was _fixing cars?"_

"Umm, yeah," Finn responded, "He's always helped Burt out."

"He has?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yeah…you didn't know that?"

"Nope. He never mentioned that."

"Weird," Finn said. "I think he kind of enjoys it too."

There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence before Blaine broke it. "Well, I've got to go. Tell Kurt to call me back, okay?"

"Will do," Finn responded and hung up the phone.

"Blaine said to call him back when you can," Finn told Kurt when he walked back into the garage, "He seemed surprised that you were fixing cars."

Kurt meant to pop his head out of the hood of the car, but he forgot that the hood was actually above his head. He banged his head on it before backing away from the car. "You what?" He screeched at Finn.

"I told him you were busy fixing cars and –"

"Why would you tell him that?" Kurt interrupted him.

"Because he's your boyfriend and he wanted to know what you were doing," Finn stated.

"Finnn," Kurt groaned, "That was something I didn't want him to know. I always look like a wreck while I'm doing this. I mean, _look_ at me. My hair's a mess, I've got grease all over my face, and I'm wearing _overalls. Overalls,_ Finn. Do you know how unattractive overalls are?"

"Woah," Finn said, backing away from Kurt slightly, "Don't hurt me! I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

Kurt sighed and resumed his place under the hood of the car. "Whatever, Finn," he said, "I'll just tell him that I only replace tires or something."

"Why? I mean, I understand why, but you're actually pretty good at fixing cars. I'm sure Blaine would find that useful," Finn said.

"Yeah, useful and unattractive," Kurt retorted, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Finn rolled his eyes and walked away into the kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone off the kitchen table and noticed that he had one new message.

_Do you mind if I come over and surprise Kurt? –Blaine_

That was strange. Blaine knew that Kurt hated surprises, and if it was a surprise then Kurt wouldn't have time to get himself ready. He'd be stuck in his mechanic clothes with grease stained skin.

Oh. _Oh. _That was why Blaine wanted to surprise Kurt.

Finn smiled and typed out a response.

_Nope. He won't be happy though. –Finn_

_He'll get over it. He loves me too much –Blaine_

Finn didn't need to know that last bit, but that was what Blaine did. He was incredibly good at making Finn feel awkward.

And it's not that he wasn't okay with Kurt having a boyfriend. No, it was more of just the fact that he saw Kurt as his little brother, and even if Kurt would have had a girlfriend he would have been uncomfortable about the whole thing. It was his overprotective-brother syndrome coming into play.

He sighed and put his phone away. He realized that it would take Blaine about an hour to get here, and he had to keep Kurt in the garage until then.

"Hey Kurt," he called, "Can you check out my car?"

Kurt closed the hood of the car he was working on and walked over to Finn. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Oh – Umm – It was making a weird noise yesterday," Finn stammered.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn and then glanced at his car. It _was_ looking pretty old. "I guess," he said, "But are you sure you want me to do it? Burt's more experienced."

"I need it looked at now," Finn said, "I've got a date with Rachel later and I want it fixed by then."

Kurt nodded and made his way over to the car. He started inspecting it, and Finn hovered nearby, watching.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kurt stated after about 10 minutes of looking in the hood.

"Really?" Finn said, "Let me see."

Kurt ushered for him to take a look, and Finn did so. He glanced over at Kurt, who was busy with his iPhone, and then plucked something out of the car. He wasn't sure what, but he shoved it in his pocket anyway. "I don't see anything either," he stated. Kurt turned back towards the car and peered over his shoulder.

"Wait," Kurt said, gently shoving Finn out of the way, "It looks like its missing a…"

Finn stopped listening and walked back into the house. He smirked to himself and made his way up to his room where he placed whatever he'd pulled out of his car on the dresser.

Finn didn't know cars, if that wasn't already obvious. He'd never really had an opportunity to learn, but now that he did he didn't really feel like he wanted to.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He figured this would be the safest place to be for when Blaine got here. He was positive that Blaine would practically swoon with one glance at Kurt, and Finn didn't want to be there to see the result.

* * *

><p>"Stupid car – missing stupid piece – how could it even work without that –" Kurt was mumbling to himself as he fiddled around in Finn's car. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that the piece was missing the first time he looked at it, but now that it was he <em>needed<em> to figure out how to fix it.

He sighed and walked towards the table where his dad kept all the parts. He scanned it for the correct one, finding a few different ones. He grabbed them all and made his way back to the car where he would try all of them to see which one fit and worked best.

However, as he turned around and looked back up, he saw a figure leaning against the car, a figure spreading across their face.

_No,_ Kurt thought, _Why the __**hell **__is he here?_

"Hey," Blaine said once he got closer. He was still leaning against the side of the car with his arms crossed and a small, sly smile playing across his lips.

"Hi," Kurt replied shyly. He looked down, unsure as to what he should say.

"So," Blaine started, "You never told me that you were into fixing cars."

"Wow. Straight to the point as always, I see," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked. He still hadn't gotten up from his position on the car, which Kurt found extremely strange. Especially since Blaine was famous for not being able to keep his hands away from Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Because," he said, "I look hideous. It's embarrassing."

Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt, causing him to blush slightly. His eyes seemed to glaze over a little. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine told him, his voice a little hoarse.

"Seriously, don't lie like that," Kurt stated, "I know I look hideous. I mean, I'm wearing _overalls._ What's worse than overalls?"

Blaine stood upright and walked over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist drew the slim boy closer. "Trust me," he whispered in Kurt's ear, relishing in the fact that it caused the smaller boy to shiver, "You look anything _but_ hideous." He attached his lips to Kurt's neck and gave it a few sloppy kisses.

Kurt was mainly trying to focus on his breathing, making it hard for him to form a complete sentence. "Right," he gasped as Blaine's lips moved farther up his neck, "There's no need to spare my feelings. I'm aware that I look like a wreck."

Blaine's lips were trailing up towards Kurt's jaw now, trailing sweet kisses closer and closer to his lips. "No," Blaine mumbled against his skin, "You look…"

Blaine didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he drew away from Kurt and grabbed his face with both his hands, pulling him towards his mouth. Their lips met, and Blaine could feel Kurt gasp slightly from the intensity of the kiss. It wasn't one of their usual sweet, loving kisses. No, this one was what one would call _lustful._

Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt's waist, and Kurt moaned slightly and threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls. They trailed lightly along the skin at the nape of his neck for a moment, causing Blaine to shiver and pull Kurt closer.

Blaine slowly pushed them back so that Kurt's back was against the car. He placed his arms on the car on either side of Kurt's body and reattached his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, "We're in my dad's garage."

So?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt gasped as he bit against the skin on his neck near his collarbone, leaving a rather large bruise.

"So," Kurt gasped, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Blaine completely ignored what Kurt was saying and placed his mouth back on Kurt's. He moved his lips eagerly, persuading Kurt to stop his worrying and just enjoy their time together.

"We could get caught," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, even though he wasn't trying to pull away. Actually, Kurt was deepening the kiss. Clearly, his brain wasn't acting upon the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Blaine moaned and wrapped his hands around the straps of Kurt's overalls. "I love this outfit," he said as Kurt kissed down his neck.

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled against his neck, "I might need to wear them more often."

Blaine reattached his mouth to Kurt's and pulled him even closer to him.

Somehow within the next fifteen minutes, the door to Finn's car must have been opened because they ended up lying in the back seat of the car. Blaine was hovering over Kurt, trailing his fingers lightly over the skin on Kurt's shoulder under his shirt.

"Damn overalls," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, "It makes taking shirts off so much harder."

Kurt didn't respond, instead flipping them so that he was hovering over Blaine. He trailed his fingers under Blaine's shirt, feeling the warm skin that was under it.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned. Whenever Blaine made that noise, the one that Kurt couldn't even describe, it sent a shiver through Kurt. Kurt kissed Blaine feverishly before pulling the shirt back over his head and ogling Blaine's exposed chest. He reattached his lips to Blaine's with intense passion, and Blaine reacted with the same kind of intensity.

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze and jumped off of Blaine quickly. He glanced out the door of the car, which was still open, and saw that Finn was standing in the garage.

"Crap," Blaine mumbled as he tried to get his shirt on as quickly as possible.

"Kurt?" Finn called again, "Why is my back door open?" He walked over to the car and peered inside. He froze for a second when he saw Kurt sitting way too innocently in the seat, one strap of his overalls undone, and Blaine with one arm in his shirt. "Oh," he stated.

Blaine blushed and hurriedly put the rest of his shirt on. Kurt fixed his overalls and attempted to run a hand through his disheveled hair. Neither of them said anything, and they were sitting as far away from each other as was possible.

Finn smirked at how uncomfortable the two looked. "So," he said, "What were you guys doing in my car?"

_Crap, _Finn thought, _They were making out in __**my car. **__I'm going to have to sanitize it now._

"Nothing," Kurt said hurriedly.

Finn snorted. "Nothing my ass," he said, "I know what post car make out sessions look like."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed and refused to meet Finn's eyes.

"But really, guys?" Finn said, "You had to do that in my car?"

The two boys still didn't say anything, but they shuffled out of the car. Kurt fished the car part out of his overalls, put it in Finn's car, and looked at Finn. "It's fixed," he stated sheepishly.

Finn just smirked at him and gave him a knowing look.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and rushed him inside, into the kitchen. Finn followed not to long later and noticed that Kurt was making sandwiches. "Can I have one?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and soon enough, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches.

Blaine scarfed his down, causing Finn to give him a suspicious look. "Yeah, making out for half an hour will do that to you," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Who was making out for half an hour?" Burt asked as he walked in the front door. He had a bag of groceries in his hand.

Kurt choked on his sandwich and sent Finn a look. "No one," he said hurriedly.

Burt turned around to look at his son and noticed Blaine's presence. "Hey Blaine," he said, "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Neither did I," Kurt mumbled as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"So did you finish that car?" Burt asked Kurt, pretending he hadn't heard his last statement.

"Yes," Kurt stated simply.

"He fixed my car too," Finn added, giving Blaine and Kurt a knowing glance.

Burt looked at Finn and then glanced from Blaine to Kurt. "What was wrong with Finn's car?"

Kurt went on to explain the part that was missing. "It didn't take me too long," he finished.

"Really?" Finn asked innocently, "Because you were out there fixing it for about forty minutes."

"Huh," Burt said. He'd caught on to what his son and Blaine had been doing in the car, but it was too fun watching Finn have fun with the two of them. "That's a little long just to replace that part."

Kurt blushed and looked quickly at Blaine, who was staring at the table and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"God," Kurt said suddenly, "Just give it up, Finn!"

"Give what up?" Finn asked. He actually was confused with Finn's sudden outburst.

"You're just jealous because I'm actually getting some! It's not my fault that your girlfriend doesn't ever want to do things with you!" Kurt said loudly.

Now it was Finn's turn to blush. Burt was leaning against the counter with an amused expression.

"Well even if we did," Finn retorted, "We'd have a little integrity and wouldn't go at it in your car!" He said, "God, now every time I drive it I'm gonna have mental images of you two in the back seat!"

Finn huffed and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt, Blaine, and Burt in the kitchen.

Blaine looked uncomfortably at Burt, who was still staring at the couple amusedly.

"So," Burt said, "You had fun 'fixing' Finn's car?"

"Err, yeah," Kurt stuttered awkwardly, "It was pretty easy."

"Mhmmm," Burt replied knowingly. "Now let's cut to the chase. You two aren't to do that in my house, ya hear?" He sent a slight glare Blaine's way.

"Yes sir," Blaine stated.

"But we weren't in the house," Kurt replied cautiously.

"I know," Burt said, "Just don't be doing that in my house, otherwise we'll have problems." He sent another warning look at Blaine and walked out of the room.

Blaine instantly relaxed. "Did we just get permission from your dad to make out in Finn's car?"

"I guess," Kurt replied as he went to sit next to Blaine, "But let's make sure that Finn's not home next time, alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who have read secrets, you got to read that chapter again plus a different version :p Mechanic!Kurt is one of my personal favorites, so I will gladly write it...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Now can you all leave me prompts? :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D I need ideas and motivation :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	17. Parental Block

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Based off of personal experience.**

* * *

><p>"Agh!"<p>

Blaine slammed his hand down onto the desk in frustration just as Kurt popped his head around the corner to see what was going on.

"What's up, buttercup?" He asked Blaine.

"Wes put a parental block on my laptop."

Kurt froze in an attempt to contain his laughter. "Umm...why?" He spluttered.

"If only I knew," Blaine sighed. "But why MapQuest is blocked, I have no idea."

Kurt laughed out loud this time. "Unless you're trying to get directions to a strip club, I don't see the need for it to be blocked," he told Blaine.

Blaine nodded and typed in a different URL.

A few moments later, the same screen popped up.

"What?" Blaine stared at the screen in confusion. "Why is my sister's blog parental blocked? She only posts things like sweaters on there!"

Kurt laughed again and lounged himself on his bed, propping himself up for an entertaining evening of watching Blaine freak out about what was and wasn't parental blocked by Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens on my computer. Mapquest is blocked, and my friend's tumblr is blocked, and she really does only post things like sweaters on there :p<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Now can you all leave me prompts? :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D I need ideas and motivation :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	18. S&M

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So I updated SEcrets with a prompt I recieved on here. It was about Kurt recieving a detention, so you can go read that :D**

**Now! This was from a prompt/challenge i received that said something about wanting Jealous!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt in the same drabble.**

**I knew what I was immediately going to do :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot around 5 o'clock. Kurt had texted him earlier asking him if he could pick him up after Cheerio's practice, and Blaine was happy to oblige. After all, who was he to turn down time with his boyfriend?<p>

What Kurt didn't know was that he arrived fifteen minutes early with the intention of spying on part of the Cheerio's practice.

As he walked into the school, he could hear the music coming from the gym right turned the corner that faced the gym doors. Walking up to them, he slowly opened one of them and slipped inside before scuttling over to the bleachers. He crouched down and stuck his head around the corner.

The first thing he noticed was Kurt's outfit. He had on a pair of tight-fitting - very _appealing -_ red pants, along with the Cheerio top, which showed off his surprisingly toned and muscular arms.

Oh how Blaine loved his boyfriend.

But then he noticed what was going on around his boyfriend. Which then lead him to realize what his boyfriend was actually doing.

First, Blaine had to acknowledge that the song choice was probably inappropiate for a high school dance squad.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Ohholygodsonofahamster.

This was going to kill Blaine.

Because as the song played on, Kurt was dancing around and _singing. _But he wasn't just dancing.

No, he was grinding up on every cheerleader that came his way.

Which included both boys and girls.

And, to make matters worse, Kurt singing S&M had always been one of Blaine's personal fantasies. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

And then when Kurt wasn't grinding up on someone, which wasn't often, he was moving his hips - and just his body in general - in a way that should have been illegal.

Oh, and just when Blaine thought that maybe he wouldn't have to get jealous and that the lewd grinding was done with, a swarm of girls surrounded his boyfriend and just started to touch him _everywhere._

Blaine's eyesight turned green, and the only thought that went through his head was 'No way in hell is that happening. Those are _my _hips.'

However, Blaine knew that if he were to go over there and stop whatever form of sex was going on over there, Sue Sylvester would personally decapitate him.

So Blaine stayed where he was, willing the song to end so that he could push Kurt up against the wall and ravish him right there in front of everyone.

But then two of the cheerleaders ran of, and when they returned they were carrying none other than whips.

_Don't give one to Kurt,_ Blaine thought. _Do not give Kurt a whip._

When he looked back up, Kurt, of course, had a whip.

And then he was grinding and dancing with the girls again, and Blaine felt extremely conflicted between whether he should be turned on or jealous.

Fortunately, the song ended. The cheerleaders cheered and high fived before running off into the locker rooms. One of the girls walked up to Kurt - Blaine had to will himself not to get jealous - and said something to him before pointing in Blaine's direction.

Wait, why was she pointing in - Oh.

Kurt got an amused look on his face before he set his whip down and started sauntering - yes, sauntering - over to Blaine.

"So," Kurt said with a sly smile, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Blaine was currently focused on how amazing Kurt's arms looked. "Uhh, yeah."

Kurt took a step closer, so that his face was only inches away from Blaine's. "What did you think?"

"I - uh - I don't like you 'dancing' with the cheerleaders."

Kurt leaned in closer so that their lips were barely touching. Blaine let out a hopefully inaudible whine.

"Well," Kurt breathed against Blaine's face, "Just know that I save the best for you. If that's what I give them, just imagine what you'll get."

Blaine let out a loud whine-groan-cry before launching himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and crashing their mouths together, gently - or roughly, depending on how you looked at it - pushing his boyfriend against the wall.

After all, he _did _say he was going to ravish Kurt right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt performing S&amp;M is something that I am willing to happen. And it may be one of my personal fantasies... If he did, he would win class president for sure. It would top Brittnay's song by miles.<strong>

**And this one had all of my favorites in it. It had jealous!Blaine, hormonal!Blaine, cheerio!Kurt, tease!Kurt, sexydancing!Kurt...yes. So much love for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Now can you all leave me prompts? :) Please do. Either in a review, or pm, or in my tumblr ask box :D I need ideas and motivation :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	19. A Supposedly Deserted Hallway

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**And just so you know, I won't post the more..ahh...steamy chapters on tumblr. I have friends who follow me on there, and they don't quite know that I write almost smut *coughs* Like this one. This one will not be posted on Tumblr...And the next one. The next one won't be either...**

**But yes, I don't care that you all know, because you all seem to love it :D**

**Prompt: Will catches them kissing in a deserted hallway.**

**I'm assuming the prompter was talking about Klaine. **

**This takes place during Night of Neglect.**

* * *

><p>"Come with me."<p>

Blaine looks up from his seat in the auditorium and gives his boyfriend a questioning look. Even though no one had shown up for the New Directions fund-raising show, Blaine was still having a blast watching Kurt watch his friends.

But, as he glanced at Kurt, he noticed a _look_ in his boyfriend's eyes, one that he had only ever seen a few times.

They'd only been dating a few weeks, so they hadn't really gotten up to much. Just a few occasional kisses here and there – nothing too big or too fast. They didn't want to rush things.

So, the only time Blaine had seen that look was after the first time they'd kissed – right before they had their first make-out session, and then during their performance at Regionals – Blaine swore Kurt was going to jump him right then and there.

So the fact that Kurt had that look now was confusing Blaine.

But, before Blaine could say anything, Kurt grabbed his hand and was leading him out of the auditorium and towards some hallway in the school.

"Nobody ever comes here," Kurt purred into Blaine's ear. "We've five minutes of uninterrupted privacy."

Normally, Blaine thought that he would be uncomfortable kissing his boyfriend in a school that was proven to have some forms of homophobia. But as Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's, all thoughts vanished from his mind that weren't the words _Kurt, lips, _and _kiss._

As Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, Kurt took initiative and pushed Blaine up against the wall, placing his arms on either side of Blaine and pressing his body flush up against him.

But all good things must come to an end. Five minutes must have passed, neither Kurt nor Blaine noticing the footsteps that were rapidly approaching.

"Who's down here – Oh."

Kurt flew off of Blaine and landed a good five feet away from him.

"Uh, sorry," Mr. Shue said, awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

Blaine coughed and looked down. In his opinion, there was nothing worse than being caught kissing your boyfriend by an adult that you didn't know very well.

"But you boys should really know better," he went on, trying to bring out his authoritative side.

"Mr. Shue, just stop," Kurt let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. "We're heading back now, and we won't take any detours on the way, okay?"

Mr. Shuster's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he nodded anyway.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him down the hallway.

It was only after a few moments that Blaine noticed they were going in the wrong direction.

"Wait," he said, "Where are we going?"

And that look was back in Kurt's eyes. "Did you really think we weren't taking any detours?" He breathed onto Blaine's face as he grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "Because if I want to kiss my boyfriend, I damn well should."

Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled on his tie harder, forcing Blaine's lips to meet his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I have over 30 chapters of this in the madewaiting to be made because of prompts. AND I LOVE IT! So you can all keep leaving prompts, and I'll get to them eventually :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	20. Baking and Other Talents

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Prompt: Baking Klaine**

**ablab**

**I'm so tired. It's 10:30 here and I should be studying, but I want to go on Tumblr but it's being a bitch and crashing constantly.**

**ablab.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now stir it slowly – No, Blaine, I said <em>slowly.<em>"

Kurt huffed as he attempted to guide is boyfriend in the baking process.

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I'm not a natural born baker like you," Blaine sighed. "I'm just not good at this kind of stuff."

"And you will never be if you don't try," Kurt retorted.

"But I just don't see what the big deal is," Blaine argued. Kurt knew that this was literally the last thing Blaine would ever want to do. "I mean, so what if I can't bake?"

"Well, ever since I was little, I always told myself that I wouldn't date someone who couldn't bake at least a little bit," Kurt toyed with Blaine. "So, since you refuse to bake, I guess that means we can't be together." Kurt gave Blaine a playful smile, assuring his boyfriend that he was indeed only kidding.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied as he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and pushed him up against the counter, "Surely you don't mean that. I mean, I may not be able to bake, but I can assure you that I have many other, _better_ talents."

"But baking is the best talent one can have," Kurt replied, a sly grin coming onto his face.

"Somehow I feel that you'll change your mind about that after I show you some of these said talents," Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's neck, leaving a trail of soft, sloppy kisses.

Kurt could feel his breathing becoming more and more ragged with each kiss.

"Like this one," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck. "I'm told that I have very talented lips."

Blaine trailed his mouth up to Kurt's ear and nipped lightly at his earlobe.

"And my tongue," Blaine whispered into it, "My tongue can do things no other tongue can."

Kurt let out a moan – which came out louder than expected.

"And apparently I'm really good at turning people on," he breathed. "Especially my boyfriend."

Kurt whimpered, needing Blaine to just kiss him now and stop torturing him.

"But, unfortunately, you are no longer my boyfriend, since I can't bake and don't meet your standards."

Kurt groaned and grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt, pulling the shorter boy into him. Their lips met, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Screw my standards," Kurt mumbled as Blaine's lips attacked his own, "I'll take you and your 'talents' over a baking skill any day."

Blaine grinned as Kurt's tongue traced his bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

And Blaine had to admit that Kurt was a very talented person too. Both in the baking sense and in the other sense.

Blaine didn't even break the kiss when Kurt poured a handful of flour on his hand. After all, a little flour in his hair was _definitely_ worth getting to kiss Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>heheehee. I would like to see Darren's talents.<strong>

**No. Megan, that was wrong.**

**Excuse me while I go scold myself about keeping my lewd comments to myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) **


	21. Beach Day

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Okay, okay. I think I"m slowly becoming internet famous :o When I came home from school today, I had 35 emails...all from fanfiction/tumblr. Most reviews and alerts and stuff, but then I had 5 pms to attend to.**

**WHAT IS HAPPENING?**

**Prompt: Okay, so Kurt and Blaine have a beach day. It's a very secluded beach, so there aren't many people there. Blaine gets really excited and tackles Kurt into the shallow water. While Kurt is pinned under him, Blaine kisses him. You can do whatever you want with the rest of it, cause your writing is genius like that.**

**One, I loved this idea. And two, the last bit really flattered me.**

**And…I'm having this be AU where they aren't together yet. Because…I think it'd be adorable.**

**It's my writing. I can do what I want O_o**

* * *

><p>Blaine was excited. He was at the beach. He was at the beach with Kurt.<p>

Blaine loved the beach anyway, but being there with Kurt – especially when they were the only ones there – just made the whole thing that much better. Not that they'd do anything different. They were just friends, after all.

"C'mon, Kurt," Blaine pleaded with his friend. _Just a friend,_ Blaine had to remind himself. Sometimes it was just so easy to forget that he and Kurt hadn't stepped outside of the friend zone yet.

"Just hand on a second," Kurt replied as he rummaged through his bag. "I need to put on sunscreen. I burn way too easily to not wear any."

Blaine sighed and sat down on the towel next to Kurt, trying not to stare as the boy next to him took off his shirt and began applying the lotion on his body.

"Can you put some on my back?" Kurt asked Blaine, snapping him out of his reverie. Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying not to blush.

_Contain yourself, Blaine,_ he instructed himself, _It doesn't mean anything. He's just worried about his skin._

Blaine squirted a dollop of lotion onto his hands and hesitated for a moment before placing them on Kurt's back. He felt Kurt shiver at the touch – he tried not to think much about that – and he began to rub the lotion onto the boy's soft, smooth skin.

Throughout the whole thing, Blaine was more than aware that this was the most intimate he and Kurt had ever been. Not that it was meant to be intimate at all…

"I think that's good," Kurt whispered, and if Blaine didn't know any better he thought that Kurt sounded a little breathless.

"Okay," Blaine breathed back, knowing full well that if Kurt was paying any attention he had instantly given himself away just by the tone of his voice. He removed his hands from Kurt's back, almost cringing at the sudden loss of contact.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, neither of the boys looking in the other's direction.

Eventually, Kurt broke the silence. "So…do you want to go in the water?"

Blaine paused before responding. He did – he really did, it was the beach after all – but he needed a few moments to work out his thoughts. "Go ahead," he told Kurt. "I'll catch up with you in a few."

Confusion briefly flashed on Kurt's face, but was instantly covered up by a well-rehearsed poker face. He gave Blaine a small smile and went towards the water, slowly wading into the shallow area.

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He needed to just tell Kurt how he felt. It wasn't healthy for him to keep it in like this.

However, his thinking was cut off as he saw Kurt pick up a rock and skip it gracefully across the smooth water.

And then a sudden wave of excitement coursed through him, and before he knew it he was bolting towards the water, running full force at Kurt.

"Waterrr!" He cried before sprinting into the water, sending it flying in Kurt's direction.

Kurt squealed and laughed, trying to cover his face and save it from the water. "Blaine," he yelped, "My hair!"

Blaine laughed and leant down, gave Kurt a sly smile, and then roughly pushed his hand through the water, effectively splashing Kurt.

"Agh!"

Blaine chuckled and started running circles around Kurt, watching as the boy's eyes glimmered with amusement at Blaine's sudden playfulness.

And just as Kurt was attempting to take a step, his foot landed on a slippery rock and he was going down.

_This is your opportunity,_ Blaine thought.

Before Kurt had a chance to get back up, Blaine knelt down next to him and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's body, positioning himself so that he was hovering over the slimmer boy.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm pinning you in the water," Blaine grinned, his mind more than fully aware that their faces were only inches away.

"Are you going to let me up?" Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Nope," Blaine responded, the grin still plastered onto his face.

Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine could see the blush forming on his cheeks.

And it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Which would probably explain why he leant down and touched his lips to Kurt's, his hands pressing down into the sand to bring himself closer to the boy without squishing him.

Blaine felt Kurt's arms wrap around his torso, feeling the contours of the muscles in Blaine's back.

They continued on like that for what seemed like hours. And when they eventually pulled away, Kurt slapped Blaine playfully, asked him what took him so long, and then reattached his mouth to Kurt's.

And Blaine really had never been more thankful for a deserted beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, on the last chapter I mentioned a lewd commnt and you guys told me not to keep them to myself.<strong>

**So I'll let you in on one of my thoughts that happened to me. During Billsx3, at the end Blaine goes "I think we're ready for Regionals!" To which my outloud response was "I think you're ready for my bed!"**

**ahaha.**

**Again, the more steamy chapters won't be posted on tumblr, but i dont think any of you care...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts**


	22. Color Blind

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Sorry it's been awhile, I've had an awful past few days...**

**Prompt: Color Blind**

**I'm making this a baby!Kurt one :p**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, baby, what color is this?"<p>

One and a half year old Kurt looked up at his mother with big, blue eyes before turning back to the block she was holding. "Blue!" He squealed, flailing his arms and grinning in excitement.

His mother nodded. "Very good," she said as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead. A few moments later, she held up another block, this one with green and yellow stripes. "How about this one?"

Kurt's little forehead scrunched up in confusion as he looked at the block. "Blue?" He answered, his little voice showing that he wasn't sure about his answer.

Elizabeth's smile faltered slightly. She looked around and found a solid green block. "What's this one?"

"Green!" Kurt replied instantly.

With her other hand, she held out the yellow block. "And this one?"

"Yellow!"

She put the two solid colored blocks down and picked up the green and yellow one again. "What's this one, baby?"

And there Kurt's forehead went, scrunching up in a way that little babies heads shouldn't be scrunched up. "Dunno," he murmured.

At that moment, Burt walked into the room. He noticed Elizabeth's concerned expression. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" He asked.

"Kurt's partially color blind," she told Burt as the two watched their son play with the blocks. "He can't see green and yellow when they're next to each other."

Burt smiled, much to Elizabeth's surprise, and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and tugged her closer. "We always did say he was special," he whispered into her ear.

And now even the concerned Elizabeth couldn't hold in a smile. "Yeah," she breathed back. "He is."

…..

"How do I look?" Sixteen year old Kurt spun in a circle, showing his dad his new Dalton uniform.

"Pretty spiffy," Burt nodded in approval.

Kurt laughed and bade his father farewell, trying not to let his nerves getting the best of him.

As he drove to his new school for his first day, he couldn't help but remember how good he thought the uniform looked on Blaine. And then how much he appreciated that the colors weren't green and yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Awllllllllll<strong>

**I really liked the adorableness of this.**

**I want a baby!Kurt. Quick, someone get me one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts**


	23. Pottermore

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Okay, I was originally doing a prompt for this chapter but it turned out way longer than my acceptable drabble length. It's called _Surprise! Not So Much..._ So go check it out :)**

**This one isn't off of a prompt.**

**And it's all dialogue. I wanted to try my hand at it :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine -"<p>

"Shh!"

"Blaine, what're you -"

"Shh!"

"Seriously, why're you - "

"SHH!"

"Oh good lord, Blaine, it's just a silly game and - "

"Kurt, this is not just a silly game. It's Pottermore. _Pottermore. _And I'm currently being sorted into a house so if you could just shush..."

"..."

"Okay, seriously Blaine, how long is his going to take? Because we need to do our math and - "

"Shh! It's almost done!"

"..."

"What? !"

"What's wrong?"

"I am _not _a Hufflepuff! I'm a Gryffindor! I swear I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Blaine - "

"How _dare _they sort me into the wrong house! What happened to the Sorting Hat taking requests?"

"Blaine - "

"I mean, seriously, do I look like a Hufflepuff to you? What the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyway?"

"Blaine - "

"All I really know about them is that they're particularly good finders, and - "

"God dammit, Blaine! I was sorted into Slytherin."

"...What does that have to do with anything. You're the ideal Slytherin, Kurt."

"That, while being true, is not the point. What I'm trying to say is that if you were in Gryffindor, our relationship would be practically forbidden."

"Oh."

"Does that make it better?"

"I guess..."

* * *

><p><strong>I want a pottermore more than anything else...I think I'm a Ravenclaw.<strong>

**And there was an AVPM reference in there ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts**


	24. Videos

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm just super busy/stressed...**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, what?"<p>

"Is this what I think it is?"

"That's definitely not him, right?"

Blaine walked into the room with a confused expression on his face. The sight of all the Warblers crowded around one computer was not one he was used to. "What are you watching?" He asked as he stood behind them and peered over their shoulders.

"Crap, it's Blaine."

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

"He shouldn't see this!"

Blaine's confusion became even more profound as he watched the Warblers struggling to exit the window.

He could have sworn that he saw Kurt on the screen for a moment, but he couldn't be sure.

Once the mayhem had died down, Blaine leant back against the wall and gave the Warblers an amused look. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"No."

"Why would we?"

"We have nothing to hide!"

Blaine let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head slowly. "Whatever," he said, "But I can just check the history once you leave."

Panic ensued again.

"What history?"

"We – We deleted it!"

"Blaine, you can't do that!"

"Yeah! It'll totally ruin your relationship!"

"And you don't want to upset Kurt."

"No, definitely not."

"No one likes an upset Kurt."

Blaine let out a loud groan, efficiently silencing the Warblers that had been talking rapidly, one after another. "Just tell me already."

One of them sighed before turning back to the computer, clicking a few times. A video appeared on the screen. A video of Kurt dancing. A video of Kurt dancing to _Push It._

"This is why we didn't want to show you."

"It would completely change your relationship with Kurt."

"You're just going to be ashamed of him now, and –"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes transfixed on the screen. "Ashamed?" He said, shocked, his voice strained. "How could I be ashamed of the fact that my boyfriend is freaking _hot?"_

The Warbler all let out chuckles, giving each other amused looks and wondering how long it would take for Kurt to find out that Blaine had seen these videos.

Let's just say that it only took a week.

Kurt had walked in on Blaine staring at the screen, his eyes glazed over as he watched Kurt during the _4 Minutes _performance.

And, that same day at rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine didn't make an appearance.

And all of the Warblers knew that Kurt had found out.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this one.<strong>

**And I loved writing the part where the Warblers just talked over each other :p They seem civil and stuff, but I know that they actually aren't ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts**


	25. Sickling

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Holala! **

**I don't really have much to say today...**

**Except for the fact that my mom's watching project runway, and there's a gay guy on there and she's totally dissing him and hsi boyfriend and I'm just sitting there like "Aww, they're adorable! I want one. They remind me of Klaine. I love Klaine. I love gay men. I love rainbows, and unicorns, and glee. Gay men are awesome. Let me love them! I just want to gather them up in my arms and cuddle them to death"**

**:D**

**yes.**

**this is my life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: For my good friend, kurt gets sick and blaine has to take care of him<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kurt winced as his voice croaked into the phone.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed, cursing Blaine's sudden ability to realize things. Where was that skill when Kurt had spent all those months longing for him?

He shook his head, ridding of those thoughts, and cleared his throat before responding. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said, wincing as his voice cracked again. "Just a little hoarse."

"Are you sure?" Blaine's voice sounded worried. "You don't sound too good."

"Really," Kurt reassured him. "I'm fine."

"Well, okay then." Blaine paused for a moment, causing Kurt to raise his eyes in confusion as to what Blaine was getting at. "That's good. Because I'm almost at your house."

_Shit. He's going to figure out that I am actually sick. My appearance doesn't exactly scream 'healthy.'_

"Umm…why?" Kurt hoped that he didn't sound insensitive. "I mean – not that I'm not happy you're coming over but…"

"Can't a guy just want to see his boyfriend?" Kurt could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"I guess," Kurt responded, his voice croaking again.

Blaine laughed for a moment. "I'll be there in a few," he told Kurt.

"Mkay."

Kurt was about to hang up when he heard Blaine's voice come through the receiver again.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're actually sick. So there's no fooling me."

Kurt sighed and hung up the phone. He really didn't know how Blaine always knew everything.

…..

When Blaine arrived a few minutes later, he let himself in, knowing that Kurt wouldn't have left the confines of his bedroom.

"Kurt?" He called once he reached his boyfriend's bedroom door.

"Down here!" He heard Kurt try and yell. He sounded even worse in person.

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs, a grocery bag in hand. "Wow," he said once he caught a view of Kurt. "You're definitely not looking to hot."

"Shut up," Kurt said weekly, but Blaine could see the formation of a smile on his lips. "If you were sick, I wouldn't be teasing you."

Blaine chuckled before setting the bag down on Kurt's nightstand. "I got you some soup."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him but shook his head. "I'm not that hungry," he admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, that's cool," Blaine said as he shrugged. "You can eat it later."

"That was really sweet of you though."

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt closed his eyes at Blaine's touch, wishing more than anything that he wasn't sick so he could kiss Blaine properly.

"I'd do anything for you," Blaine whispered once he had pulled away.

Kurt felt himself blush while Blaine made himself comfortable on Kurt's bed beside him. "So," he said once he was settled, "What're you watching?"

"_The_ _Lion_ _King_," Kurt answered. "It's my honorary sick movie."

Blaine nodded, his thumb idly tracing patterns on Kurt's hand. "Mine's the _Titanic_," he admitted.

Kurt laughed and gave Blaine an amused look. "Seriously?"

"Hand to God," Blaine said as he raised his right hand. "It's my guilty pleasure."

Kurt laughed again and curled himself even tighter into Blaine's chest. He could feel his medicine taking effect, since he was suddenly becoming drowsy.

"Do you need to sleep?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded idly, feeling his eyes drooping closed.

"Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

Kurt propped his eyes back open, giving Blaine a confused look. "'M sick," he murmured. "You could get it."

"I'll risk it," he whispered as he leaned in and attached his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, relishing the feeling of Blaine's lips pressing softly into his before pulling away.

"If you get sick," he mumbled into Blaine's chest as he drifted back into sleep, "It isn't my fault."

A few days later, after Kurt had recovered, Blaine didn't show up to classes that day because he was ill. And when people asked him how he got sick, he would just blush and not respond.

But of course Kurt knew.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing sick!Kurt.<strong>

**I actually have a whole fic about it. It's called _Life on a Line. _And the next chapter is currently in progress, for any of you who read it...**

**_:D_**

**I'm excellent at advertising my own fics ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. Can yo u please leave me prompts? I think I'm running low...**


	26. Spies: Take Two

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**hi guys!**

**Sorry it's been awhile. My life is busy and hectic and just alskjflkjasd**

**But my birthday was last Monday :D And I got Glee season 2 (which I like to call Blaine in a box)**

**And the glee haitus is over on Tuesday :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: New Directions visit the Warblers<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finn, we <em>aren't <em>spying," Rachel told him as the New Directions walked not-so-stealthily into Dalton Academy. "We're merely visiting our friend Kurt, who we haven't seen in ages."

"Actually, I see him every weekend -"

"Yes, we know you live with him, but that's beside the point," Rachel huffed.

Mercedes and Tina both rolled their eyes at the short brunette, but they knew that she was genuinely just excited about seeing Kurt for the first time in weeks. They all were, even the guys.

"I don't know about you," Puck said as he sauntered ahead of the group, "But this gay Hogwarts better be treating my boy right, otherwise something's going down."

The group laughed and continued chatting as they made their way to the choir room – Rachel somehow knew where it was and was leading the way.

"Wait," Quinn stated suddenly once they were outside the choir room, "Remember what happened last time someone came to spy here?"

"We're _not _spying!" Rachel protested.

"My point _is," _Quinn stopped Rachel's soon to be rant, "That when Kurt came to spy here, he ended up being a student here."

"For one, we aren't spying so that's not even plausible," Rachel argued, "And also, Kurt's better off here anyway. He's not being bullied and he managed to get himself a gorgeous boyfriend and –"

"Wait," Finn stopped in his tracks, a confused expression on his face. "Kurt has a boyfriend?"

The rest of the group went silent, no one meeting Finn's eyes.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" He asked, feeling himself become more irritated.

Rachel nodded subtly.

"Who is it?" Finn demanded. "It better not be some creep!"

"It's Blaine," Rachel whispered before clearing her throat. "Anyway, let's get in there and give Kurt a nice surprise!"

The rest of the New Directions agreed as Rachel opened the door and filed in.

"When did Blaine become Kurt's boyfriend?" Finn yelled into the room after the rest of the choir. "And if it's been for a while now, why don't I know? And does Burt know? God, Burt will murder this boyfriend of Kurt's."

Finn had failed to notice that the rest of the New Directions had once again gone silent.

"What?" He said. "What is it?"

Then he noticed Kurt standing awkwardly against the wall, his tie undone and his shirt buttoned up wrong.

That in itself was worrisome to Finn, who was fully aware of how fashion forward Kurt was.

And then there was the fact that he was bright red everywhere and his hair was tousled.

And, oh yeah, Blaine was standing a few feet away in a very similar state.

"Uh, hi Finn," Kurt said awkwardly, not meeting his step-brother's eyes.

"What –" Finn stuttered. "Were you two –"

"Wanky!" Santana cried suddenly.

"Get some Hummel!" Puck added, a huge, malicious grin plastered on his face.

The rest of the girls all met each other's eyes and started squealing before forming a circle around Kurt and pounding him with questions.

Blaine glanced back at his boyfriend before looking at the New Direction's boys, clearing his throat awkwardly and refusing to meet any of their eyes.

However, the tension was relieved a moment later as the rest of the Warblers came bursting into the room.

"Kurt, Blaine!" One short Asian boy called. "We've been looking for you for ages to run some song ideas by you guys and –" He paused, finally noticing the visitors. "Oh god, not more spies," he groaned.

"These ones aren't so endearing," a tall African American boy added.

A blond haired boy chuckled, and Finn noticed that his hand was linked with another brown haired boy's.

_At least Kurt's not alone here, _he thought.

"David," Kurt said with a chuckle, "I still don't know how you found my failed spying attempt endearing."

"At least we didn't find it _adorable,_ like Blaine did," the Asian boy retorted. "Blaine was gushing about it for weeks."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed before linking hands with each other, Blaine placing a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, causing Finn's stepbrother to blush even more furiously.

And Finn had to admit that even though he was irritated about Kurt keeping something like a boyfriend from him, Blaine was good for Kurt. And Finn was genuinely happy for them.

* * *

><p><strong>aghhh. Protective!Finn. Furt! Klaine! Slight mentions of Neff! New Directions!<strong>

**THERE'S SO MUCH I LOVE IN THIS DRABBLE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. Can yo u please leave me prompts? I think I'm running low...**


	27. Dolphins, Unicorns, and Lord Tubbington

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**wow, two updates in two days :D I feel like I'm getting back to my old habits.**

**And volleyball's over on Tuesday. Which means that all of my stories will be updated more regularly.**

**I know it's been forever for Secrets and Life on a Line, and I'm sorry. but I'm just so busy and those are genuinly long chapters, and I'm the kind of person where I have to write the chapters all in one go...**

**anyway..**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Kurt tries to explain the ways of Brittany to Blaine (dolphins, unicorns, her cat..)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt turned in the hallway to see Brittany walking towards where he and Blaine were standing.

"Yes Brit?" He said once she was within hearing distance.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you and your dolphin are really cute together, and that I hope you have plenty of dolphin babies."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed, but Blaine's expression was more cute than embarrassed.

"And," she went on, "I think that you two are both the world's biggest unicorns."

Kurt chuckled and glanced at Blaine, knowing that the boy had no idea what the blonde girl was talking about.

"Oh!" Brittany jumped and pulled her phone out of her pocket, Kurt assuming that it had vibrated. "Lord Tubbington says that he agrees with me. And he also sent your unicorn a Facebook message."

And with that, Brittany pocketed her phone and walked away.

"Lord Tubbington?" Blaine asked once she was out of earshot.

"That's her cat," Kurt explained as he shut his locker. "He's supposedly good with technology."

Blaine let out a hesitant laugh, clearly not knowing how to digest that piece of information.

"And the dolphin and unicorn thing?"

"The unicorn thing I'm still trying to figure out, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with being unique and special and not being afraid to show who you are," he told Blaine. "And we're dolphins."

"That is what she said," Blaine agreed. "But do you want to explain why?"

"Because dolphins are just gay sharks," Kurt stated. He gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek and a smirk before turning away, walking off to his next class.

Blaine still didn't understand, but if he had learned anything from his time with the New Directions, it was that sometimes it was better _not _to know.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe<strong>

**I will never pass up a prompt about Blaine and Brittany**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	28. Boundaries

**Once again, my tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Prompt: Hmm…for a prompt…either protective!Puck/Finn/Burt or Cheerio!Kurt and Football!Blaine.**

**How about…all of the above in the same drabble :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine can honestly say he had never been more afraid for his life than he was in that moment.<p>

There he stood, in his football uniform, cornered by three of the biggest, scariest, most threatening guys he knew.

Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman.

He hadn't really done anything wrong – at least not yet. He had only been admiring Kurt's ass in that tight, red, polyester cheerleading uniform. It's not like he had actually _done _anything about it.

But they had seen, and Blaine was about to die.

He silently thanked God that he still had his uniform on – all that protective padding was actually going to come in handy for once.

Blaine stared at the ground, trying to control his breathing. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak.

"Blaine," Burt said gruffly. "I don't want to hurt you –"

"We don't?" Finn interrupted. "But he was checking out Kurt and looking at him like he was a piece of meat and –"

"I swear to god, Anderson, if you so much as lay a finger on Hummel then –" Puck said at the same time as Finn.

"Fellas," Burt scolded the two teenagers. "Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend – they are allowed to do things."

Blaine let out a breath of relief, thinking that maybe Burt wasn't going to kill him.

"However," he went on, and Blaine knew that all hope was lost, "There are boundaries. Lots of boundaries. At least there better be."

Blaine gulped again and nodded, assuring Burt that boundaries would indeed be established.

"So, you can hold his hand. And you can kiss him. And you can cuddle." Blaine nodded again, and hoped that he didn't look too guilty – he didn't want Burt to know that he and Kurt had done a little bit more than that already.

"Actually, no kissing," Puck added after a moment.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed. "And no hand holding either!"

"Just no physical contact," Puck instructed, "Ever."

Blaine felt his eyes widen and he could hear Burt chuckling slightly. He knew that seeing Finn and Puck all protective about Kurt warmed his heart.

It looked as if the elder Hummel was about to say something when they heard a pristine voice come from the entry of the locker room.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded through the room, "Are you in here?"

"Yeah," Blaine called back, hoping that his voice did quiver. "I'm over in the corner."

The three burly men shot each other worried glances before sprinting out the backdoor of the locker room.

"There you are," Kurt sighed as the wound himself into Blaine's arms. "I've been looking for you. I just wanted to say that you look –" he paused to attach his mouth to Blaine's neck. "So…very…sexy…"

Blaine gulped, the previous conversation playing through his head.

But as Kurt's lips finally reached his own, he thought that maybe dealing with the consequences of breaking Finn and Puck's rules was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally love the Puckurt friendship. I think it's completely and utterly adorable.<strong>

**So, needless to say, this one hit a soft spot with me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	29. So Didn't Need to See That

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Wevid attempts to break into a New Direction's practice, much to klaine's distain. Might want to do during booty camp.<strong>

**Hehehe. You're all gonna like this one.**

* * *

><p>"Wes, this is definitely not going to work."<p>

Wes chuckled to himself as he and David made their way not so sneakily into McKinley. "It is, _David," _he said, "And we no longer would be considered spies, since we graduated last year."

David sighed as they continued to try and remain stealthy. "What are we doing here anyway?" He whispered after a few moments.

"We're just visiting Blaine," Wes responded. "I miss my little gel-headed goober."

"You know Kurt doesn't like surprises," David reminded his friend, "And this will definitely be a surprise."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it. Because this is happening, one way or another."

And with that, the two Dalton alumni had made their way outside the choir room. Before arriving, they'd checked Blaine's Facebook page to find where he would be, and apparently it was still in the choir room.

"Isn't school over by now?" David asked quietly, trying to keep their presence unknown.

"Dunno," Wes answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it says he's still here, so he's still here."

Wes nodded his head firmly at David before pushing the doors open.

And then, Wes actually _did _regret surprising the two boys at all.

They were wearing workout outfits, which in itself wasn't disturbing.

However, there was no one else in the room besides the two previous Warblers.

And, those very same boys were currently leaning against the piano, their lips attacking the others' in a very, _very _desperate manner.

Kurt made a moaning kind of noise, and Wes saw Blaine's hand slip up the back of his shirt. He shot David a look, pleading with his eyes for David to come up with a plan for what they should do.

He just wanted them to notice that they were there. Everything would be so much easier if they would just notice.

However, as Kurt's hands started roaming up the front of Blaine's shirt, he knew that it wasn't going to happen in any way, shape, or form. They were just too preoccupied.

Wes glanced at David again, this time telling him with a nod of his head to quietly slip back out of the room.

They shut the door behind them quietly before breaking into a sprint and running full force back to their car.

"Well," David panted once he closed the passenger door, "At least we know that Blaine's getting some."

Wes went to respond, a flash of his phone stopping him mid word. He picked it up and read the text message.

**I know that you were in there ;) I just didn't want to stop what I was doing. And sorry about that – it's just that Kurt was dancing, and I – yeah. We'll meet you two for coffee in an hour, okay? – Blaine**

Wes showed the text to David, who let out a low whistle.

"Damn," he said, "If it takes them an hour to recover from that, I don't want to know what'll happen once they go all the way."

Wes laughed, the excitement of seeing his gel-haired goober shining through on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys :D Sorry it's been a while, but volleyball is FINALLY over and I have my life back :D<strong>

**and last weeks episode of Glee was amazing. After I get this posted, I'm starting a oneshot based on why Finn now seemingly hates Blaine. I'm not sure when it'll be posted, because I"m anticipating that it'll be rather long...**

**And next weeks episode...**

**It may kill me.**

**like, actual death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	30. Finnocence is Gone

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>No prompt. Purely my headcanon :) It kind of goes with the oneshot I posted called Because of REasons, in which Finn is being a dickhead to Blaine.<strong>

**sorry for my language, but i absolutely do not tolerate Finn's bullying of Blaine.**

**Which would explain why he is called said names in this drabble :p**

**Warning: No Finnocence whatsoever.**

* * *

><p>"Finn Hudson."<p>

Finn turned to see Kurt coming towards him, glaring daggers.

He gulped. "Y-yes?" Nothing scared him more than an angry Kurt Hummel.

"You're going to listen, and you're going to obey," Kurt demanded in a low voice. Finn nodded eagerly, showing Kurt that he would indeed do whatever he said.

"You're going to stop being such a douche to my boyfriend. I don't know what it is you don't like about him, but he's sticking around, whether you like it or not," Kurt sneered, "So you better stop being a dick, and start treating him like family."

Kurt stared intently at Finn, waiting for him to give some sign of acknowledgement.

Finn nodded, and Kurt glared at him once more before striding away.

He gulped again as he closed his locker, knowing that he had some extreme apologies to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes, but I practically need this to happen.<strong>

**And I'm working on getting all of my fics updated.**

**It's a slow process, but it'll happen eventually...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	31. A New Kind of Dancing

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>woot. two in one day!<strong>

**Prompt: kurt teaches blaine a little bit of new directions dancing, and it ends a little steamy (just yto (sic) see if you can)**

**Oh, I can :p I definitely can.**

**And I'm watching Curt Mega's livestream as I'm writing this, so sorry if I seem a little distracted**

**I was going to have this onebe where they weren't together yet, but then I got a plot bunny.**

**Well, sorta.**

* * *

><p><em>Step, step, turn, hop.<em>

That was the kind of dancing Blaine was used to. That was the kind of dancing he could make look good.

But this – this was definitely not something Blaine could do.

He knew that the New Direction's choreography was more intense than the Warblers. After all, acapella groups never really required that much dancing.

"No, Blaine, you actually have to _move _your hips. That's why you have them," Kurt was sitting on the floor a distance away from Blaine, watching as his boyfriend attempted to pick up the latest choreography.

"Well I'm sorry that they don't want to move like that," Blaine panted, out of breath. They'd been doing this for an hour after Booty Camp, which, even though Mr. Shue was under the impression that Blaine could do anything, Blaine knew he needed.

And, according to Kurt, he apparently needed extra.

"Blaine, honestly, it's not that hard," Kurt sighed as he stood and made his way towards Blaine.

"Well if it's not that hard, then you do it," Blaine grunted, hoping that Kurt didn't hear him.

But Kurt had. "Okay," he said before shedding his sweater and throwing it onto the nearby piano.

Blaine was shocked to find that Kurt was only wearing a white, nicely fitting tank top under his sweater.

That was a pleasant surprise.

"So," Kurt interrupted Blaine's current train of thought, "You want to start like this." He cocked his hip to the side, holding it there for Blaine to observe. "And then you go like this." He moved his hips in a circular motion and, _holy hell, how did Kurt move his hips like that?_

Once Kurt had finished the move, he turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face. "See?"

Blaine huffed, more out of sexual frustration than anything else. "I still won't be able to do it," he mumbled.

But of course Kurt heard him again. "Here," he sighed. "I'll help you."

_Help me? _Blaine thought. _How is he going to – oh. Like that._

Kurt had walked up behind Blaine and put his hands on Blaine's hips, slowly guiding them in the direction they needed to go.

Now, it wasn't as if he and Kurt hadn't done these kinds of things before – they had been dating for almost 8 months. But they had never done it in such a public, in such a seemingly innocent scenario.

Key word seemingly – because Blaine knew that Kurt knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine, and how it was affecting the boy.

"And then," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "You can do a little of this," he moved Blaine's hips in a grinding sort of motion.

Kurt spun Blaine around so that they were facing each other. "And," he murmured, "Sometimes partner dancing will come up. And since this is the New Directions, it isn't always the most _innocent _of dancing."

As he said this, Kurt's arms wound themselves around Blaine's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer.

"Like this?" Blaine muttered as he leant in and attached his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Mmm," Kurt panted, "Yeah. Just like that."

"And how about his?" Blaine breathed against Kurt's collarbone as he pushed his boyfriend up against the wall, teasing his jaw with his lips.

"That usually doesn't happen," Kurt replied breathlessly. "But I'm not complaining."

Blaine grinned and tilted his face up so that his angled right above Kurt's, barely touching the other boy's. "So," he whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's face, "Am I ready for New Direction's choreography."

"No," Kurt muttered back, "But you are ready to be thoroughly made out with."

And Kurt had finally had enough. At least that's what Blaine assumed from Kurt's lips crushing down onto his, Blaine pressing him harder into the wall.

He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kurt's tongue to swipe his bottom lip.

"God," he breathed as Kurt pulled away to attach his lips to Blaine's neck. "You're dancing was so hot. You have no idea what that did to me."

Kurt smirked and attached his lips back to Blaine's. "Mmm, I think I do," he murmured.

And, as they continued on, Blaine was never more thankful that he had stayed three hours after school had ended.

Because the chances of them getting interrupted were very, very slim.

* * *

><p><strong>:) :)<strong>

**:)**

**:)**

**:D**

**This was me while writing this**

**Because writing about klisses and listening to Curt Mega talk just do that to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :)**

**So Drop a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	32. Names in a Heart

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>HI HOW ARE YOU ALL? ME? OH I'M GREAT BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS AND THEIR JUST SO IN LOVE AND MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP AND THEIR GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE PLENTY OF GAYBIES AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, HAVING SOFT FOCUS SEX ALL THE TIME.<strong>

**And that soft focus sexin' thing was from Jim C's glee-cap :D**

**And you all probably all thought I died.**

**Which was very, very possible considering that episode.**

**Actually, I'm surprised I didn't die.**

**How didn't I die?**

**I feel like it's that line from the incredible's where Dash is like "We survived but we're dead!"**

**Anyway**

**This one is my own idea**

**ANd I'm having it be where Kurt and Blaien aren't together yet.**

* * *

><p><em>If I were Kurt's math notes, where would I be?<em>

Blaine kept thinking this to himself as he rummaged through Kurt's backpack, looking for said boy's notes on the day's lesson – it's not that he hadn't been paying attention, because he was _trying, _but everything Kurt did kept distracting him.

And, yeah, Blaine probably _shouldn't _be thinking thoughts like that about Kurt, but these feelings had been starting to occur within Blaine more and more.

But, honestly, how Kurt had so much _stuff _in his backpack, or as Kurt called it a _satchel_, Blaine didn't know.

He found three scarves, five broaches, probably around twenty different pens and pencils, and then a plethora of notebooks.

Now, all Blaine needed to do was figure out which one was for math and then everything was settled.

That was probably easier than it sounded. Blaine was sort of trying to do this in a hurry – after all, if Kurt found him going through his stuff, he would _not _be happy with Blaine.

He flipped through one of the notebooks and then discarded it once he realized that it wasn't what he needed. Blaine continued on this way until there was only one notebook left.

He opened up the notebook to a random page and then froze before flipping through the rest of it. His eyes remained glued on the page, just staring at what had been written – or drawn – on the page in front of him.

_Kurt + Blaine_

But there was more.

There was a big heart drawn around their names.

Well, this definitely changed everything.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he just sat there and stared at the notebook, trying to find a reason as to why that would be written on the paper. At least a reason that _wasn't _the obvious one.

But his mind could only come up with one.

Kurt liked him.

Kurt Hummel liked him.

Kurt E. Hummel _liked _him.

Blaine probably would have sat there staring at the drawing all day if Kurt hadn't chosen that precise moment to walk in.

"Hey, Blaine, I was – what are you doing?" Kurt froze before closing the door, shooting Blaine a glare that clearly said _Why the hell are you going through my satchel?_

But Blaine didn't respond. He simply turned the notebook towards Kurt so that the slim boy could see it. Kurt instantly flushed bright red, turning his eyes downcast and starting to turn around, mumbling incoherent nothings that Blaine assumed were excuses for him to leave.

Blaine leapt to his feet and reached for Kurt, grabbing the boy's wrist. He wasn't going to let Kurt escape. He knew that now was the time to tell Kurt how he felt – and judging by what he just found, Kurt felt the same way.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, pulling the boy towards him.

"Where did you find that?" Kurt asked him, his voice strained. And, _god, _it _killed _Blaine that he was so torn up about this. "You weren't supposed to see that. Now everything's ruined, and –"

"_No," _Blaine said forcefully, forcing Kurt to look into his eyes. "Everything is definitely _not _ruined. In fact, it's the opposite."

"I – what?" Kurt stammered. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been hoping that Kurt would understand what he was getting at, making this whole thing ten times easier.

"Kurt…" He paused and groaned. "Okay, I'll be blunt. I like you. I have for a while now, and I didn't think you felt the same, so… But then I saw this and now – now I'm pretty sure that you do and –"

And now it was Kurt's turn to cut Blaine off.

Except that he did it by softly pressing his lips to Blaine's.

And – _oh –_ Blaine totally approved of his methods.

When Kurt pulled away, he kept his hands wrapped around Blaine's neck, their faces still close enough together so that their noses were touching. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kurt breathed.

Blaine chuckled and raised his hand to stroke Kurt's cheek. "When did you draw that picture?"

Kurt flushed again, causing Blaine to lean in and kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Around Valentine's Day," Kurt admitted a moment later. "That's what I was working on when you – when you came to tell me that there was an emergency Warbler's meeting. The one where you announced that you wanted to sing to Jeremiah."

Blaine flushed this time. He hoped that Kurt had just forgotten about that one of his many lapses in judgment. "I'm sorry about that," he muttered, more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt leant in again and pressed his lips to Blaine's, the kiss more forceful and more reassuring than their first. "Don't be," he murmured against Blaine's lips. "Because you're _all mine _now."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his body closer and effectively deepening the kiss.

And the last coherent thought that went through his mind was _Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this :D<strong>

**And I'm planning on writing _something, anything _about the last episode. I'm just not sure what yet.**

**OH! and I wrote a oneshot about their first time, which I wrote/posted before the episode aired because I wanted to get my version out there before the canon became my headcanon (which it definitely did)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :**

**So review with a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	33. Chocolate and Zoos

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all :)<strong>

**I'm still dazed from that episode (maybe because I watched it again this morning)**

**Prompt: Chocolate…zoo – timberstar**

**At first when I Read this I was confused, because I read it as 'chocolate zoo'**

**So I'm having this one be another baby!Klaine one :D**

* * *

><p>Five year old Kurt was prancing – yes, <em>prancing – <em>into the zoo entrance.

"Momma, when's Blaine gonna be here?" He asked, for the twelfth time as he tugged on his mother's hand.

"I dunno, baby," she said. "But it should be soon. It's almost noon, which is when his babysitter said she'd drop him off."

Kurt nodded excitedly as he dragged his mother further into the zoo. "Doesn't Blaine have parents?" He asked her.

"Of course he does," she responded, fondly petting his soft hair. "They're just very busy."

Kurt nodded again – something that Elizabeth noticed was becoming more of a habit with the young boy. That, and the fact that he was becoming more finicky about his clothing.

Elizabeth chuckled and turned towards where she spotted a teenager walking with a small, short, curly haired boy with big hazel eyes. They had met Blaine at a sort of pre-preschool thing a year ago, and he and Kurt had instantly became friends.

"Baby, look who it is," she told Kurt, nudging him gently.

Kurt turned and his eyes widened as he jumped in delight. "Blaine!" He squealed before releasing his mother's hand and bounding over to the shorter boy. "Blaine!"

He flew his arms around the boy, hugging him as tightly as his little body could. Blaine instantly hugged him back, and Elizabeth honestly didn't know how she had raised such a _loving _boy.

"I got you something," Blaine said suddenly once Kurt had pulled away.

"What?" Kurt responded, the excitement practically seeping off of him.

Blaine grinned his tiny little grin at Kurt before shoving his hand into his pocket, pulling it out a moment later. He held it out towards Kurt, revealing a piece of chocolate.

"Yumm!" Kurt squealed again, cupping his hands and gesturing for Blaine to drop it in there. He quickly unwrapped it and plopped it into his mouth, much to Elizabeth's surprise. He _never _ate chocolate. But Blaine gave it to him, so _of course _he ate it.

The babysitter left shortly after, Elizabeth promising to bring Blaine home after dinner.

Once she had left, Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand, leading him into the zoo.

Elizabeth knew that her son had all but forgotten about her, but she couldn't help but smile fondly at the two.

And, judging by the way the two interacted with each other, she knew that there was a chance they would end up together someday.

After all, she of all people knew spending the rest of your life with your best friend was definitely the way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>alskdflkasjdf<strong>

**babies!**

**alsdjflksdjfl**

**Momma Hummel!**

**alsdkjflksjdf**

**alskdjflksdjf**

**laskjdflksdajf**

**So I think I'm going to write a few things based off the last episode. ONe about the morning after (of course. it just has to be done) and then one where Kurt and Blaine go back to the gay bar.**

**And then I'm going to write another oneshot about 13 year old!Klaine, who are just sorting out their feelings. Or maybe I'll make it a multichapter starting with them as wee little ones.**

**Idk. I'm not starting another WIP until Life on a LIne is finished, which should be relatively soon...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :**

**So review with a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	34. Interrogation

**My tumblr is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo!<strong>

**So i started writing this one as a prompt, but then it turned into 2500 words so I made it a chapter of Secrets :) So you should all go read that :D**

**We're pretending this one is a week or so after Klaine had soft focus sex ;)**

* * *

><p>"Have a seat Blaine."<p>

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat across the table from where Burt and Finn were sitting.

The only thing that went through Blaine's mind was _They know._

He knew that when Kurt had gone home late Saturday afternoon, the chances of them being caught were high, since Burt and Carole had returned home around noon.

But he hoped that they wouldn't know.

"So, Blaine," Burt said as he shot a glare his way. "Finn has informed me that Kurt wasn't home at all Friday night. And I know for a fact that he didn't come home Saturday until four in the afternoon."

Blaine didn't make contact with either of the big men sitting across from him. But he honestly Finn had ratted Kurt out. He, from what Kurt had told him, was in their own house having sex with Rachel. So if anyone's should be getting in trouble, it should be _Finn._

Blaine was honestly getting a little sick of Finn's constant hating on him. He didn't know what it was he did, but he had had enough.

"Care to explain where he was?"

Now, Blaine knew lying to Burt would get him absolutely nowhere. "He was at my house, sir," Blaine answered, inserting the 'sir' for good measure.

"Were your parents' home?"

"No, sir," Blaine responded again, his voice quieter. He knew that this could lead to absolutely nowhere good.

He heard Burt's angry intake of breath. "Were you two fully clothed the entire time?"

Blaine realized that he now had a problem. If he told Burt the truth, who _knows _what would happen. He didn't want to get Kurt in any more trouble than he already was. But then he felt that blatantly lying to Burt would be wrong too.

But  
>he knew that Kurt would be angry at him if he of all people told his dad what they had done. "Yes sir," Blaine answered, hoping that his voice wasn't quivering. "We – we didn't do anything inappropriate, sir."<p>

Finn's eyes widened, and _damn that stutter,_ Blaine thought. _Burt's going to know you're lying, and everything's just going to go downhill form here._

"Alright," Burt grunted, and Blaine could tell that he didn't fully believe him.

"Burt!" Finn exclaimed. "That's not true and you know it!"

And Blaine had honestly had enough. "You know what, Finn?" He said. "I bet you didn't tell him how Rachel came over that same night. Or how she gave you her virginity while she was here. In his own _house. _Don't you think that's a bit bigger of an issue than to whether or not me and Kurt had sex somewhere else?"

Burt's eyes widened as he turned to Finn, who was blushing like mad.

Kurt appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Just so you know," he announced, startling everyone but Blaine who had seen him coming. "I heard that whole thing."

Burt turned to Kurt. "You'll give me the whole truth about everything that happened that night, won't you?"

Kurt sighed as he took a seat next to Blaine, placing a hand on his thigh under the table. "If you want."

Burt nodded, so Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay. After the performance, I went to Blaine's. And yes, we had sex."

Blaine honestly couldn't _believe _that Kurt was telling this to his dad while he was sitting there.

"And, before you ask, no, he didn't pressure me into anything. I love him, and we were ready. And _yes, _we were safe. It's like I can read your mind," Kurt went on, speaking about his as if he already had once.

At that moment, Carole walked into the kitchen and caught Blaine's eye, grinning widely at him. And, because of that, Blaine _knew _that it was probably the first thing Kurt had told her when he'd returned home.

"As for Finn and Rachel," Kurt continued, "From what I can gather, they too did the deed. Except that it was in your own house, while you two weren't home. Which I find slightly more scandalous."

Blaine tried not to laugh and was luckily saved as Kurt stood up and started walking out of the room, dragging Blaine along after him. "Now if you're done interrogating me, we're going up to my room."

Burt opened his mouth, but Kurt beat him too it. "Yes, I know, _door open. _But we've already done the big 'no no,' so what's the big deal?"

They rounded the corner then, and Blaine didn't know how Kurt could be so _bold _as to speak about their private life like that.

Once they entered his room, Kurt closed his door – against his dad's orders – and pushed Blaine against it. He pressed his body up against Blaine's and leant in until their lips touched, burying his hands into Blaine's untamed hair.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, breathless, once Kurt had pulled away.

"Nothing," Kurt responded. "I just love you. And it's the first time I've seen you since – you know – and I just wanted to show you that it didn't change anything. We're still us."

Blaine smiled sweetly at him before leaning back in towards Kurt's lips. He stopped a mere centimeter away. "Yeah," he breathed. "We're still us." He closed the final distance between their lips, slowly pushing Kurt towards the bed.

"KURT!" Came Burt's voice from down the stairs. "YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT IN MY HOUSE WHILE I'M STILL HERE!"

Blaine pulled away and chuckled. Some things really did never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I'm still planning on writing the morning after :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MAH TUMBLR! warblingaway is the url :**

**So review with a Review :) And feel free to leave me prompts. **


	35. Birthday Boy Blainers

**Prompt: Blaine's birthday should include the amazingness that is the Dalton Warblers**

**I'm making this quick because I just had a lightbulb about a future!fic thing that needs to be written (or at least started) in a matter of minutes, before I forget it.**

**So sorry if this is cracky.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he hurled himself down the stairs of McKinley towards his boyfriend. "It's your birthday!"<p>

"That it is," Blaine agreed, planting a small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I have a surprise for you," Kurt murmured, breathless once Blaine pulled away.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, which Kurt took as a sign for him to continue.

"All right guys," Kurt called over his shoulder. "Come on out."

And, out of nowhere, all of the Dalton Warblers – including the graduated ones – burst out of nearby classroom and closets.

"Guys!" Blaine laughed, joy emanating around him.

"Before you say anything," Wes started, and _yeah, it was good to see him again._ "We have something to sing to you."

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Blainers_

_Happy Birthday to youuuu_

And, yes, the song sounded amazing in acapella. But what made it ten thousand times better was the fact that these guys, his _friends, _were all here with him, celebrating his birthday.

Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, silently thanking him for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not cracky, but whatever.<strong>

**And i literally wrote this in like three minutes.**

**ACHIEVEMENT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D**


	36. Horror Movie

**Prompt: horror movie – twicked**

**I'm currently in the middle of writing one honking oneshot that's not even halfway done and is 6500 words long o_O it's kind of a Klaine AU/futurefic thing where they didn't get to sing the duet in original songs…**

**It's hard to explain, but you'll see soon.**

**Whenever it's done.**

**Which I have no idea when that will be, since the beast seems to just be writing itself.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine I'm really not comfortable watching this –" Kurt cut off midsentence as he allowed himself to cringe into Blaine's shoulder, effectively burying his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.<p>

"Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad," Blaine chuckled as he nudged Kurt's side gently before wrapping his arm protectively around the slim boy's waist. Truth be told, he may have had ulterior motives for suggesting they watch the horror movie. He'd been informed that Kurt didn't handle them well, and Blaine fully wanted to use that to his advantage. Which, as it turns out, was working. "It's just a little gore."

"Just a little gore," Kurt echoed, his voice strained. Blaine saw him take another peek at the movie screen before ducking back into Blaine. "It's terrible."

Blaine smirked before leaning in to kiss Kurt's temple, letting his lips linger for a moment. "We don't need to watch it if you don't want to," Blaine murmured against his forehead.

Kurt was about to respond, but Blaine suddenly got a better, far more brilliant idea.

"Or," he prompted, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I could find a way to easily distract you."

Kurt turned his head, which was still on Blaine's shoulder, and quirked an eye at his boyfriend. "Really," he drawled, knowing full well what Blaine was implying. "And what would that be?"

"Mmm, I don't know," Blaine muttered as he leaned in closer to Kurt's lips. "Maybe this," he whispered as he planted a kiss against Kurt's jaw. "Or this," his lips pressing against the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "But mostly this."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in both his hands and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's, smirking as he heard Kurt gasp slightly.

Blaine knew that he definitely was a great distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>heheheheheheheheheee<strong>

**i love me some kurt and blaine**

**disclaimer: i don't own glee**

**Now guys. If you follow me on tumblr, or if you're going to (warblingaway) i would appreciate it if you left me asks in my ask box. I prefer writing them like that because then I can jsut write them straight onto tumblr, because sometimes i forget to post them on there...**

**and even if you don't have a tumblr, you can stlil prompt them on there under anonymous**

**or you can still prompt them on here.**

**even though i would prefer it via tumblr.**

**ahem.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW BECAUSE KLAINE IS WONDERFUL AND LOVING AND ATTRACTIVE AND EVERYTHING THAT IS RIGHT IN THIS WORLD**


	37. Rendered Speechless

**So that long oneshot _still _isn't done. it stands at about 10,000 words right now and i'm not sure how long it's going to end up being. it just never wants to end.**

**sigh. glee's not on this week :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Blaine gets stuck waiting for kurt to show up to nd practice (hair issue or something) and only brit is in the room… -twicked<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine Warbler?"<p>

Blaine turned, unsure of who had just said his name. The last time anyone had called him that was during his cringe-worthy kiss with Rachel.

However, it wasn't Rachel standing in the room right now.

It was Brittany.

"Hey, Brit," Blaine greeted her with a grin, shifting in his seat.

"Why are you in here?" She asked. "And where's your dolphin?"

It took Blaine a moment to remember what the whole dolphin thing was about, but once he got it he smiled at the girl. "He's fixing his pants or something," Blaine told her. "He said to wait for him in here and then we could go get coffee."

Brittany nodded and sat in the chair next to him. "Why didn't you go to help him with his pants?" She asked seriously.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the girl, realizing that she wasn't playing around. "I – what?" He didn't know how to respond to that. Who _would _know how to respond to that?

"Well that's what I tell guys all the time," Brittany explained. "And then we end up making out and stuff."

Blaine opened his mouth and kept it that way for a moment before closing it, realizing that he had absolutely no words.

"And Kurt has really nice pants," Brittany went on. "But they'd probably be really hard to get off."

Blaine was having a hard time processing all of this. Yeah, he definitely noticed how tight Kurt's pants always were, but he hadn't really ever _thought _about the fact that they'd be hard to peel off the boy.

_No Blaine, _he scolded himself as very undapper thoughts invaded his mind, _Don't go there._

"He's a really good kisser, you know," Brittany continued. "I'm not sure if you do though. I never see you kiss him. Do you kiss him Blaine?"

Blaine was about to respond because yes, he kissed Kurt plenty, but Brittany simply continued talking.

"And his lips are really soft. And he likes to be kissed. And cuddled."

Blaine was plenty aware of all three of those things.

"And he talks about marrying you," Brittany said a few seconds later. She paused, and Blaine saw her eyes go wide. "Oops," she murmured. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Kurt specifically said 'Don't tell Blaine. It's embarrassing.'"

Blaine once again was about to respond, however this time was interrupted by none other than his adorable boyfriend who apparently talked about marrying him.

"Hi," he said, practically flouncing into the room. He approached Blaine and leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt noticed Brittany out of the corner of his eye, turning and grinning at the girl. "Hey Brit," he said, "Keeping Blaine company?"

Brittany stood up and nodded. "He's a very good listener," she responded. "But he does this weird thing where he opens his mouth and then closes it. Kind of like a fish." Her eyes widened, her head turning back to Kurt. "He really _is _a dolphin isn't he?" She half whispered.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, Brit," he answered her. "He's my dolphin."

Brittany grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"So," Kurt turned to Blaine, who was still seated in the chair. "What did she say this time that rendered you so speechless."

Blaine grinned and stood up, going to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Something about your pants," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck, smiling into it as he heard Kurt's breath quicken. "And you're lips. And she might have mentioned something about how you talk of marrying me."

Kurt groaned, but whether it was out of frustration at Brittany or pleasure at what Blaine was doing to his neck, Blaine would never know, seeing as he pressed his lips to Kurt's with the intent of never pulling away.

* * *

><p><strong>KLISSES<br>MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D Kurt and Blaine would like you to review so that they can have more wonderful things written about them by one Megan/Klainebowsgalore/warblingaway (on tumblr)**


	38. Looks Like We Have a Newbie

**So this one is...different. I'm not going to explain why, but it just is. You'll see.**

**I wrote it about a post I saw on tumblr. If you want to see it, PM me and i'll send you the link :D**

**Now enjoy. And let me know what you think, becuase this is drastically different than anything i've ever done.**

* * *

><p>"So I see you didn't mean what you said last time," Sebastian says as he slides into the seat besides Kurt. "When you said that this just wasn't your thing."<p>

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, taking another sip of his drink. "Changed my mind."

Sebastian grins at him and orders himself a beer, taking a long swig before turning and facing the boy. "Well, before you got here, I already got two guys into the bathroom with me," he smirks at the shorter boy, who merely rolls his eyes.

"Please," he scoffs, taking another long sip of his drink. "I could get any guy in here. I mean look at me."

Sebastian doesn't disagree, instead merely looking Kurt up and down. "Alright, I'll give you that," he smiles into his beer. He pauses for a moment, looking past Kurt. "Hold on a minute," he murmurs quietly. Then louder so Kurt can clearly hear him. "You know how it's kind of my job to do the 'welcoming' to the newbies here. At least I'm assuming you remember."

Kurt nods, feeling a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He hasn't blushed in weeks, not since he's started frequenting the gay bar.

"Well," Sebastian goes on, "Looks like we have a newbie tonight."

Kurt doesn't turn around, not really caring who Sebastian's next hook up will be with.

So what the boy says next takes him off guard.

"Get him in your bed tonight, Hummel, and I'l buy you a month's worth of coffee."

Kurt now turns, and, the boy he sees definitely doesn't look like he belongs at a gay bar. He's wearing a _bowtie. _A freaking bowtie. People don't dress like that when going to a bar.

But he's hot, and once Kurt realizes that it's all that he can think. He takes another sip of his drink before setting it down and looking Sebastian in the eye. "You're on," he says, before strutting over to to where the boy in the bowtie is standing.

"Hi," he purrs into the boy's ear. He whirls around, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," he responds immediately, holding out his hand.

"First time here?" Kurt asks as he shakes Blaine's hand.

Blaine chuckles and nods. "Yeah," he says. "I thought I'd try being spontaneous and fun."

Kurt laughs along for a moment before turning his gaze back on Blaine, staring into the boy's eyes. "I can make you feel spontaneous and fun," he practically growls at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widen, and in that instant Kurt knows that the boy hasn't done anything like this before. He feels slightly guilty for a moment, but he of all people knows the affects that gay bars can have on people.

"C'mon," he murmurs. "Let's dance."

He grabs Blaine's hand and drags him out onto the dance floor, and he's surprised to find that he doesn't have to do a lot of coaxing to get him to dance.

Seconds turn into minutes, and a half hour later Kurt finds himself pressed against the wall with Blaine's lips attacking his feverishly.

"God," Blaine breaths into his mouth, "I didn't even have anything to drink."

Kurt relishes at that a little, because he's never turned a guy who wasn't intoxicated on like this.

Kurt breaths out roughly before lowering his head to suck on Blaine's neck, moving his hands up Blaine's chest. "You're so hot," he murmurs to Blaine. "You have no idea."

In any other situation, he probably would have ogled Blaine from afar.

But not now.

The bar did something to him. It turned him into some kind of animal.

"Come home with me," Kurt murmurs into Blaine's ear as the boy attackshis neck.

Blaine instantly pulls away. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me," Kurt replies. He never remembered being so _bold. _"I mean, that's why you came here, right?"

Blaine pauses for a moment before abruptly backing up and walking backwards. "No," he says softly. "I - I'm sorry."

Kurt huffs in frustration. "Fine," he retorts. "But can we at least go out there and tell that guy that we did it? I kind of want my free coffee."

Blaine opens his mouth in awe before chuckling. "Fine," he pauses again, giving Kurt a quizzical look. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not always like this?"

Kurt shrugs, leaning against the wall. "Because I'm usually not under the influence," he replies. "I'm actually quite a good boy outside of the bar."

"Well," Blaine says as he writes his number on a sheet of paper. "If you'd like to share that free coffee with me, give me a call." He gives Kurt a sly grin before walking out of the bathroom.

Kurt follows a moment later, heading straight towards Sebastian. "It's done," he says, holding the paper with Blaine's number tightly in his hand.

"Great," Sebastian grins. "I knew you could do it."

Kurt turns back just in time to see Blaine walking out of the bar. "You know," he says to Sebastian a moment later. "I still don't think this whole gay bar thing is cut out for me."

"We'll see," Sebastian turns back towards the counter. "There's always next week."

* * *

><p><strong>See what I meant when i said it was different? After I finished writing this last night, I literally sat there for a minute staring at it and thinking 'what did i just write?'<strong>

**And this was going to be chapter 42, but i kind of couldn't wait to post it...**

**And would you guys want this posted as a oneshot so it can be favorited or whatever? Because it does quailfy in length for my oneshot length requirements...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D Kurt and Blaine would like you to review so that they can have more wonderful things written about them by one Megan/Klainebowsgalore/warblingaway (on tumblr)**


	39. What are You Reading?

**woot. two in one day.**

**This is another dialogue one and...it's kind of cracky****.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, c'mere."<p>

"Blaine, what – What website is this?"

"It's called Fanfiction."

"And why exactly are you reading things fans write about the things they obsess over?"

"Because, there's stories about _us, _Kurt."

"There's – what?"

"Stories. About us."

"Really? But we're not…imaginary. We're real people."

"…."

"We are real people, right Blaine?"

"Well I thought we were but…these people keep referring to us as their favorite characters, and – oh god, Kurt, how do they _know _about that?"

"Blaine, Blaine, get rid of it! I feel so violated! Did you tell anyone? That was a _secret, _Blaine."

"I didn't tell anyone, but you don't exactly make your kinks subtle and –"

"Just stop talking Blaine, and stop reading porn about us."

"But it's kind of interesting, and –"

"Blaine, seriously, these people are just messed up if they think we're fictional characters. I mean, we're real people."

"Are we? Are we really?"

"I knew I should have let you watch those sci-fi movies…"

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**...**

**I love crack sometimes. Especially of the Klaine variety**

**I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D Kurt and Blaine would like you to review so that they can have more wonderful things written about them by one Megan/Klainebowsgalore/warblingaway (on tumblr)**


	40. Thanksgiving with the Hudmels

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE**

**We're going out of town for the weekend, so I'm not sure when the next update will be...**

**Have a Thanksgiving drabble :)**

* * *

><p>"Finn, can you pass the potatoes?"<p>

Finn looked from Blaine to the potatoes, and then back to Blaine. "But - there's only a scoop left."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "You can have them. I don't really need them." He saw Kurt giving him a disapproving look from the corner of his eye - his boyfriend kept telling him to just stand up to Finn and his sudden hostile attitude towards Blaine.

"Finn," Rachel said, using what Finn liked to call her scolding voice. "You don't need them either."

Blaine saw Kurt trying to stifle a laugh. Kurt was always so easily amused by the amount of control Rachel had over Finn.

"Let him have the potatoes, Finn," Carole said calmly, giving Finn her 'I expect you to make the right decision' face. "He is the guest after all."

Blaine was about to protest when he felt Kurt's hand slip onto his knee as he gave Blaine a look that clearly stated that he had better _not _argue.

"But -" Finn took one look at his mother's face before sighing and handing the bowl to Blaine. "Fine."

Kurt smirked next to Blaine, glad that his boyfriend had finally gotten his way. He noticed his father eyeing his arm that led to the hand on Blaine's let suspiciously. He smirked again at him, as if challenging him to say something about it.

Meanwhile, while Kurt was teasing his father, Blaine was staring at the bowl of potatoes, debating what to do. He _did _want to get on good terms with Finn.

He had an idea.

"Hey Finn," Blaine started a moment later. "Want to split them?"

"I - what?" Finn looked confused, staring at Blaine. He never knew why Blaine continued to be nice to him, after all of the shit he'd given him the past few months.

"Do you want to share the potatoes?" Blaine asked again, because, really, how much simpler could he get?

"Sure?" It came out more like a question, Finn still not understanding quite what was going on.

"Great," Blaine grinned before grabbing the spoon and scooping just a little more than half onto his plate, handing the bowl to Finn.

Because, yeah, he was willing to share. But he wasn't willing to share _evenly. _

This didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, who was quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine caught his boyfriend's eye and winked, causing the blue-eyed boy to flush as red as his Thanksgiving sweater.

* * *

><p><strong>This originally started out as a christmas prompt from tumblr, but then i replaced teh word christmas in the story with thanksgiving because...yeah, bcasue it's thanksgiving.<strong>

**I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving :D**

**And i made the Newbie Chapter a oneshot per request, so if you liked it and wanted to favorite it or whatever you can. But know it's not going to be continued, mainly becasue i don't know how i would continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D Kurt and Blaine would like you to review so that they can have more wonderful things written about them by one Megan/Klainebowsgalore/warblingaway (on tumblr)**


	41. Kurt and I Have This Song

**Hi hi :)**

**Perfect was perfect. **

**Which is why I had to write this...**

* * *

><p>"Please Kurt," Blaine pleaded, inching his hand towards the car radio. "I just need some Top 40. It's literally been <em>ages <em>since I've listened to something that wasn't Broadway related."

Kurt sighed as he turned out of the McKinley parking lot. "But you love Broadway," he retorted. "I mean, it's _Broadway. _You can't ever get sick of it."

Blaine's hand kept creeping closer, until his index finger was resting on the power button. "Just one day," he said, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes. "Just until we get to your house. That's, like, fifteen minutes."

Kurt sighed and glanced over at his boyfriend, who was giving him his brightest and best puppy eyes. "Fine," he groaned. "But this is the only time."

"Yes!" Blaine grinned as he flipped on the radio. He flicked through the stations for a moment.

"Wait," Kurt recognized the lyrics to the song on the current station. "Leave this one on."

"But it's Pink," Blaine replied, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt. "You don't like Pink."

"Just listen to it," Kurt instructed Blaine, hoping that he would just listen to him and be quiet so that he could enjoy the lyrics.

Blaine did so, and Kurt smiled at the lyrics and started singing along.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. He pressed a small kiss to it before he too started singing along.

Kurt turned and smiled sweetly at Blaine, squeezing his hand gently as they continued to sing.

_The whole world's scared so I swallowed the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard _

_It's a waste of our time_

Kurt tried to hold it in. He really did. But he took one glance at his boyfriend – who was _rapping _while wearing a _bowtie – _and the hysterics broke out.

But it was both kinds of hysterics. He was laughing because _Blaine was rapping in a bowtie, _and he was crying because he had the best, most perfect boyfriend in the world.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, letting out a small chuckle. But Kurt could see that he too had tears in his eyes. "I'm not that bad at rapping, am I?"

"No," Kurt laughed as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "You're perfect."

"No, you're perfect," Blaine retorted as he chuckled wetly into his sleeve.

Kurt laughed and cried for a few more seconds. "Why are you crying?" He asked Blaine between his confused sobs.

"I don't know," Blaine laughed – or cried. "It's just – that song. It's about you."

"No, it's about _you," _Kurt corrected him.

Blaine smiled at him sweetly, the tears glistening in his eyes. "I think this should be our car song," Blaine said as he wrapped Kurt's hand in both of his.

Kurt smiled back, but he didn't reply. Instead, he fished his iPod out of his bag and plugged it in.

Blaine didn't have to ask what he was doing. He already knew.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

* * *

><p><strong>laksjdlkjsaldkf<strong>

**my teeth are rotten.**

**So I posted my super mega long oneshot :) It's like 20,000 words :D And it's gotten _amazing _reviews so far. It's kind of like my child. Which is why you should all go read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :D Kurt and Blaine would like you to review so that they can have more wonderful things written about them by one Megan/Klainebowsgalore/warblingaway (on tumblr)**


	42. Babysitting

**Hello fans.**

**Have i mentioned i love you guys? Because i really, really do. Like a lot. I'm not sure i tell you guys often enough how much I appreciate you...so this is me telling you that you guys are honestly the only things that keep me sane sometimes :)**

**Now, this one is my favorite I think. And it's longer. I probably should have made this a chapter of secrets but...I didnt want to. It didn't really seem to fit.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: for some reason I really wanna see Klaine do something with little kids. Like babysit or volunteer to read to them or something<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now just – stay there," Blaine pleaded with his one year old cousin, who was currently sitting on the floor with a Shakespeare book in her mouth. "Don't eat a classic," Blaine huffed to himself as he walked out of the room to answer the door. He had called in reinforcements about half an hour ago. It had only taken Blaine about fifteen minutes to realize that he was <em>definitely <em>not going to be able to watch the toddler by himself. At least if he wanted to make it out alive.

So Blaine did the only logical thing he could think of. He called Kurt.

But he had no idea whether Kurt was good with kids or not.

And he hadn't exactly _told _Kurt the reason for him needing to come over.

And Blaine may or may not have made it sound like he wanted some _quality time _with Kurt.

He just hoped Kurt wouldn't be too disappointed.

Blaine swung open the door, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of his boyfriend. "Finally," he breathed as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the house. Kurt smiled at him and shut the door with his foot whilst wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So," he murmured in Blaine's ear, "Why the sudden urgency?"

Blaine kept having to remind himself about the baby in the other room – the baby that was currently eating one of his favorite books. But it proved more difficult as Kurt's lips started trailing over various spots on his face.

"Mmm," Kurt murmured a few moments later, "Maybe your parents should go out of town more often."

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered as he attempted to push Kurt away, his arms not responding to what he was telling them to do. He needed this to stop before he got completely lost in it and ended up doing things that most certainly shouldn't be done with his baby cousin in the house. "We need to – we need to stop."

"Mmm. . .No," Kurt murmured into his neck. "I'd rather not."

Blaine felt himself slipping closer towards the point of no return.

"Kurt," he tried again, his voice sounding strained and like he wanted nothing more than to continue this. "I didn't invite you over here to make out with you."

Kurt abruptly pulled away, and the teenage-boy part of Blaine's brain was swearing a string of profanities at him. "Well then," Kurt stated a moment later, irritation dripping off of his voice. "I guess I mistook your request as a booty call."

Blaine sighed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Why am I here then?" Kurt asked a moment later. "I mean, if your parents aren't home, and you're here _alone, _why else would I be here?"

"I'm not _alone,_ per say," Blaine replied. "I'm babysitting my cousin."

Kurt's irritation instantly vanished. A huge smile split on his face and he raced into the living room. "Ohhhh," Blaine heard him coo, "She's _so cute!"_

"Her name's Annabel," Blaine said as he walked into the room to find Kurt enveloping the baby into his arms.

"I want to keep her!" Kurt proclaimed as he petted her soft pallet of hair. "Hi pretty baby. You're so pretty. Yes you are."

Annabel giggled and flailed her arms around, emitting a string of babble at Kurt. He knew from his aunt that she could talk, but that she chose not to.

"Can't you talk?" Kurt cooed. "Say Kurt. C'mon. Kurt."

Blaine went and sat down next to Kurt on the couch. "Good luck with that one," he told him as he leaned against the armrest so he was facing his boyfriend. "I've been trying to get her to say my name for a year."

"Kurt!" The baby squawked. "Kurt Kurt Kurt."

Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a triumphant look.

"Fine," he grunted. "I see how it is. You eat my Shakespeare book and then don't even say my name. That's cool."

"Kurt!"

Kurt laughed and poked the baby in the stomach. "Can you say Blaine?" Kurt cooed at the baby. "Blaine."

"Bame!" Annabel said. "Bame!"

"That's close," Kurt told Blaine with a smile.

Blaine laughed. "No," he replied as he held up a raggedy blanket. "This is Bame."

"She named her blanket Bame?" Kurt asked with confusion.

"Apparently. No one really understands it."

Kurt took the blanket out of Blaine's hand and handed it to the child in his lap. "What's this?" He asked her.

"Bame!" She squealed as she grabbed the blanket. "Bame!"

"Maybe she named it after you," Kurt said thoughtfully a moment later.

Blaine snorted but didn't respond. He was too busy watching Kurt interact with his cousin. He seemed so _natural, _like being with kids was a natural thing for him.

"You're going to be a great dad," Blaine found himself saying a moment later. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed as to having said that.

Kurt's head popped up, his eyes glowing. "I've always wanted to be a dad," he told Blaine. "I mean, obviously not right now. But someday."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything more, not wanting to embarrass himself even further.

"I hope that it's with you," Kurt murmured. And, okay, it must have just been a time for spurting out your thoughts because Kurt too blushed and ducked his head.

Blaine grinned and scooted closer to his boyfriend. "I hope so too," he muttered as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Kurt turned his head and placed his free hand on Blaine's cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"I love you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt smiled sweetly at him and leaned in closer, pressing his lips gently against Blaine's. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's slim torso, drawing him closer. Kurt's one arm wrapped around his neck.

"Kurt! Kurt Kurt Kurt!"

Kurt groaned and pulled away. "Annabel," Kurt whined, still pressed against Blaine. Truth be told, Blaine kind of forgot that Annabel was in the room, let alone still sitting in Kurt's lap. "Couldn't you see that I was busy?"

"Bame. Kurt. Bame Kurt Bame Kurt Bame!" The baby wiggled out of Kurt's grasp and plopped onto the ground, staring up at the two of them.

"Maybe she does know who I am," Blaine mused a moment later as Kurt snuggled into his side.

He felt Kurt smile into his chest as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"And just so you know," Kurt muttered a moment later. "You still owe me for fooling me about your reasons for having me over."

Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) I love you guys almost as much as i love Klaine. Which is a lot :p<strong>

**Okay, if you have prompts can you leave them in my tumblr ask box? It just makes it so much easier...**

**Or not. REally, I'll still write them either way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) Like I told my friend a few hours ago, I ship my writing and reviews ;) lol**


	43. Meerkat Face

**So the last chapter...wow. The responses i got for that one were _amazing. _If any of you want it posted separately for recing/favorite purposes, let me know :D It's long enough to be posted as a separate oneshot, and I've already done that for a few of these drabbles already :D**

**Now, this drabble is based on the scene released from this Tuesday's episode, where Kurt totally bitches Sebastain out :D**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, make it stop."<p>

Kurt turned to see his boyfriend burying his in a pillow, cringing at whatever was on the laptop in front of him. He chuckled and went to perch himself next to Blaine, glancing at the screen.

"Oh."

Blaine looked up from the pillow, taking in Kurt's narrowed eyes and his stern expression. "I don't know how to make it stop, and –"

"I thought he would have taken the hint," Kurt interrupted him in a low, dangerous voice. "I mean, after that first run in we had, and then I'm sure he knows what happened after our fight and . . ." He trailed off, feeling his cheeks flush red.

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them tightly in his own. "I'll say it again. Sebastian means nothing to me."

Kurt nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. "I know," he murmured. "But I can't help but be jealous."

Blaine nodded in understanding, scooting closer to Kurt and wrapping his arm around his waist. "Don't be jealous," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll block him from my Facebook."

Kurt nodded and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. The two remained silent for a moment, Blaine's hand rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back.

"Can we make a deal?" Kurt muttered a few moments

"Sure," Blaine responded, quirking an eyebrow and waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Next time we see him," Kurt started, "Because I can guarantee there will be a next time, can you make a conveniently times excuse to leave for a few minutes? Just so I can show him that I'm not one to mess with?"

Blaine chuckled and tightened his hold on Kurt. "Of course," he said in between chuckles. "And was that you're way of saying 'I'm gonna bitch him out' in a nice, polite manner?"

"Absolutely," Kurt grinned in response. "I have some pretty clever lines too. Something about his smirky meerkat face."

Blaine laughed again and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair. "He is kind of meerkat-ish, isn't he?"

"Definitely," Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder. He paused for a moment before lifting his head up and looking Blaine in the eyes. "But enough about Sebastian," he stated. "We have the house to ourselves, and I am not wasting any more of this precious time talking about that conniving little Gremlin."

Blaine laughed again as he pulled Kurt's face towards his, efficiently sealing their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>So i realize that I'm having issues writing in past tense after writing that 20,000 word story all in the present tense.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) You guys, you're reviews literally always make me smile :D They kind of make my life XD**


	44. Acceptance

**This one is for how much I adored Hold on to Sixteen. Control made me die and Man in a Mirror made me cry because...**

**Well, this little story explains why it made me cry. I posted somehting on tumblr about it too, so if you want to see that go to my tumblr (warblingaway) and then go to my drabbles page. It's a picture of them singnig Man in a Mirror with like a paragraph of explanation from me.**

* * *

><p>Finn was singing. And Blaine knew it was coming.<p>

Moments passed.

And then there's the spotlight shining on Blaine.

Finally.

He's finally accepted. The alpha males of the New Directions have finally accepted him. He no longer has to worry about upsetting Finn, no longer has to hide the fact that he was _upset. _

He didn't like not having many friends in the New Directions. Yes, he had Kurt, but that was different. And he got along okay with Mike, but Blaine always knew that if he really wanted to be a part of the New Direction's, it was these guys he would have to make amends with.

And now they're singing. Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck, and Blaine. They're singing together, forming a melody of voices.

This is what Blaine loves to do. He knows he's good at it and he feels that this is like his final acceptance, like these guys have finally seen that Blaine isn't at McKinley to steal the spotlight, that he isn't there to steal their spotlight. He's there for Kurt, and the performing is just an added bonus.

And he knows that, once their done on the stage, Kurt will be the first one to come to him. His arms will wrap around Blaine's body and he'll plant kisses to every inch of Blaine's face.

A smile creeps across Blaine's face as he sings. Finn notices and catches Blaine's eye, grinning along with him.

Friends.

Blaine has friends at McKinley now.

So he sings even louder, even better than he ever thought he could.

Because he's finally accepted.

After months of dealing with Finn's bulling, Blaine has finally come to terms with his boyfriend's brother.

And he dances.

He dances for love, for happiness, for feeling _complete, _for being in love with a boy who loves him right back.

Sure, his life's not perfect, but, at that moment, it feels like it is.

He knows Kurt is somewhere behind him, dancing and singing in the background. He knows that Kurt is probably grinning at the back of Blaine's head, if not checking out his backside appreciatively.

And Blaine smiles again and sings the lyrics to a song he'll remember forever. His song of acceptance.

_I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nope. I'm not crying at all.<strong>

**And FYI, finals are coming up soon and I'm having anxiety attacks up the wazoo, so updates may be sporadic...**

**But idk. They don't take me very long to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) I hope you guys liked this one :D It came from my deepest, innermost analyzations of the episode ;P**


	45. Curveballs

**Okay. This one is again related to Man in the Mirror and can also kind of be paired with the last chapter I guess.**

**Becuase for some reason, Man in the Mirror just shot all of these thoughts into my brain about what Kurt and Blaine were thinking and etc etc etc**

* * *

><p>Sometimes life wasn't fair.<p>

Kurt Hummel of all people knew this. After all, he had been chased out of his school by bullies the year before. His life had been threatened and he'd had to do it all by himself.

But sometimes curveballs also came in your direction.

Swaying in the background, Kurt Hummel knew that a curveball had definitely been thrown at him. He had experienced a year from hell, and he had had to endure something no seventeen-year old should ever have to.

But, somehow, it had made Kurt's life better.

Opening his mouth to harmonize with the five boys standing in the spotlight, Kurt smiled at the back of Blaine's head.

Because, out of this whole fiasco that Kurt Hummel calls his life, he'd found someone to love him – someone who he loves equally back, someone who makes his life worth _living. _

And Blaine was definitely all of those things. The look in his eyes when he looked at Kurt was something that couldn't be placed. It was one of absolute adoration; one that Kurt knew was reserved for him and only him.

And this was why Kurt Hummel was not afraid of losing Blaine to Sebastian. He knew that Blaine was annoyed by the slut-pig's antics, and he knew that Blaine only ever saw Kurt.

He knew Sebastian was out there in the audience somewhere, probably undressing Blaine with his eyes.

But he didn't care.

And, okay yeah, maybe he was undressing Blaine with his eyes a little too – something that he could make reality as soon as they were off the stage – but he didn't care.

Because he _knew _that Blaine was his.

And now Blaine was truly like part of the family. He'd already gotten along well with his father and Carole, and now that Finn had apologized, Blaine could truly be welcomed in as part of the Hudmel's.

Because Kurt knew that's what he was going to be. Not necessarily a Hudmel, but he could feel that Blaine was in it for the long run.

He watched as Blaine turned his head slightly, catching Kurt's eye and winking. Kurt felt his heart flutter, relishing in the fact that something as simple as a wink could still have that kind of effect on him after all that they'd done.

He smiled back as Blaine turned back around, watching his boyfriend practically _glowing _with acceptance. He knew that Blaine was excited about finally being approved by Finn and the others, and if he hadn't it was made completely obvious now.

The song drew to a close, the final chords to _Man in the Mirror _playing around them.

And then they were bowing. Somehow, Kurt found himself at Blaine's side, their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they stumbled off the stage.

And then, as they rounded the corner and the New Directions split into groups, Kurt felt himself being pulled towards an empty area of the backstage. He didn't process any of it though, not really. He was still high of adrenaline from performing.

But, as he felt Blaine's lips brush against the columns of his neck, he was quickly brought back to reality. Because Blaine, his gorgeous boyfriend who was one-hundred percent and completely his, was tilting his head up to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away a moment later, just far enough so that he could look Blaine in the eyes. "I love you," he murmured, watching as Blaine's eyes lit up, as they did every time he said those three little words.

"I love you too," Blaine muttered back, his eyes glistening with tears. "You were great, by the way."

"So were you," Kurt responded immediately, "And, even though you may not realize it, you definitely don't need body rolls to look sexy."

"No?" Blaine smirked, tightening his hold on Kurt's waist.

"Nope," Kurt grinned, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm pretty sure that you could have impregnated all of the women out there just because of your singing and your strange style of dancing."

Blaine snorted and leant back in, softly pressing his lips against Kurt's.

"Kurt, Blaine, come back in the choir room now," they heard Mr. Shue say. The two abruptly broke apart, keeping at least one arm on the other as they walked back into the choir room.

"I still think you were perfect," Blaine said as they walked inside.

"No, you were perfect," Kurt retorted, feeling himself flush a little at the thought of Blaine's arm still wrapped around his waist.

"No, _you _were perfect," Blaine grinned. Kurt was about to reply when he saw Finn tap Blaine on the shoulder, Blaine turning around and grinning in response.

And, yeah, Kurt was pretty happy with the curveball that had been thrown at him.

* * *

><p><strong>WHY DOES THAT PERFORMANCE MAKE ME SO GOD DAMN EMOTIONAL?<strong>

**Seriously. I think I've written more stuff based on this episode/performance than I have any other episode. With the exception of Original Songs, of course.**

**And I'm considering posting these two chapters as one oneshot separately. Just because I want to...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) I hope you guys don't mind me posting my little headcannons on here as drabbles XP**


	46. The Eating of Kurt's Face

**Heyoooo everyone!**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've got finals until Wednesday and the weeks before finals are always like hell.**

**But anyway, I'm starting another drabble series for the 'verse that was recently created on Tumblr in which Rachel and Blaine are siblings, known as Anderberry, which I've come a bit obsessive about...**

**So expect that up soon :D**

**This is another dialogue one, btw. Becuase I write them pretty quickly.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, where are you - OH MY GOD!"<p>

"Finn! Get out!"

"What is he - What were you -"

"God, Finn, it's called kissing. I know for a fact that you and Rachel do it all the time."

"Yeah, but he was like eating you're face and -"

"Finn, stop talking. Look, you're making Blaine uncomfortable."

"Well, good. He should be uncomfortable, since he was practically devouring your face."

"Can you just leave now?"

"Nope. I think I'm going to sit right here so that he doesn't resume the eating of your face."

"You would sit inbetween us, Finn."

"Like I said, it's for your own good Kurt. Now, what are we watching?"

"Well _Blaine and I _weren't watching anything."

"Obviously, since he was too busy eating your face."

* * *

><p><strong>FURT! I LOVE ME SOME FURT AND SOME PROTECTIVE!FINN<strong>

**Any title ideas about the Anderberry drabble series? And I"m making them drabbles because it's easier for me to do drabbles than for WIP's...since I currently have 2 WIPS that haven't been updated in forever. Which I"m really sorry about. It just takes me forever to write chapters for those stories since they're so angsty and I'm just crunched for time right now.**

**Review please :) XP**


	47. Box

**Hi hi ;)**

**I hope you all are having a lovely holiday season. I plan to update on Christmas with a Christmas drabble, so...I'll wish you all merry christmas then :)**

**This is the missing box scene from An Extraordinary Christmas.**

**A great amount of fluff follows.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was fidgeting as he opened his locker and pulled his satchel out. Kurt was supposed to be here any minute, and Blaine really didn't want to screw this up.<p>

He looked in his locker, taking deep breaths. He'd practiced this in front of the mirror for an hour the night before, so it had _better _go the way he wanted it to.

Blaine was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Kurt come up behind him. The hallways had been deserted ten minutes ago, the final bell for the day having rung.

"Hey, you," Kurt whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine gulped and turned around so that he was facing Kurt. Kurt looked fabulous – as usual. Blaine grinned, feeling a sudden wave of encouragement come over him as he dropped down onto one knee and held the small red box out in his hand.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine started, trying not to laugh at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's eyes had widened, his forehead creased. "What the hell, Blaine?" He screeched, his voice rising.

"It's not a proposal," Blaine rushed as he stood back up. "But I guess you could say it's kind of a – pre-proposal of sorts."

Kurt snorted but he continued to look at Blaine curiously, if not a little frightened.

Blaine placed the red box in Kurt's hands, taking a step closer. "It's your Christmas present," Blaine explained. "And my funds are kind of low right now, because heaven forbid my parents share their money with their gay son," Blaine said with a stiff chuckle. "But, anyway, I made it and –"

Kurt opened it, a small smile playing across his lips. "A gum wrapper ring?"

"Yeah," Blaine looked down sheepishly. "You don't like it, do you? Oh, god, I _knew _I should have bought you something, but –"

"No, no," Kurt interrupted him, letting out a small laugh. "I love it."

"I couldn't afford Tiffany's or anything fancy like that," Blaine continued to explain.

"I love it," Kurt said again. "It's perfect. It's you."

"It's a promise ring," Blaine told him softly, taking his elbow and bringing him just that much closer. "It's my promise to you that, no matter what happens, we'll still be best friends. But," Blaine paused and smiled softly at Kurt. "It's more of a promise that I'll always be your boy."

Kurt smiled and closed the distance between them, burying his head in Blaine's neck. "My boy," he breathed with a laugh.

"Don't make fun of me," Blaine laughed softly, his arms winding around Kurt's waist.

"I'm not," Kurt laughed into his neck. "You're just such a puppy sometimes."

Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"And don't worry," Kurt said as he lifted his head up. "I'll always be your boy too."

Blaine grinned and looked around briefly, smiling and leaning in once he was sure no one was around.

They're lips touched softly, Kurt's arms winding around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, his lips still barely touching Blaine's. "But your present's at my house."

"Really?" Blaine pulled away and pounced on his toes slightly. "What is it?"

"Oh, I think you'll quite like it," Kurt said with a smirk as he grabbed Blaine's hand and started to drag him out of the school. "I even had to get Burt and Carole out of the house for it."

"Oh," Blaine blushed, gripping Kurt's hand a little tighter. "I quite like the sound of that."

"I think you will," Kurt said suggestively, flouncing around to the driver's seat of the car. "Now get in. My present awaits."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys XD Sorry it's been awhile, I've been focusing on Life on a Line and I got caught in the Anderberry craze.<strong>

**I'm still caught in the Anderberry craze, actually :p**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. However, if I did, this scene woudl have been in the episode.**

**Reviews? Reviews make my little heart go wheeeee XD**


	48. Monkeys

**This one was prompted on tumblr XD**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I can't believe you managed to drag me to the zoo," Kurt scoffed as his boyfriend continued to pull him along. "I mean, it's the middle of <em>winter. <em>Nothing's going to be out anyway."

"You don't know that!" Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes wide. "And you can't just _say _things like that. You'll scare all the animals away."

Kurt chuckled but continued to allow Blaine to drag him from exhibit to exhibit, smiling whenever he saw Blaine deflate once he realized the animals weren't out.

"I just wanted to see some animals," Blaine pouted after the seventh failed exhibit. "I mean, how much is that to – OH MY GOD, KURT, LOOK AT THE MONKEYS!"

Kurt chuckled and walked over to where Blaine had run to, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "You'd think that the polar bears would be out instead of the monkeys," he said with a chuckle as he placed a small kiss behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded and continued to smile at the monkeys, his hands clasped in front of him in excitement.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, Kurt knowing that he was trying not to scare the monkeys. "Get your sketchbook."

"I – what?" Kurt asked, unsure as to if he heard Blaine correctly.

"Get your sketchbook," Blaine said slowly. "The little one that you always carry around in case you see an outfit that you like on someone."

Kurt nodded and slowly took his sketchbook out of his bag, opening it to first blank page.

"Now draw this," Blaine whispered, handing Kurt a pencil. "So that we have proof that animals at the zoo _are _out during the winter."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Seriously, Blaine?"

"Please, Kurt!" Blaine pleaded, grasping his hands in his own. "Please! I'll buy you your favorite pie on the way home?"

Kurt froze and narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "The key-lime one from the bakery?"

Blaine nodded eagerly as Kurt reluctantly took the pencil and started to sketch out the exhibit in front of them – which only had two monkeys out and about, but that seemed to be enough to excite Blaine.

Once Kurt was done and the sketch was at least somewhat presentable, Blaine grinned and started dragging him towards the gift shop.

"Blaine, we don't have enough money to buy the expensive souvenirs," Kurt sighed as he was pulled into the building. The only good thing was that maybe, since the shop was near the exit, they would get to leave once Blaine was done looking around.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine called him over to where he was looking at the stuffed animals. "Look! It's a monkey Pillowpet!"

"What's with you and monkeys, anyway?" Kurt sighed as he rolled his eyes at his easily excitable boyfriend.

"Well, they're obviously the only animal that likes me," Blaine explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, they were the only ones out today."

"That might be because it's twenty degrees outside," Kurt muttered, watching as Blaine messed around with the Pillowpet.

Blaine was now grinning at the stuffed animal, patting its head fondly.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "You can get it!"

"Yayy!" Blaine jumped up and down a few times before rushing over to the cash register, his credit card already in hand. "Just for this, I'll buy you a whole pie."

"For this, you'll buy me two," Kurt clarified. "And extra whip cream."

"Deal," Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

* * *

><p><strong>So hello all :) Sorry it's been awhile, but I write a lot of other stuff too...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Pillowpets**

**Thanks for reading!**


	49. Accidental Phone Call

**So this one was also prompted on tumblr and...**

**Let's just say this is as close as I will _ever _get to smut.**

**I don't do smut. Ever. I just can't.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was having a fan-freaking-tastic day. First, he lost power at his shop for nearly two hours when he was in the middle of fixing a car.<p>

And then he received the wrong lunch order, which contained of a salad with no dressing and a side of vegetable soup. Definitely not what he ordered.

But to make matters worse, there was absolutely _no _help in the shop today. All of his workers were either sick or out of town. Granted, he didn't have that many to start with, but just _one _helper would have been nice.

So when the day finally ended, Burt Hummel thought that maybe his evening would go a little better.

He sighed as he hopped into his car and turned the keys in the ignition, thinking that, with the luck he had all day it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if his own car didn't work. But it did, so Burt had a little more hope about his evening than he originally did.

He pulled out of the garage slowly and drove the short trip home, and _of course _he had to hit every single red light on the way.

Burt almost yelled at the top of his lungs when his phone rang, because what possible bad new could be waiting for him on the other end of the line?

He smiled a little when he saw that it was Kurt, flipping his phone open – yes, he still had a flip phone – and pressing it to his ear.

"H'lo?" He grunted.

No response.

"Kurt?" Burt said again, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Ngg – god," someone grunted from the other end of the line.

Burt's eyes widened, because that definitely didn't sound like Kurt.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt," the same voice breathed. "Do you even know what you're _doing _to me?"

Blaine.

That voice belonged to Blaine.

Burt let out a low growl and sped up a little, wanting to get to his house as soon as possible.

"_Blaine," _Burt's eyes widened even further as he heard Kurt's low moan come through the phone. "More, Blaine. _More."_

Burt pressed even harder on the gas, needing to get home as fast as he possibly could. There was no doubt in his mind that his son and his boyfriend were at his house right now, doing – whatever it was he was hearing.

He tried to zone out the noises as he drove the last few minutes, sighing with relief when he finally pulled into the driveway.

And, like he predicted, Blaine and Kurt's cars were both in the driveway.

He opened the door cautiously, in case they were going at it on the couch. When they weren't, Burt glanced over to Kurt's bedroom door, which was firmly closed.

And Kurt _knew _the rules.

But Burt Hummel rarely got to play the role of evil father.

So he took up his phone and held it to his ear, ignoring the sounds coming from the other end and said, "Kurt Hummel," in a loud voice.

The noises on the other end of the line stopped, and Burt could only imagine Kurt's eyes popping out of his head.

"Get up here," he said after a few moments.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine say slowly. "Your pants are talking."

Burt heard some rustling around, and then everything became infinitely clearer, so it was safe to assume Kurt's phone had been removed from his pants – wherever it was they were.

"Shit," he heard Kurt mutter. "Blaine, you must have accidentally called my dad when you were –"

"Still on the phone, Kurt," Burt said again. "Don't say anything you don't want me to hear."

And with that, Kurt abruptly hung up the phone. He could hear some slight yelling from the basement and some thumping around, but the two boys came out of the room – fully clothed – a few moments later.

"Err," Kurt said, not wanting to meet either his father or Blaine's eyes. "Hi."

"Well I can honestly say," Burt said after a moment, smirking at the two. "That that never happened to me when I was a teenager."

Kurt's whole face flushed red, and he say Blaine eyeing the door with longing.

"How – How much did you here?" Kurt stuttered after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh, I don't know," Burt grinned and leant against the wall. "Enough to hear you begging Blaine for 'more.'"

"Oh god," Kurt turned even redder – if that was possible – and buried his face in his hands. "Can we please be done talking about this?"

Burt chuckled and nodded, walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

Blaine gulped and looked to where Burt had turned back around and was looking at him.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Don't be doing that with my son in my house again, understand?" Blaine nodded, and Burt went on. "And next time, maybe don't grip his hips so hard so that you manage to call someone."

Blaine blushed and his mouth fell open in shock.

Yes, Burt Hummel wasn't one for embarrassing his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee XD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Happy New Year! Great way to start of the New Year, eh?**


	50. Because of the Layers

**Again, prompted on Tumblr XD**

**And i quite like this one :p**

* * *

><p><em>Yes, <em>Blaine thought as he lowered Kurt onto his bed. _We haven't done this in forever._

He grinned against Kurt's lips, slowly slipping his hand under his shirt and feeling his smooth skin.

Kurt's fingers started toying with the hem of Blaine's t-shirt, opening his arms for a moment to make sure he had Blaine's approval.

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a kind of 'duh' expression, causing Kurt to pull away for a moment and tug his shirt off.

And, _seriously, _Blaine was never going three weeks without having some kind of alone time with Kurt. Never, ever again.

He groaned a little as Kurt's fingers trailed gently against his naked chest, pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend's a moment later to relieve him from his tension.

He slowly started to toy with Kurt's own buttons of his shirt, sighing with relief when he got the damn shirt off. He slowly brought his fingers up to Kurt's chest, and _yes, finally, _he hasn't felt Kurt's smooth, porcelain skin like this in _ages. _

And then his hands started caressing yet another piece of fabric.

_Damn it, _Blaine thought as he practically growled against Kurt's mouth, pulling the cotton shirt over his head.

And now he would _finally _get to see Kurt's beautiful body and –

What was that?

Another freaking layer.

Blaine actually growled this time as he sucked roughly at Kurt's neck, slipping yet another layer over his boyfriend's head.

And _now, now, now _was his moment. Now was the time Blaine finally got to control his raging hormones.

But…

There was still more fabric under his fingers.

Blaine broke away from Kurt and rolled over on his side so that he was no longer hovering over his boyfriend.

And he started laughing hysterically.

"Umm…Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively after a moment of watching his boyfriend laughing. "Are you – okay?"

Blaine continued laughing and wiped tear out of his eye. "Oh my god," he spluttered in between fits of laughter. "Kurt, you're – you have so many _freaking _layers. How long many shirts do I have to pull off?"

Kurt just watched as Blaine continued to roll around on the bed, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Jeeze," Blaine said breathlessly a few moments later. "I never knew that I would have to sign a freaking contract in order to see you shirtless," he laughed. "I mean, it's like it needs to become my _job _or something, because at this rate it's gonna take me at least five hours to remove all the layers."

"Blaine –" Kurt tried to stop his rant, but Blaine kept going.

"Seriously, Kurt, if you ever ask me to take off your clothes I'm gonna need a few hours' notice," Blaine went on, "Because we'd never get _anywhere _if we just did it spur of the moment. Like right now."

Kurt laughed and tried to stop his boyfriend again. "Blaine –"

"Kurt, I don't think you understand," Blaine exclaimed. "I'm _dying _here. I already peeled off like twelve thousand layers."

"I doubt you're dying," Kurt chuckled.

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I'm dying."

"Well then you should be glad to know that this tank top is the last layer," Kurt responded quickly.

"And there's just _so many damn layers _and –" Blaine trailed off, his eyes widening as he realized what Kurt had said. "Really?"

Kurt nodded and laughed and Blaine pressed his lips back to Kurt's, slowly peeling the last layer off of him.

"Finally," Blaine muttered against Kurt's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So...i'm considering changing my username to match my Tumblr...but idk. What do you guys think? To change, or not to change?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Reviews? And i have to go back to school on wednesday :( That depresses me greatly.**


	51. Popped Question

**This one's short :) But it's incredibly sweet...I don't think you guys will complain :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Will you marry me?"<em>

_Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at Blaine, finding it harder and harder to breath the longer he looked into Blaine's glowing hazel eyes._

_"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly after what Kurt presumed was a few moments. "You're kind of scaring me…"_

_"Yes," Kurt breathed, a wide smile spreading across his features. "Yes."_

_There were tears shimmering in Blaine's eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Really?"_

_Kurt nodded and took a few steps closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso. "Yes." He pressed a soft kiss just below Blaine's ear, feeling the tears prickling in his eyes as Blaine's arms wound tightly around his waist. _

_Blaine let out a small, wet laugh into Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt's arms to pull him just that much closer. _

_"I love you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did change my username :) Don't be alarmed!<strong>

**But my drabble writing may be even more scarce than it already was, because I"m going to really focus on my WIP's now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please?**

**OH LAST CHAPTER WAS CHAPTER 50. I definitely didn't even realize that lol XD**


	52. Popularity and Anger

**So I was cruising my drabble page on my tumblr and found this one that I hadn't posted on here.**

**Yupp. **

**I added a little to it because it was a continuation of a gif set so...**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, knowing that he needed to do this.<p>

He walked into the locker room. He knew that Blaine would be in there - it was where he went when he was angry.

And given the way Kurt just treated him, he had every right to be angry.

He stepped into the locker room and shut the door behind him softly, self-consciously adjusting his Cheerio's uniform.

He knew that he shouldn't feel this way about Blaine. He was popular and Blaine - Blaine just _wasn't. _

Blaine noticed him in between a couple of hits to the punching bag. "What do you want?" He sneered, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"Blaine, I -" Kurt tried to explain, but Blaine was still in a rage.

"What the hell do you want from me anyway, Kurt?" Blaine yelled, and Kurt could practically see the steam coming out of his head. "I've been nothing but nice to you and yet you treat me like crap!"

Kurt ducked his head a little, but he knew that the words were true, that he _needed _to feel the sting from them.

He looked back up at Blaine, noting that he was no longer fuming, but that there were angry, sad tears glistening in his eyes.

And Kurt knew there was only one thing to say that could rectify this whole situation.

"I - I think...I think I'm in love with you."

Blaine's face softened, all his features relaxing and his eyes glowing a little. "...what?"

"I said," Kurt replied slowly. "That…I think I'm in love with you."

Kurt watched as Blaine froze, his face softening instantly. "You're in love with me?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Kurt nodded tentatively, staring at the wall behind Blaine. "Yes," he whispered. "I think so."

He saw Blaine take a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "How?" He finally responded. "You were nothing but mean to me since middle school."

Kurt shrugged and took a step closer. "I don't understand it either," he replied quietly, finally looking up at Blaine's face. "But…when you were tutoring me…you helped me. You helped me realize that not everything was about being popular."

"I still don't get how you could love me, though," Blaine said after a few moments, his voice strained. "I mean, I'm…me. And you're you."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "But there's just something about you…"

Blaine took another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You're not just shitting me, right?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Never."

And then a smile broke out on Blaine's face as he took another step forward and wrapped his arms around the slim boy. "Good," he whispered into Kurt's ear as the boy hugged him back. "Because I'm in love with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp :) The dialogue first half up until Blaine's "...what?" is from a gif set...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**P.S. I'm irritated that Glee isn't on this week.**

**That is all.**


	53. Agent

**So this drabble made me add another WIP to my list (I have an actual list. Right now there's 3 on it. One angsty, and one this 'verse)**

**And I just really, _really _want to write it.**

**But I'm going to wait. Because if I add another WIP then nothing is ever going to be updated and I'll just feel too pressured and -**

**Yes. So you'll all just have to wait.**

* * *

><p>"You'll never catch me alive," Kurt said softly as he jogged towards the door.<p>

"But, Agent 8943, you aren't the best at cleaning up your trails."

Kurt smirked and turned around, his eyes glowing a little.

"Don't worry, Agent 3345," Kurt replied, "Or should I say Agent Anderson?"

The fellow spy's eyes widened at his name - spies weren't supposed to know their names, let alone thier _last names._

"I may not be the most stealthy spy in the world," Kurt went on, the smirk still on his face. "But I can definitely handle myself, thank you very much."

The spy standing across from him continued to gape at him, his mouth hanging open.

"You can close your mouth, Blaine Anderson from Westerville, Ohio," Kurt said, turning to walk out of the room. He tittered a little and turned around again, raising his eyebrows slightly. "It's such a shame we work for rival companies," Kurt said nonchalantly. "I think we could have really hit it off."

"What -" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Oh, I know that you're gay," Kurt replied. "And, since I am too, we could have potentially had some - fun, together."

Blaine's eyebrows raised, and Kurt smirked again.

"But, like I said, that could never happen, could it, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said, his voice soft and alluring. "After all, we work for different agencies."

And with that, Kurt walked out of the room, giving Blaine a small, sly smile before turning the corner and vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee.<strong>

**I quite like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**


	54. Permition

Blaine fidgeted with his scarf, debating whether or not he wanted to actually do this. He could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket, taunting him. He'd had the ring for about a month now, and every time Blaine had the opportunity, he'd either chickened out or realized that the time wasn't right.

Like the one time a few weeks ago when Kurt had been vomiting in the toilet after a bad serving of sushi. That really wasn't the time to ask Kurt to marry him.

But then, a few days ago, when Blaine was curled up against Kurt on their balcony, just watching the city go by, Kurt had whispered "I love you" into Blaine's hair, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head.

They'd continued to just gaze out at New York, because they were really _there_and they could _do _things like that.

Really, in hindsight, Blaine probably should have done it then.

And he had thought about it. He felt the ring in his jacket pocket pressing against his side, and he had almost gone as far as to planning what he was going to say quickly in his head.

But as he brought his hand into his pocket to take out the ring, Blaine had frozen.

And then that same night, as he and curt lay curled up together in their bed, Blaine had realized what was missing.

Blaine was a traditional guy. Well, as traditional as a gay guy could get. But still, he had morals, he followed tradition.

And what was the one tradition about engagement that he'd almost forgotten?

Getting the father's approval.

_Well shit._

So that's how Blaine found himself outside of Burt's Tire and Lube shop at seven in the morning. Luckily for him, he and Kurt were visiting for the weekend, so he didn't have to make a special flight out to Lima from New York.

But he was there now, and he knew this was the only way he was going to be able to ever ask Kurt to marry him.

Bracing himself, Blaine slowly slipped out of the car and began the short trek into the auto shop.

He caught site of Kurt's dad, looking down at a table full of paper work.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said cautiously, his eyes shifting as the man turned around.

And if Burt was startled, he didn't show it. "Hi bud," he said, wiping his hands off on a towel. "What's up?"

Blaine cleared his throat and looked sideways, away from Burt's curious gaze. "I - um -" Blaine cut off, his voice constricting in his throat and his heart thumping wildly in his chest. What was he even _doing? _Why was he even_asking _for Kurt's hand in marriage? His dad wasn't going to just _give _his little boy away like that.

"Yes?" Burt prompted after a moment, his eyebrows raising a little.

And in that moment, Blaine _knew _that Burt knew why Blaine had come to talk to him.

"I've come to ask your permission to marry Kurt," Blaine said slowly.

He had a whole speech planned out, elaborate and filled with beautiful, romantic words that would all but force Burt into relenting.

So what he said next shocked Blaine.

"Finally!"

"I just really love him, sir, and -" Blaine paused, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion as he realized what Burt had said. "I - what?"

"Listen," Burt said as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You and Kurt have been together for six years now. Obviously you're devoted to him, since he's not the easiest to put up with."

Blaine chuckled, and Burt went on. "And he's kind of crazy about you, so…" Burt paused, turning to look Blaine directly in the eye. "You have my permission."

Blaine could feel the water welling in his eyes a little before he nodded eagerly. "Thank you," he whispered.

And then Burt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, enveloping him in a firm hug.

"You take care of my boy," he said as he released him. "You give him all the love he deserves."

"I will, sir," Blaine replied instantly.

"I know you will," Burt said, his eyes shining a little. "And, for the millionth time, kid, call me Burt."

"Burt," Blaine corrected, feeling his cheeks tinting pink.

"After all," Burt mused after a few moments of comfortable silence, "We are going to be related soon, are we not?"

Blaine smiled and, once again, felt his eyes welling with tears as he let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt's my man.<strong>

**But really. He's just the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	55. Brotherly Teasing

_**This short little darling kind of goes with the oneshot I posted last night called _Family Ties. _I suggest you go read that first.**_

**If not, then this is based off a gif set because of the rumor that Matt Bomer is going to play Blaine's brother.**

* * *

><p>"Well you are just a doll," Zach said as he grinned at Kurt and his brother, watching curiously as they kept a small distance between them. "Hey, don't be nervous around me," he said, raising up his hands in surrender, "I'm perfectly okay if you two want to lock lips in front of me."<p>

The girls next to Zach giggled, each trying to wiggle closer to him.

"Ladies, ladies," Zach said, his smile widening as he grinned between the two. "Can you two give me some time with my little brother?"

They grinned, Zach turning to order them drinks as they were leaving.

Somewhere in the mix, he called Kurt 'dashing,' knowing that it would rile Blaine up.

"Zach," Blaine said, his eyes narrowing at his brother.

Zach grinned and held a beer out to Blaine, who shook his head.

"No?" Zach questioned, setting it back down. "Well then, Kurt?"

Kurt too, shook his head.

"We've both had some…bad experiences," Blaine explained.

"Ah."

Blaine looked at his brother and then at Kurt, noting that his boyfriend was a slight shade of pink.

"You're making me jealous," Blaine growled in Kurt's ear, apparently loud enough for Zach to hear. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Look at him, Blaine," Kurt replied. "He's like a sexier version of you."

Blaine's eyes widened, his expression one of hurt and shock.

"Not that you're not sexy!" Kurt rushed out, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"No," Zach cut in, the grin still on his face. "He's just trying to say, Little Blainers, that no one from either sex can resist me."

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee<strong>


	56. Klaine Discovers the Fandom

**In which Klaine discovers the fandom.**

**Mentions in this of other fics are "Where There's Smoke" and "Little Numbers," both of which are found on livejournal.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Blaine."<p>

Blaine rushed over to where Kurt's panicked voice was coming from. "What's up?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on Kurt's back.

"Look." Kurt pointed at the computer screen, his eyes wide and slightly panicked.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Blaine said before he looked at the screen.

But then he was pretty sure he looked exactly the same.

"But -" He stammered. "But that's - that's _us."_

Kurt nodded, his blue eyes round. "Do you see that, Blaine?" He said. "Someone wrote a _story _about us. How do they even _know _about that?"

"Well you weren't exactly silent about the fact that I kissed you over a bird casket," Blaine said, stopping and ducking his head at Kurt's glare. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"This is serious, Blaine," Kurt said. "People _know _things about us. And then they _make up _things about us, too."

Blaine looked at the screen, his eyes widening a little.

"How do they know about _that?" _He demanded. "I mean, nobody knew where we went after the play, so how does the _Internet _know?"

Kurt shook his head, gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "We apparently have a son named Toranto in the future," he told Blaine. "Huh, I actually kind of like that."

"What is 'Klaine?'" Blaine asked.

"Our couple name, I think."

"Oh," Blaine said. "Right."

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"People make artwork about us, too."

Blaine looked at the screen again, his eyes widening. "They - It actually_looks _like us."

Kurt nodded and clicked something else.

"Hey, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who had a small smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Can you become a firefighter?"

"What?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, someone wrote this story about us called _Where There's Smoke, _and you were a firefighter…" Kurt explained slowly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh really," Blaine said, smirking a little.

"Or you could pretend to be a random stranger and send me a text saying your dog Bradshaw threw up on you," Kurt said.

"I - What?" Blaine stammered.

"We have a fandom, Blaine," Kurt said, "We should start acculturating ourselves with it."

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Teehee XD**


	57. Gorilla Suit

**Okay, for all who asked, yes you should go and read the fic Where There's Smoke. It's actually the best thing I've ever read.**

**But it's rated M so...youngin's, it's not for you.**

**Spoilers for Heart, even though that's not till next week...**

* * *

><p>"Okay, look," Kurt said to the man dressed as a gorilla.<p>

This had been going on all day. Like it wasn't bad enough that his boyfriend wasn't there to celebrate Valentine's day with him, but he had some secret admirer practically following him.

Even though he did find it a little flattering. After all, before Blaine, no one had really taken an interest in him.

"This is really flattering and all," Kurt told he gorilla – and god it was weird talking to a person dressed as an animal. "But – I have a boyfriend."

The gorilla didn't move, just continued to stare at him.

Confused, Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he went on. "A boyfriend who loves me," Kurt said slowly, trying to get his point across. "So I'm not available…"

Hoping that the person had caught on, Kurt trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

The gorilla – or man or whatever – quirked his head to the side.

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not interested," he said blatantly. "And I'm actually a little uncomfortable because Blaine's not here and –"

And then the gorilla's hands went up to the upper part of its costume, slowly taking the head off.

"Woah, okay," Kurt said, taking a few steps back. "I'm not sure I want to know who you are, because that would just make this even more awkward, and –"

But then the head of the gorilla, revealing a head of black, rumpled hair.

A head of black, rumpled hair that Kurt knew very, very well.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the person behind the gorilla suit said.

Kurt squeaked as he gaped at Blaine, who was without his eye patch, Kurt grinning at him like a fool and basically clasping his hands to his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine said softly, taking a step closer to Kurt, gently setting the gorilla head down next to him.

And then Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, not caring who could be watching, planting kisses all over his face and – finally – to his lips.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned after a moment. "God, I've missed that."

Kurt giggled as he pulled away, his eyes alight and his smile wide. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just that you're appointment wasn't until Wednesday."

Blaine shrugged, his arms remaining around Kurt's waist. "I asked my mom to make the appointment earlier," he told Kurt. "I got my all clear this morning."

Kurt grinned again, clasping his arms tighter around Blaine's neck. "I love you," he whispered into Blaine's ear as he placed a small kiss right below it.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied softly, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled, gently stroking the escaping curls at the base of his neck. "This really beats last Valentine's Day," Kurt said after a moment.

Blaine chuckled and then groaned, burrowing his head further into Kurt's shoulder. "You said you'd never bring that up again," he whined.

Kurt laughed, pressing his lips against his neck. "I couldn't help it," he teased. "And," he added after a moment, "It's a good thing it's Valentine's Day and everyone else is too busy with their own significant other."

"Oh really," Blaine smirked, lifting his head off of Kurt's shoulder. "And why is that?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in close to Blaine so that his breath was blowing across his face. "Because," he breathed as he gently brushed his lips against Blaine's, "I can do this and nobody will care."

And with Blaine practically dragging him out of the school a few moments later, Kurt realized that he actually loved Valentine's Day now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, for those of you that follow me on Tumblr and read my stuff on there first, would you prefer I wait a while before posting on here so it's not like you're reading it twice in a row? That way you could read it again and enjoy it all over again...<strong>


	58. Historical

**So okay. This one is just...weird. Idk**

**But in my history book, this historical named James G. Blaine is like stalking me. Literally. He's been mentioned inthe last three chapters and i got assigned him as a vocab word and..**

**Yes. This happened.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him into his house. "I mean, from what you've told me, you're parents aren't the most accepting –"<p>

"My dad's not home," Blaine reassured him, slowly opening the door. "And my mom already knows like everything about you, so…"

Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped into the house. He'd been to Blaine's house before, so the expanse, expensive interior wasn't really a shock. It was just that he'd never been in the house when either of his parents had been home before.

"Darling?" Kurt heard his mother call from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Blaine called back, tugging Kurt into the kitchen.

"Did you bring Kurt?" She asked as they rounded the corner. Her face immediately lit up once she saw them walking into the kitchen, their hands still clasped. "Aren't you just _precious," _she cooed, coming around the island to hug Kurt. "You're right about his eyes, dear."

"Mom," Blaine whined, his cheeks tinting read as he ducked his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine before turning back to his mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, smiling at her, his hand still within Blaine's. "Your home is beautiful."

The woman ducked her head a little, but Kurt could see how the compliment went straight to her eyes. "Thank you," she replied. "But I know you've been here before. Little Blaine here isn't exactly subtle."

Blaine blushed again and mumbled something along the lines of "Stop embarrassing me."

Mrs. Anderson smirked at him and stood up a little straighter, placing her hands on her hips. "James Blaine Anderson," she said. "I will embarrass you if I want to. I am your mother."

Kurt would have been terrified of the woman if he couldn't see the light in her eyes, the way her forehead crinkled in amusement and –

Wait, _what _had she said?

"James?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than normal. He turned to Blaine, his forehead creased and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why did she call you James?"

Blaine blushed again, this time accompanied by a grown. "Thatsmyname," he said quickly, avoiding Kurt's gaze and staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"He said that's his name," Mrs. Anderson replied, smirking. "I take it he didn't tell you his real name was James?"

Kurt shook his head, watching as his boyfriend found the ceiling amusing.

"Well that's because he isn't very fond of it," she said. "He much prefers his middle name, so that's what we've been calling him since he was little."

Kurt nodded, still slightly confused.

"And he likes to think that his middle name was from _Pretty in Pink," _she went on, "when actually, it was the last name of Republican presidential nominee for the election of 1884, James G. Blaine."

Kurt gaped at her, because he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mom has a history major," Blaine explained. "James G. Blaine lost the presidential election because some letters got out about his government corruption. I really try not to be associated with that man."

"He was respected and charming," she told him. "Just like you."

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And I don't even look like a James anyway."

"First of all," Kurt cut in after a few moments. "I think the history gene runs in the family." Blaine blushed and ducked his head, Kurt smirking at him a little. "And second, I agree with the fact that you definitely don't look like a James. You look like a Blaine."

Blaine grinned at him for a moment before turning to his mother. "See?" He said. "I told you he would prefer Blaine!"

Kurt laughed because he really should have known Blaine would have taken bets on whether or not he would still call him Blaine with his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know anymore. These words just come out of my fingers and I just don't know.<strong>


	59. Trent the Spy

**There's a story and picture behind this one.**

**So one of my followers on Tumblr pointed out to me that Trent the Warbler was on the staircase during the Season 1 finale when Rachel kisses Finn.**

**Leading me to believe that the Warblers sent him to spy on the New Direction's regionals that year because they knew they were competing against them at Sectionals, which would also explain why they knew Kurt was a spy right away because they had experience with spies and Trent was one bad ass adorable little spy.**

**So this happened.**

**If you want to see the picture, go to this link (remove spaces) http :/ warblingaway . tumblr . com/ post/ 17498003666/ trent-is-a-badass-spy-for-the-warblers-he-even**

* * *

><p>"Warbler Trent," Wes said. "We have a proposition for you."<p>

Trent's head shot up, his eyes wide. He glanced to Blaine beside him - he was fairly new to Dalton, having transferred mid year. Besides Trent, he was the only Freshman in the Warblers.

"Umm," Trent stuttered. "Okay…"

"McKinley is hosting Regionals this year," Wes explained. "And the New Directions are our competition for Sectionals next year."

Blaine's eyebrows - which, if Trent was being honest, were quite triangular - shot up a little.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Trent asked.

"We want you to go spy on them."

"Oh."

Trent froze. "Why me?"

"One, because you're a freshman," Wes said. "And two, because you look so innocent you could get out of any kind of situation."

Blaine nodded beside him, smiling in agreement.

"O-okay," Trent replied after a moment. "But only because I want to help the Warblers."

* * *

><p>When Trent returned to Dalton that Saturday, all of the Warblers were waiting for him in the choir room anxiously.<p>

"So?" Blaine prompted.

"They lost to Vocal Adrenaline," Trent said. "But they _are really good. They have one brown haired girl with some awesome vocals, and a few really good dancers."_

Blaine groaned beside him.

"What?" Wes asked. "Is there a problem, Blaine?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "It's just that the Warblers can't dance. If the New Directions pull out a dance number with vocals, we're screwed."

"Well, you can dance," Wes said. "So you can do the dancing."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head fondly.

The Warblers began to disperse then, most of them not wanting to spend their Saturday in the choir room.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Trent called as Blaine got up to leave.

Blaine turned around, his face expectant as he waited.

"You might be interested to know that they have a very pretty looking boy," he said, smirking a little as Blaine's cheeks tinted. "And I'm 98% sure he's gay."

Trent smirked again and started to walk away.

"Trent!"

Trent turned, his eyebrows raised at Blaine.

"Do you know his name?"

"Kurt, I think," Trent smiled, giving Blaine a knowing look. "Any particular reason you want to know?"

"N-no," Blaine stammered. "Just - Just in case I run into him at Sectionals next year."

* * *

><p><strong>TEEHEE<strong>


	60. Cooper Doesn't Like Wearing Clothes

**Hey kids.**

**So some small shit went down about that firefighter!Blaine fic I posted. I don't want to go into details or anything, but it may be coming down on here. I haven't decided, but I've already deleted it from tumblr and livejournal. I'm a little put out and i'm not as enthusiastic about my writing at the moment, so if it seems off or whatever that's why.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD. DON'T READ ON EITHER IN THE A/N OR THE DRABBLE IF YOU DON'T WANT THINGS SPOILED**

**Anyway, this has spoilers about how Blaine's getting a brother. **

* * *

><p>"Cooper."<p>

Cooper turned around to see his brother leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. "Yes, Blaine?" He asked innocently.

"Kurt's coming over," Blaine said, not changing his posture.

"So?" Cooper replied, quirking an eyebrow at his little brother. "I've met Kirk before."

"_Kurt," _Blaine emphasized his name, even though he knew there was no stopping Cooper once he got something in his head. "Happens to be really important to me."

"So you've told me," Cooper deadpanned, because _really, _all Blaine ever talked about was Kurt. How was he _not _supposed to know that already?

"And I would really appreciate it if you didn't walk around with your shirt off this time."

Oh. Well now everything made a little bit more sense.

"And why's that, Blainers?" Cooper asked, smirking at him. "Does little Kirk not pay enough attention to you?"

Blaine scoffed. "Coop, last time he was here he was tomato red the whole night," Blaine said. "And I don't know about you, but it'd kind of hard getting some alone time with him when he's embarrassed."

"And by alone time you mean –"

Blaine groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "We don't get a lot of alone time, but that's as far as I'm elaborating."

Cooper smirked again. "I got it, little bro," he said. "But I still don't see what that has to do with me wearing a shirt. I don't like wearing clothes, Blaine. They're so constraining."

Blaine let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head. "Because Kurt's _attracted _to you, Cooper," Blaine scoffed. "I mean, _look _at you. _Everyone's _attracted to you."

Cooper smirked again and raised both eyebrows at Blaine.

"Not me – I didn't – ugh." Blaine stuttered, rolling his eyes. "Just – keep your clothes on, okay?"

Cooper laughed but nodded, opening his mouth to say something before the doorbell rang.

"It's Kirk!" Cooper all but screamed. "I'll get it Blaine, don't worry!"

"Cooper –"

Cooper opened the door, grinning as he watched his brother's boyfriend blush at the sight of him. "Hey, Kirk," he grinned. "Blaine's busy putting a different pair of pants on. Says you like them tighter so they accentuate his –"

"That's _not _what I'm doing," Blaine said, pushing past his brother and smiling softly at Kurt. "Hi," he said softly, Cooper watching as Kurt blushed again, this time because of Blaine's loving gaze.

"Hi," Kurt replied, ducking his head a little. "I missed you."

"It's been four hours," Blaine laughed, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Come in," he said once he pulled away. "Cooper promised to keep all of his clothes on this time."

Cooper grinned as Blaine closed the door, following the two into the living room. "Unless you'd rather I didn't, Kirk," he said. "I'm more than willing to oblige if you so wish."

Kurt blushed again, biting his lips to stifle a giggle. He casted Cooper a sideways look before leaning over to Blaine and whispering something in his ear.

Cooper watched as Blaine's Addams apple bobbed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"Um," Blaine stuttered as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "We're – uh – we're going to go – take a nap."

Cooper laughed, rolling his eyes as his brother practically dragged Kurt up the stairs. "You get 'em, tiger," Cooper called after them. "And don't let my brother deflower you without permission, Kirk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, yadada, the usual.<strong>


	61. Blaine and Lily Potter

**So i got this prompt on Tumblr:**

**Anonymous asked: are you still taking prompt? because if you do, I'd love to see a drabble/oneshot/anything with Blainers being The Potter's child (adoptive or not up to you) and Lily being the sneaky Slytherin girl teasing or doing something to her brother about his crush for one Kurt Hummel? I actually will like it if you put more NextGen characters. (For house, I actually like Kurt in Slytherin). Thanks :)**

**And i couldn't not write it.**

**Oh and I changed the title of this drabble set to Drabble Away...to match my username... XD**

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson Potter."<p>

Blaine turned, flinching as he saw the red haired girl with the Gryffindor tie running towards him. He remembered the days when he was the only potter child at Hogwarts – but no, he actually had _siblings _around now.

"What, Lily?" He sighed, slowing his walk a little so that she could catch up to him. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to use my middle name?"

"It's the only way to get your attention," she sighed. Lily huffed a little as she fell into step beside him. "And besides," she said. "Mum and Dad said you have to be nice to me since it's my first year."

"Well, it's my sixth year," Blaine replied, a small smirk on his face. "And you do have two other brothers at Hogwarts."

"But they're both in Gryffindor with me," she said. "I always get to see them. But I never see you."

Blaine winced, like he always did whenever their houses were brought. His whole family, his parents, his grandparents, his siblings, were all Gryffindors. And it really didn't help that his dad was _the _Harry Potter.

But then there was Blaine. A Ravenclaw.

"I can't help it that I'm smart, Lil," he said, smoothing down her hair fondly. "It's just where I was sorted. I wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor like you. I'm not nearly as brave."

Lily grinned and grabbed his hand as they continued down the hallway. "I miss you," she murmured. "It one thing being stuck at home with you at school, but another being in the same building and never seeing you." She paused, huffing a little. "Blaine, I see _Teddy Lupin _more than you."

"You can come see me, you know," Blaine told her. "Siblings come into Ravenclaw house all the time."

"I know," she sighed. "But your friends kind of scare me."

"Wes and David are harmless," Blaine said, smiling softly. "And they love you."

Lily sighed and continued talking, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. Something – more like someone – was walking towards him, a grin plastered on his face as his green tie shimmered in the light. His robes swayed beside him, his perfectly styled hair flawless as usual.

"And then I was like – Blaine. Blaine. _Blaine!"_

Blaine snapped out of it, his eyes only focusing on his sister slightly, not leaving the person that continued to walk towards him. "Um – what?" He said, clearing his throat a little.

"I was _saying _that –"

But then the boy stopped next to Blaine, the breathtaking smile still on his face.

"Hey, Blaine," he said, his angelic voice causing Blaine to gasp a little. "Are we still working on our project after class?"

Blaine nodded, forcing himself to snap out of his love-induced daze for a moment. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Slughorn wants the Potion brewed by tomorrow, so that's probably a good idea."

Lily tugged on Blaine's sleeve then, Blaine lowering his head – even though the distance wasn't that far, he was quite short after all – so that his ear was level with her mouth.

"Well?" She whispered. "Introduce me, you fool!"

Blaine chuckled and stood back out, straightening his robes a little and blushing a little.

"Um, Kurt," Blaine said, gesturing towards his sister. "This is my little sister Lily. She's a first year."

"Lily Potter," Kurt said, grinning. "Well, if you weren't a Gryffindor, I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lily's eyes widened until Kurt added a wink, her panic turning into a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kurt," she said. "Blaine says you're the most beautiful boy he's ever seen."

"Uh, Lily, um," Blaine stuttered, turning towards Kurt in panic. "She doesn't – I don't –"

But Kurt just smiled, crouching down so that he was at Lily's level. "Well, Lily," he whispered, loud enough so that Blaine could hear him. "Tell your brother that he's pretty cute too."

Lily grinned and nodded, emitting a small squeal.

"Um, okay," Blaine coughed awkwardly. "Uh, Lily needs to get to her next class, so…"

Kurt nodded in understanding, his bright blue eyes shining a little, contrasting beautifully with the green in his scarf. "I'll see you later then," he said, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine nodded, feeling a small blush forming on his cheeks.

As he walked away, he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his gently, Blaine turning around to see the Slytherin boy walking away, completely nonchalant and like he _hadn't _just held Blaine's hand for a fraction of a second.

"_Blaine!" _Lily squealed once Kurt was out of earshot. "You are totally _in love _with him!"

"No I'm not," Blaine muttered, his ears turning red as he ducked his head.

"Well, you should be!" Lily said. "He's totally cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes, a combination of annoyance and confusion as to why his eleven year old sister was giving him love advice.

"You should ask him out," she said after a moment. "I mean, he's obviously into you. I can't think of another reason a Slytherin would talk to a Ravenclaw."

"We got paired together for a Potions project," Blaine explained, trying not to become too irritated with his sister.

"But he's a _Slytherin,"_ Lily said, a small smirk playing on her lips. "How often are Slytherins paired with students from other houses?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, thinking. "I don't remember the last time…"

"Exactly," she whispered, her voice high and excited. "He _set it up, _Blaine. He _asked _Slughorn to pair him with you."

Blaine opened his mouth to object, but no words came out. Because he had the overwhelming sensation that his sister was _right._

Lily smirked at him before releasing his hand and skipping away, throwing him a smile over her shoulder before she rounded the corner.

Blaine hated it when his little sister was smarter than him.

* * *

><p><strong>This follows my firm belief that Blaine's a Ravenclaw and Kurt's a Slytherin. Except in this one, unlike <em>Unexpected Enchantments, <em>Kurt's a nice Slytherin.**

**But I have to admit...I freaking loved writing this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**


	62. Lookin' Good, Fabray

**My version of the handholding scene in 3x14 On my Way XD XD**

**Lots of fluff and kissing and love**

* * *

><p>"Lookin' good Fabray," Blaine said as they walked past the girl in the cheerleading uniform.<p>

Kurt sighed and tugged Blaine's hand – which was firmly laced with his own fingers, thank you very much – not really hearing whatever Quinn's reply was before dragging him around the corner and down the next hallway.

Their hands fell into a sort of swing between them, the smiles on their faces broad as they each glanced at the other out of the corner of their eyes, blushing as they realized they'd been caught.

"I love being able to do this, you know," Kurt breathed after a moment of just walking and enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hand in his. "Just – being able to walk down the hallways of my school, holding the hand of the boy I love."

Granted, it helped that the hallways were deserted besides the New Direction's member here and there, but still.

Blaine quickly turned, placing his hands firmly on Kurt's waist and pressing him up against the nearest wall.

"Me too," Blaine whispered as he leant in, his lips beginning to softly trace up the expanse of Kurt's neck. "I love being able to do this," he added as he continued towards Kurt's jaw, "But I love it more because it's with _you."_

Kurt murmured happily as he gently tilted Blaine's head up, just enough so that he could lean in and touch their lips together.

"Mm," Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips as his hands tightened on his waist, Kurt's own circling around the suspenders on Blaine's back, pulling his body as close as they could get. "Never thought I'd be able to do this in the middle of my school hallway."

Kurt laughed, his lips never leaving Blaine's, the sound simply being swallowed up as Blaine's lips continued to move against his own.

They continued to kiss, their movements becoming wetter and sloppier the longer they carried on. Kurt found himself breathing heavy, his back still pushed up against the wall as Blaine's hand strayed to his thighs, where he proceeded to grip them tightly and hoist him up. Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, his legs tightly clamped around his waist, Blaine's mouth lowering down to his neck and sucking lightly at the spot that he knew drove Kurt crazy.

And then, of course, somehow, through his Blaine induced haze, Kurt made out the faint footsteps headed in his direction.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against his lips, struggling to get his feet back onto the ground and out of Blaine's grasp. "Someone's coming."

"Don't wanna stop," Blaine murmured, trailing his lips back up Kurt's neck and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Just wanna kiss you."

Kurt laughed and set his feet on the ground, his hands remaining around Blaine's neck. "Just take it down a few notches then," Kurt replied as Blaine continued to kiss him. "I don't want whichever member of New Directions it is to see us having practically clothed sex."

Blaine laughed but must have agreed, his kisses against Kurt's mouth becoming small, closed mouth pecks.

A low wolf whistle came from somewhere to the left, Kurt feeling his cheeks reddening as Blaine still relented to let him go.

"Yeah, Anderson!" Puck's voice came from the same direction the whistle had come from. "Don't let him get away so easily! You show him who's the boss!"

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes, placing another small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"But really," Puck added after a moment. "Don't let him get away, because he looks like a damn good kisser."

Blaine laughed again, this time pulling away from Kurt and raising an eyebrow at Puck.

"What?" Puck asked, raising his hands in the 'I surrender' kind of way. "It was just an observation!"

* * *

><p><strong>lksjflkjsd i have so much to write about that episode omg. I've already written a oneshot and i have another oneshot to write and them something about Quinn (OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT SOMETHING NOT KLAINE RELATED)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (if i did it would me much more comedic and klaine-y)**


	63. Lookin' Good, Fabray  Take Two

**Based off of yesterday's drabble...someone prompted this on Tumblr and i couldn'tttt resist.**

* * *

><p>"Nick, come on," Jeff sighed as he tugged on his boyfriend's arm. "We're lost enough as it is. I don't think aimlessly wandering the halls is going to help."<p>

Nick laughed but continued walking.

"But really," Jeff added. "The other Warblers are grumbling constantly."

"Well they're the ones who put me in charge of finding our way out," Nick replied. "It isn't my fault our 'captain' is completely incompetent."

Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. _God, _if only Wes was still around. None of this captain business would be happening, none of the Sebastian-Blaine-New Directions drama would have gone on.

Jeff missed how the Warblers were last year. The Warblers with the council and the Warblers with their humble, bashful Blaine.

He missed it, but he knew there was no getting it back. Wes was gone, and Blaine was definitely happier with Kurt.

Nick abruptly stopped, Jeff nearly running into him as he was caught off guard.

"Nick, what –"

"Shh," Nick shushed him, turning and quieting all of the following Warblers.

"What is it?" Jeff whispered.

"_Listen."_

All of the Warblers strained then, Jeff practically able to see their ears stretching to get a better listen.

""I love being able to do this, you know," Jeff heard a voice say. He'd heard that voice before – it was oddly familiar – but he _just _couldn't place it. "Just – being able to walk down the hallways of my school, holding the hand of the boy I love."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a small ruffling noise and a soft squeak.

"Me too," another voice added after a moment. ""I love being able to do this," the voice said, followed by a sound of a sharp intake of breath. "But I love it more because it's with _you."_

And then, after that last phrase, it hit him.

That voice was _Blaine._

Meaning that the other voice was _Kurt._

Putting two and two together – Jeff wasn't exactly stupid – he tugged lightly on Nick's blazer.

"Nick," he hissed, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "That's Kurt and Blaine."

"I know," Nick mouthed back.

"Then why are we still here?"

"Because it's about damn time we make them feel awkward. We never really got the chance while they were at Dalton, because Kurt left like a week after they got together."

Nick turned around to face the Warblers then, a small smirk on his face. Jeff knew that this was also to prove a point to Sebastian – who, even though it seemed had finally taken the hint that Blaine wasn't interested, could still maybe use some proof.

"Warblers," Nick whispered. "Kurt and Blaine are showing affection in the hallway around the corner. Who wants to make this awkward?"

All of the Warblers hands – minus the new Warblers, who had only ever heard of Kurt and Blaine – shot up, the same smirks spreading on their own faces.

And then Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, dragging him around the corner and propping their backs against the opposite wall as to where Kurt – whose legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist with his back firmly against the wall, mind you – and Blaine were located, just waiting for them to notice. Jeff could just tell by looking at them kissing – and no, not in the creepy, perverted way – that they were so in love with each other it was almost painful.

"They've totally done it," Nick whispered in his ear after a moment.

"How do you know?"

"You don't suck face like that with someone unless you have."

Jeff chuckled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, the other Warblers becoming increasingly louder with their snickers. He chanced a glance at Sebastian, who was shuffling his feet awkwardly, his eyes set on the ceiling.

"You can go, Sebastian," Nick said, his voice firm and definitive, in the way that Jeff knew he was really saying 'we don't want you here, Sebastian.'

Sebastian left then, the sound of his footsteps apparently being loud enough to startle Kurt.

"Blaine," Jeff heard Kurt whisper against Blaine's lips. "Someone's coming."

Jeff cast Nick an amused glance, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't wanna stop," Blaine murmured. "Just wanna kiss you."

Nick clutched his stomach, small sounds creeping out of his mouth every now and then. The other Warblers were in various similar states, some even clutching the wall for support.

"It's about time they get down and dirty," one of them murmured. "Their simple handholding was getting a little ridiculous."

"Just take it down a few notches then," Kurt said after a moment, Jeff watching as he unlatched his legs from Blaine's waist and setting them on the ground. "I don't want whichever member of New Directions it is to see us having practically clothed sex."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the New Directions thinking that," Nick said then, taking a step forward with a smirk on his face.

Kurt yelped and shoved Blaine away, his face bright red, the blush creeping up to his ears.

"H-How long were you guys here?" Blaine asked, his own face flushing a little as he looked anywhere but at them and Kurt.

"Long enough," Nick said, smirking. "It was about time we caught you guys doing something like that, though. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Strange that it happens when neither of them go to Dalton anymore," Jeff added, smirking as Blaine flashed him a glare.

Kurt was cowering behind Blaine's back, his eyes just peeping over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Nick said after a moment. "Sebastian's not here."

Kurt's narrowed eyes returned to normal, but he didn't stray from his hiding place.

Blaine's hand snuck around his back to grab Kurt's waist, pulling him out from where he was hiding and to his side, never removing his hand from his waist.

"Want to go get coffee?" Blaine suggested a moment later, glancing at Kurt for approval.

Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the cheek, pulling his hand and motioning for the rest of the Warblers to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>lkasjflkjsdljf<strong>

**embarrassed Kurt is my favorite**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee**


	64. Cooper and Courage

**Spoilers for a new canon character being introduced in the next new episode.**

**Which is in...yanno...6 weeks :/**

**So yes :)**

**Spoilers ahead in the author's note too.**

**As you may know, Blaine's getting a brother named Cooper. This drabble includes Cooper and takes place during NBK**

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy November day. Nothing special, at least in Blaine's opinion.<p>

He stared at himself as he straightened his tie in the mirror, preparing for an impromptu-but-extremely-well-rehearsed Warblers performance. He knew that he needed this, something to dig him out of the rut he'd been in lately. It also helped that they were singing his favorite song at the time, _Teenage Dream, _but he still wasn't sure it would be enough.

He heard his phone ring from his nightstand. Blaine quickly finished fixing his tie and ran over to it, scooped it up and glanced at the screen. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that it was Cooper. His brother never called him during the week – he was usually too busy with med school or his girlfriend Vanessa and whatnot.

"Hello?" Blaine asked as he answered it, scooping up his bag and shouldering it before shoving his pocket watch into his front blazer pocket.

"Blaine?"

Cooper's voice sounded worn out and tired. He didn't sound…well, like Cooper.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, slowly opening his door and making his way out of the hallway.

"Blaine, I –" Cooper's voice choked for a moment before he went on. "I'm going to Europe to study for a year and a half."

Blaine stopped, just at the top of the staircase that led to Dalton's main level. "You're – what?"

"I accepted a medical internship. In Europe."

Blaine leant against the wall and took a deep breath. He was surrounded by students. He couldn't afford to break down in front of all of them. He was dapper, put together Blaine. They couldn't see him in any other state.

But if Cooper was leaving him…

"Do you have to go?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Cooper pleaded, and Blaine could picture his brother giving him wide, apologetic eyes. "But – I need to do this."

Blaine gulped, willing the tears to stay in his eyes. "Coop," he said softly. "Don't leave me."

He heard Cooper sigh heavily for a moment. "I don't want to leave you," he murmured in reply. "I don't want to leave you with Mom and Dad without anyone on your side."

Blaine didn't reply, ignoring the curious looks some of the passerbys were giving him.

"Blaine?"

"I'll be fine," Blaine promised after a moment, realizing that it would be selfish of him to keep Cooper here for his own benefit, when he had a great opportunity like this.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Cooper said. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know," Blaine replied, his voice broken. "You're the best brother I could ask for."

They were both silent for a moment, just absorbing their own thoughts.

"Blaine?" Cooper said after a moment. "Just – have courage, okay?"

Blaine nodded, even though Cooper couldn't see him. "Courage," he repeated.

"And maybe," and Blaine could sense a smirk coming into Cooper's voice, "You'll even find yourself a boyfriend."

"Right," Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes as he would have if Cooper were there with him. "Because gay boys are so easy to find in Ohio."

Cooper let out a stiff laugh, the two brothers falling silent again for a moment. "I've gotta go," Cooper sighed after a few minutes. "Just remember what I said, alright Blaine?"

"I've got it," Blaine replied. "Courage."

"Don't you forget it." He could hear the smile in Cooper's voice, Blaine feeling his heart cringe a little at the fact that his brother was leaving him.

"I'll see you before I leave, hopefully," Cooper said before the two said their goodbyes.

Blaine hung up his phone and shoved it into his pants pocket, glancing at his pocket watch before swearing. He had three minutes to get down to the choir room on time, and who _knows _what Wes would do to him if he was late.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, pocket watch still in hand, Blaine was almost at the bottom when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Putting his watch back in his pocket, Blaine turned around, coming face to face with the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

"Excuse me," the boy said. "Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine felt his jaw drop a little as he looked at the boy, just staring at him for a few moments before he realized that he should probably respond.

"My name's Blaine," he said as he held out his hand, giving the boy a soft smile.

The boy's face looked slightly surprised, but he grasped Blaine's hand in his own and shook it gently. "Kurt."

Blaine smiled at him again, one word flashing through his head.

_Courage._

* * *

><p><strong>This gives me alllllllllll the feels.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**And sorry I've been kind of vacant this week. I'm busy as usual, and I do have 2 regularly updated WIP's and I'm writing another one that I'm not posting until I have more of it written...so my drabble writing is limited :/**

**But THAT'S OKAY. Because I love writing drabbles so I'll probably never stop.**


	65. Baby Blaine Climbs Stuff

**So another Anderson Brothers one...It's based off of some fanart on tumblr by pencilpushingenthusiast and it just gave me all the feels so i wrote this for it...**

* * *

><p>Cooper turned to where the ref had blown the whistle, his eyebrows knit with confusion as he stood upright in the goal.<p>

"What now?" He asked the ref.

The referee just chuckled and pointed to something behind Cooper, his - and the rest of Cooper's team - trying to withhold their laughter.

Cooper knew what he was going to see. He sighed and rolled his eyes a little before slowly turning around.

Sure enough, he came face to face with his three year old brother, who, once again, had decided the middle of a soccer game was a good time to climb the net.

"Blaine?" Cooper crouched down so that he could look his brother in the eye. "What're you doing?"

"Climbin'!" Blaine said as he took a few more steps up the net, his tongue poking out as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Why?" Cooper asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Cuz I wanna," Blaine replied. "I like climbin' on stuff."

Cooper laughed that time, shaking his head as he heard the others around him laughing, too. "Are you going to do this ever game?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine nodded, whimpering a little as his fit slipped a few inches. "It's more fun when you're there to watch out for me."

A couple of the nearby moms cooed at that, Cooper standing up and walking around the goal post to puck his brother off the net. "Well how about," Cooper started, carrying Blaine back over to his parents, "That I take you here on Saturday, and you can climb the net all you want."

"Okay!" Blaine shrieked, jumping out of his brother's arms and running back to his mother. "Mommy!" Cooper heard him cry as he walked back onto the soccer field. "Didya see me? I got _this _much higher than last time!"

* * *

><p><strong>BABY BLAINE IS THE CUTEST<strong>

**EVERY OTHER ARGUMENT IS INVALID**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	66. Customized Calendar

**So if you're on tumblr, you'll know that some...ahh...very...umm..._attractive _pictures of Darren came out today. And by some i mean over 300.**

**So i got the idea in my head of Blaine making Kurt a calendar of them.**

**And then my friend Helene (helencolfer) on Tumblr gave me the idea of Finn being awkward.**

**And this happened.**

**Also if you appreciate Darren's...erm..._well defined muscles, _I suggest you go to my blog, and the easiest way to see them would be to go to my 'tags and things' page and then the link that says 'Darren 105'**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he opened the package, grinning as he saw the cover. "Blaine, you <em>dork," <em>he whispered to himself, flipping through the calendar's pages. They were all of his boyfriend - his very much _shirtless _boyfriend, his shirtless boyfriend wet and wearing only jeans on a _beach._

It was pure luck that Kurt was still alive by the time he reached December.

He walked over to his bulletin board and gently - without damaging the precious, _precious _calendar - tacked it up, smiling at it again before going back to where he had been lounging on his bed.

There was a knock on his door a few minutes later, followed by a creak that revealed a confused looking Finn.

"Blaine just called to say he was coming over," Finn said as he walked into the room. "He wanted to know if you got the package that he…"

Kurt glanced up as Finn trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at his stepbrother.

Ah. He was staring at Blaine's customized calendar.

"Um, dude," Finn stammered after a moment. "Is that…Why is there…"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk playing on his lips as he watched Finn become more and more uncomfortable.

"Never mind," Finn stammered, quickly walking out of the room. "Just - your calendar - It's…"

Kurt laughed this time, watching as Finn backed out of the room and rounded the corner.

"Well played, Blaine," he murmured to himself. "The calendar serves two purposes - one for my enjoyment, and another as a scarecrow for Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes.<strong>

**I'm kind of out of sorts because of all those pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**


	67. Gold Chain

**Hi guys :) so I'm back on tumblr but with a new URL, cooperkurtblaine. **

**So this is based off of a gif on tumblr for an upcoming episode where it looks like Blaine is wearing a gold chain around his neck...**

* * *

><p>"Blaine are you wearing a chain?"<p>

Kurt glanced at Blaine and blushed, who was avoiding Finn's inquisitive gaze.

"Umm, yeah," Blaine stuttered, absently touching the gold chain hanging around his neck. "Uh, Kurt got it for me."

"It's stylish and masculine," Kurt whispered, only loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Oh," Finn said, eyes widening a little as he quirked an eyebrow at Kurt.

Blaine flushed and ducked his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "I wear it all the time," Blaine added after a few moments, reaching over and grabbing Kurt's hand, "but it's usually hidden by my bow-ties."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh it's good to be back in the swing of the fandom <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	68. Not that Simple

Blaine really should have known that it wouldn't go over well.

All the signs had been there – the way his parents kept asking if he had a girlfriend, if he wanted a girlfriend, if there was anyone he wanted to be his girlfriend.

They were all there, and Blaine had completely missed them.

And then it also didn't help that Cooper was constantly bringing home his girlfriend of the week – Courtney, Stacy, Anne, and, most recently, and for the past several weeks, much to Blaine's surprise, Vanessa – each the perfect girl that every father wants their son to have.

Blaine figured, at least in hindsight, that it was logical for his father to want him to find a pretty girl and to fall in love and start the picture perfect family.

However, Blaine realized a while ago that his view of the perfect family was slightly different than his father's. But that didn't stop him from believing – or maybe just hoping – that what he was about to do would go over well.

Blaine walked into the kitchen where he knew his father would be reading the morning paper. He idly toyed with his fingers, his heart pounding in his chest, repeating the words over and over in his mind so that he wouldn't forget.

"Dad," he said, clearing his throat after it cracked. His father looked up, folding up his paper and leaning back in his chair, eyebrows raised as he looked at Blaine expectantly.

"I – I have something to tell you," Blaine stammered, his voice cracking a little – something it'd been doing more and more recently (he guessed it had something to do with puberty.)

His father smiled at him and nodded.

Maybe this would go better than expected.

"So," Blaine started, staring at the ground as he tried to remember the speech he'd been planning in his head for days now. "I – I'm not…." He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "I don't like girls."

Silence.

Blaine waited, eyes cast down at the floor beneath him, not wanting to see his father's face.

"Does your mother know?"

And, just from that one sentence, Blaine could hear every thought coursing through his father's mind.

_Are you sure?_

_No, you're not._

_I didn't raise you to be gay._

_It's just a phase, you'll grow out of it._

"I – I think she knows," Blaine replied. "At least that's what it seems like."

His father exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of his knows and squeezing his eyes shut.

Blaine waited for him to say something – anything.

After several minutes passed, Blaine shuffled his feet before glancing back up. The look on his father's face was enough to cause the tears to well in his eyes.

He could see the hatred, the disgust, the thought of _how did I manage to raise a son like you?_

"I'll just go now," Blaine murmured, the tears threatening to spill over as he slowly turned around and trudged back up the stairs to his room.

He glanced at the pictures as he walked up the stairs, the Blaine in them getting older and older as he went. Towards the bottom, his face was chubby and his hair was curly, his two year old self smiling and beaming as Cooper poked him in the stomach.

Then there were the pictures from after he turned five – his hair gelled, Cooper standing a little farther off to the side, his look one of judgment as he looked at Blaine.

The pictures from after Blaine turned 10 once again contained curly-haired Blaine, since that was when he realized his parents were only gelling his hair to make him look more respectable and proper and not-quite-so wild.

Scoffing and shaking his head a little, Blaine quickly finished climbing up the rest of the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom and fishing for an old bottle of the hair gel.

If he couldn't make his parents happy with certain aspects of his life, he could at least try with something he'd known they preferred since he was five.

He squirted a dollop of the gel into his palm before working it into his hair.

Maybe hiding was easier said than done.

And maybe keeping everything to himself would be a better way to live.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember if I said this last time, but I'm now blogging at cooperkurtblaine :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	69. The Violinist Around the Corner

**Oh wow it's been a while**

**I'm so so soooooo sorry for not being active the past few months. I had to really focus on school and my grades, so I had to take a break from everything and really focus.**

**But I'm back now :)**

**Unfortunately, I had to change my penname for personal reasons. But I went to change it back today and someone took the warblingaway penname so...**

**I'm not happy about it but...I sent them a nice message asking if I could have it back, but that's the best I can do for now.**

**Here's a drabble. It's based off of a gifset on tumblr so :3**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had everything. He was a successful model, he had money, he had a decent sized apartment. He had nothing to complain about.<p>

But he also had no one to share it with.

He would walk to and from work every day – because walking really was the best way to keep your figure – the same path, the same speed, at the same time of day.

He'd been doing that for almost a year, watching New York bustling around him and the scenery ever changing.

But that's all it ever was – scenery.

So when he saw a small Husky puppy run past him one day in November, Kurt latched onto the sudden change from everything he was used to.

Scooping the dog up into his arms, he glanced around, looking for anyone who showed signs of losing their dog.

And then he heard it.

Smooth and slow, gaining tempo as it played on – a violin, sounding from around the corner.

It wasn't everyday Kurt heard a violin in New York.

Following the noise, puppy still in his arms, Kurt rounded the corner, coming to a full stop once he saw the man bouncing around, his song speeding up with every movement.

His fingers flew across the neck of the violin, his arm running the bow across the strings at an unreal speed.

If he would have been able to pull his eyes away from the man's hands, he would have noticed that he was undeniably gorgeous – his curly hair falling into his hazel, oh-so-very hazel eyes, his toned biceps flexing with every movement of his arms.

The song came to a close, and the man looked up and smiled, his eyes lighting up when they landed on Kurt.

Kurt watched as he set his violin down in the case, nodding to a few of the bystanders before making his way over to Kurt.

"Charlie," he scolded, holding his arms out for the puppy. "I _told _you that next time you ran away, I was getting you a leash."

Kurt laughed, drawing the man's attention back to him.

"Thank you," he said, sounding genuine. He held out his hand, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt smiled in return – because really, how could you not?

"Kurt," Kurt replied, realizing that he was probably gripping Blaine's hand longer than was necessary.

"Well, Kurt," Blaine said, making his way back to his violin, scooping the loose money out of the case and shutting it. He held the small pile of cash out to Kurt, gesturing to it. "How about I buy you a coffee?"

And as Kurt nodded, his heart race quickening, he remembered what it was like to feel breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>I have about 8 drabbles saved that I haven't posted yet! So yes, it's good to be back :)<strong>

**I love you guys, and I hope you didn't leave me during my break**

**oh and i changed my url on tumblr again :3 it's darrenshair for now**


	70. The Forgetful Hufflepuff

**Here have some hogwarts!klaine with a touch of angst :3**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson, can I see you in my office, please?"<p>

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he saw Professor McGonagall looking at him expectantly.

"You better go," Britney whispered, lightly shoving his shoulder. "I hear she turns you into a ferret when she gets mad."

"That was a different teacher, Brit," Blaine replied as he nodded at the professor. "He doesn't teach here anymore."

Britney sighed as she turned to walk away. She squeezed Blaine's hand once as he straightened his Hufflepuff tie, walking towards the woman who seemed to be waiting expectantly. She led him up the stairs to the Headmaster's – or Headmistress, in this case – office, gesturing to the seat across from her desk.

"Umm, Professor," Blaine said once they were both sat down. "Can I ask why I'm here?"

She nodded. "You aren't in trouble," she told him.

"Okay," Blaine responded. "So then why –"

"It's about Kurt Hummel."

Blaine sighed as she said his boyfriend's name. Kurt wasn't the typical Slytherin – he didn't _usually _get in trouble. Sometimes he would make illegal potions and sell them, or come up with certain spells that did certain things to a person (Blaine was forbidden to talk about those) but, usually, he never got in trouble for any of it.

"Look, Professor," Blaine started to recite his well-rehearsed sales pitch for Kurt, "I know that he sometimes doesn't follow the rules, but he's not a bad kid, and –"

"No, no, he's not in trouble," her voice was softer now as she looked at Blaine. "It's just the day that his mother died, and he's been missing all of his classes…"

"Oh god," Blaine murmured, rubbing his temples. He knew that the day was coming up, but the fact that he'd _forgotten…_

"I know you guys have gotten close in the past year or so," she went on. "So maybe…"

"I'll go make sure he's okay," Blaine said, his voice practically a whisper. "I – I'm going now. Thank you, Professor."

She nodded at Blaine as he hurried out of the room, mentally slapping himself for forgetting.

He had to be the world's worst boyfriend.

As he all but ran to the Slytherin common room, he started putting together an apology speech to Kurt. They'd only been boyfriends for a few months now anyway, and he should have known that a Slytherin dating a Hufflepuff wouldn't last long anyway, that he'd eventually screw something up –

"Anderson."

Blaine sighed as he turned to see Santana leaning against the wall. She was twirling her wand in her right hand, the green from her scarf practically shining against her darker skin.

"Look, Santana, I'm kind of in a hurry –"

"Your boy is upset," she said. "I expect you to fix it."

Blaine groaned and reached down into his pocket just to make sure his wand was there. With Santana around, you never knew when you would need it. "That's where I'm heading," he told her. "So if you'll excuse me…"

"Break his heart, Anderson," she said. "And I break you."

Blaine got that speech at least once a day since they started dating.

Once he was inside the Slytherin common room, he slowly walked up to the boys' dormitory, kneading his hands together. He didn't want Kurt to hate him for forgetting, but sometimes he could be a little aggressive and –

"Go away," a rough, cracking voice said from the other side of the door.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly as he poked his head in. "It's me." He went to step into the room before he quickly turned around and fished his wand out of his pocket. "_Accio _flowers," he whispered, watching as a set of flowers from who-knows-where flew into his hand.

Blaine pushed the door open wider then, giving him a full view of Kurt. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose just starting to turn pink and his face pale.

"Oh Kurt, baby," Blaine whispered, walking over to his bed and placing the flowers down on the nightstand. "I'm so sorry," he murmured as he ran his hand through Kurt's hair, hoping that he would be invited into the bed with him. "I'm sorry I forgot and I'm sorry you had to be here alone and I'm sorry that it even happen and I'm sorry that –"

Kurt chuckled and tugged on Blaine's arm, forcing him down on top of him. Kurt's bed smelled so much like Kurt, and maybe just a hint of what Blaine thought was an illegal potion, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm not mad at you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck as he practically buried himself into Blaine's body. "I needed some time to myself anyway."

"Oh," Blaine said, making to stand up. "Do you want me to go? Because –"

"No no," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "I want you here now."

"Then I'm here," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss into Kurt's temple. "For as long as you need me, I'm here."

Kurt nodded and sighed, closing his eyes and just inhaling Blaine. "I wish I could see my dad," he whispered. "But he can't exactly apparate here."

"Muggles," Blaine said, "There's so much they can't do."

Kurt laughed and gently elbowed him before propping himself up to look Blaine in the eyes. "Thank you," he said, and _this _was why he loved Kurt. Because, while he was creative and stealthy and a little evil sometimes, and 100% Slytherin, Kurt was _Kurt. _He was sweet and kind and he always made Blaine feel _loved._ "For the flowers, and for just being here."

"I love you," Blaine whispered, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's. "If you need me, I'm here."

"Such a Hufflepuff," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips as he moved to climb on top of Blaine. "You're loyalty never really fades away, does it?"

Blaine laughed as he gently moved his hands to Kurt's hips, letting himself get lost in the taste and scent and feel of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own glee<strong>

**And for those of you curious, I will be getting my old penname back :) She was very nice about it and said her twitter created it on accident when she signed in with it, and that she was going to delete it anyway :)**


	71. Skank

**Some skank!kurt AU to start off your day, even thought it's almost noon**

* * *

><p>Blaine knew it wasn't normal, but he was okay with it.<p>

He didn't mind the press of lips into his neck as he pulled the books out of his locker. He absolutely had no problem with when the soft, slender pair of arms would wrap around his waist and pull him under the stairwell in between classes, gently pushing him against the wall and kissing him until he was lightheaded.

He didn't have a problem with any of this, but he knew that so, _so _many people did.

After all, it wasn't every day that the Skanks dated the prep-school transfers.

"So I was talking to Quinn the other day," Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine after school one day. "And even though she's completely against us, she at least seems to somewhat accept that we're together."

"That's makes no sense," Blaine replied. He glanced around, noting that Kurt was leading them toward the dumpsters. "Kurt," he sighed. "I thought you said you were going to try and quit."

"Look, just for a few minutes, okay?" Kurt said as he shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Just this one."

"It's not good for –"

"It's not good for me, I'll die young, I'll get lung cancer, yadada," Kurt repeated in a monotone voice. "I've heard it all, Blaine, from both you and my dad."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Blaine replied, leaning against a distant wall so he wouldn't be in the direct line of smoke. "And, yanno, secondhand smoke isn't the greatest either."

Kurt sighed but nodded, taking a few more breaths in before tossing the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. "I know," he said. "But even if I can't stamp this bad habit, you have made me a better person, you realize."

Blaine smiled, letting the smoke clear from the air for a moment before walking over to Kurt and winding his arms around his waist. "I just worry," he whispered, his heart thumping as Kurt's hands came up to hug his shoulders. "You're just…you're everything."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm not," he replied. "I'm just a sleazy boy who wears leather and chains and has a pink stripe in his hair." Blaine lifted one of his hands up to run it through the said spot, watching as the corner of Kurt's mouth turned up a little. "I'm nothing special. Hell, I have two friends – you and Quinn. And the rest of the Skanks, but I don't really count them."

"You're special," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. "You're so special, Kurt."

"To you," he replied. "But to everyone else, I'm just…a Skank."

Kurt had told him the story – about how he'd started his freshman year with no friends before running into Quinn, already a Skank by that point, and how things had just progressed from there.

"That may be true," Blaine whispered. "But you're my Skank."

"You're cheesy," Kurt laughed.

"And you love it."

"Mm," Kurt hummed, winding his arms around Blaine's neck and drawing him closer. "That is true." He gently pressed his lips against Blaine's – something which had originally surprised Blaine, due to Kurt's usual ruggedness and tough exterior – moving them softly before pulling away.

He stared into Blaine's eyes for a moment before crushing his lips back to Blaine's, pulling him that much closer.

Blaine loved kissing Kurt. After the first time Kurt had shoved him against his car, he realized that he would _never _be able to get enough. He loved how Kurt tasted, the cigarettes and the coffee and the spearmint gum he used to hide the scent of the smoke. He loved how rough he was, how he held Blaine like his life depended on it.

But he also loved how sweet he could be – how gentle he was with Blaine, never making Blaine uncomfortable, being rough, but just rough enough.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter as they continued to kiss, Kurt's mouth moving against Blaine's as if they hadn't kissed in days.

Which obviously wasn't the case.

And Blaine, in that moment, didn't care what everyone else thought. He didn't care about Kurt's status, about all the chains he wore, or how he had a pink stripe in his hair.

He didn't care that Kurt was a Skank, that Kurt could be rough and hostile almost to a point where Blaine had enough.

He didn't care, because, right then, Kurt was his. His Kurt was pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth, his Kurt was just letting Blaine grip the chains connected to his belt loops to pull him closer.

"Alright, you two," another voice said. "Am I going to need to smoke somewhere else?"

"Yes, Quinn," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. "Go somewhere else. I'm busy."

Blaine wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Quinn laugh a little.

Maybe the rest of them weren't so hopeless after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehohoooh<strong>

**I got my username back, as you can see :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee**


	72. What Finn Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

**Ohooo I wrote this one yesterday :) For posting them on here I just started at the bottom of my 'unposted drabbles file' and am making my way up, so it's backwards alphabetically by the title they have in there :3**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson didn't like the way Blaine looked at his brother.<p>

He'd catch Blaine just staring at Kurt from across the room during Glee rehearsal, leering at his ass whenever Kurt got up. Blaine would go and lean against Kurt's locker in between classes and after school, a small smirk on his face as his eyes trailed obviously up and down his body.

Blaine had always done it, but the past few months it seemed to have gotten worse.

And it wasn't that Blaine was…bad, per say. It was just he had a bit of a reputation. He sported a leather jacket, he rode a motorcycle, and he was friends with Puck…so obviously there were reasons for Finn not to like the kid.

And Finn, being the protective older brother that he is, wasn't really a fan of how he looked at Kurt.

"Dude," Puck said when he sat next to Finn at lunch. He turned his body so that he was facing a different table, the one where Kurt and Blaine were currently sitting. "They're totally doing it."

Finn choked on his Gatorade, his eyes widening as he tried not to spit the liquid out of his mouth. "Um, no," he replied. "Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean they have to be boyfriends," Puck replied with his mouth full of pizza. "Just means that Anderson's getting some."

Finn glared at the back of Blaine's head, hoping that Kurt didn't catch him since he was facing in his direction.

"I don't know man," Finn replied.

"Just wait," Puck said, even though his mouth was full and Finn could barely understand him. "You'll see it eventually."

* * *

><p>Finn didn't quite know that when Puck said he'd 'see' it, it'd be quite so literal.<p>

Football practice was canceled one Friday, and Burt and Carole were in Washington for something to do with Burt's new position.

So Finn went home, fully expecting to have the house to himself for a few hours. He pulled into the garage, nodding to himself when Kurt's car wasn't there, and plopped down onto the couch.

Some amount of time passed before he heard the door opening. He was about to call out and greet Kurt, but another voice stopped him.

"Want you so bad," the husky, gravelly voice murmured. "I – it's been _too long, _Kurt, _dammit."_

Kurt and Blaine came into the house then, Blaine firmly attached to Kurt from behind, his lips mouthing up and down the expanse of his neck.

"It's not my fault you can't come over when everyone else is here," Kurt breathed as Blaine pushed him back against the door. Blaine's mouth moved up Kurt's neck, his lips teasing at the skin just below his earlobe. "You – You're the one who wants to keep this a secret from everyone. Even though it's been almost 5 months."

"Your parents would hate me," Blaine murmured against Kurt's jaw as he moved closer to his lips, his tongue darting out and swiping across them before he captured them in his own.

"No they wouldn't," Kurt muttered against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's thigh, rubbing up and down it a few times before lifting it up and wrapping it around his waist.

"Finn hates me," Blaine replied as Kurt broke away to gasp.

"That's just because you stare at my ass all day."

Blaine grinned, leaning back in and swiping his tongue up the expanse of Kurt's neck. "Can't help it," he breathed. "Your ass is fantastic."

Finn was trying to make himself invisible. He didn't want them to know he was there.

But as Blaine pushed Kurt more roughly against the door, his hips starting to move, he really didn't want to see anymore.

"Um," he said. "Guys."

Kurt yelped and pushed Blaine away, his eyes widening and his face blushing as he finally noticed Finn sitting on the couch.

"Well," Blaine grinned, a smirk playing on his lips as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and leaned against the door. "Looks like he knows know."

* * *

><p><strong>*grins, stroking cat and watching*<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and stuff**

**I'm going out of town for the week, so until next monday, adeiu! **


	73. New Kid in School

**Umm this one is based off of a gifset. The gist of it is that Blaine is new at McKinley and Kurt and Blaine have never met before, etc. etc.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, right?"<p>

Kurt turned, his heart fluttering and his eyes widening a little as he looked at the boy standing in front of him. The same boy who he'd desperately wanted to talk to all week but hadn't.

"Um, yeah," he answered as he closed his locker, fully turning to face Blaine. "And you're Blaine."

Blaine laughed and nodded, ducking his head a little. "So, um, I know you haven't really sung yet or anything, but I can still hear you and…" Blaine paused, Kurt feeling his cheeks reddening a little. "You – your voice – it's really…nice."

And, yeah, he was definitely blushing.

"Thank you," Kurt said, his voice quiet and a little higher than normal.

Blaine gazed back up at him, his eyes showing hints of shyness and – if Kurt wasn't mistaken – awe. Kurt looked away, a small smile forming on his lips. After all, it wasn't every day a boy, and a cute one, complimented him.

"Um, anyway, I don't really want to impose, but…would you mind showing me around? I don't really know where I'm going."

Kurt nodded, the smile still on his face. "What's your first class?"

And then Kurt saw something flare in Blaine's eyes – he wasn't sure if it was humor, but it was definitely something. And paired with that smirk, Kurt should have known what was coming.

"Chemistry," Blaine smirked. "And I heard it has assigned seats, and mine's right next to your heart."

Kurt snorted. "Okay," he laughed, "If that was your way of asking me out, you need to try again." But he still blushed and grabbed Blaine's schedule out of his hand, tipping his head in the direction of Blaine's actual class.

"Oh, come on," Blaine said as he trotted to keep up with Kurt. "That must have worked a little, or else you wouldn't be all pink."

Kurt just laughed again and blushed even deeper.

"Maybe if you're lucky," he replied, "I'll show you the best place to go out to dinner around here."

* * *

><p><strong>*kicky feet*<strong>

**Okay, hi hello, yes I have returned from vacation :D And I'm currently working on another super long oneshot, so...yayy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Wow, okay, it just kind of hit me exactly how many drabbles i've written**


	74. Goats

**Um okay. I apologize for this one in advance. LEt's just say one of my friends on tumblr is a bad influence on me (cough erin I know you're reading this)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Blaine bleated as he clopped up on of the less steep mountains. "Wasn't there a story about three goats or something?"<p>

"Blaine," Kurt bleated in reply, rolling his eyes as he flopped down onto a particularly grassy patch on the top of the mountain. "How am I supposed to know. I'm a goat. It's not like I can read."

Blaine snuffled before plopping down next to Kurt, gently nudging him in the head with his horns. "When are my horns going to get bigger?" He asked, pouting a little. "Because yours are already mostly full grown, and Finn's are bigger than full grown, and mine are still little nubs."

Kurt bleated in laughter, gently nuzzling his head into Blaine's soft fur. "It's not your fault you're a slow bloomer," he said. "Also, your fur gets all rough and stuff once you're done growing. You're really soft right now, and I happen to really like it."

"Oh really," Blaine smirked, shifting a little so that he was rolled over, his belly facing the air and his legs dangling. "Because my underbelly is even softer."

"Blaine Anderson Goat," Kurt smirked as he moved in closer, gently rubbing his head against Blaine's stomach and purring – something which only he could do, and all the other goats were jealous because it was so much more interesting than just bleating all the time. "Is this your way of seducing me?"

"….no?" Blaine responded, closing his eyes at the feeling of Kurt rubbing his stomach. "Well, maybe. All of the other goats are down the hill grazing, and you _know _how long it takes them to eat."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, his head moving up further Blaine's stomach, towards his neck. "Okay. I'm persuaded."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry i'll post a better one tomorrow xoxoxo<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**and i almost wrote i don't own goat!klaine ohoho**


	75. Early, Early Morning Call

**wow you guys like goat klaine lol**

**MM this one was from a gif set too. The backstory is that Blaine was silently crushing on kurt for FOREVAH and then right when he was about to ask Kurt out Sam (pretend he's gay okay) asked him out before Blaine could and voila, this is post kurt/sam date**

* * *

><p>Blaine usually doesn't get calls from Kurt at 2 in the morning.<p>

"Mm 'lo?" He mumbles, his eyes still closed and his face still pressed into the pillow.

There's a pause on the other end of the line, Blaine waiting for Kurt to say something. It isn't until he hears a small snuffle, followed by a whimper, that he sits up, his forehead creasing with concern.

"Kurt?" He asks. And then it hits him - it was the night of Kurt's date with Sam. So obviously something didn't go as planned.

"It's nothing," Kurt mumbles, his voice sounding congested. "It's just - it was going fine and then when he brought me home he looked at me and said 'Kurt, look, I don't think this is going to work.'" Blaine chuckles a little at Kurt's Sam voice, but he remains silent and lets Kurt finish.

"And then when I asked why, he said - he said there was 'something in the way."

Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"And I just - I don't _know _what he's talking about and -"

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupts him, because he can't let Kurt beat himself up like that.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you that…" Blaine trails off and takes a deep breath. "Sam asked me if it was okay to ask you out," he said. "And I - he said it didn't sound like I was sure."

Kurt's silent, so Blaine goes on. It's now or never, he thinks.

"And that's why I've been so withdrawn the past couple of days, becasue - God, Kurt, I've wanted to ask you out since _forever _but I'm just so fucking shy all the time and - and I'd finally gotten the courage and then Sam asked me and - and he's so _different _from me and he's worth your time and -"

"Wait," Kurt interrupts him. "You - I - what?"

"I like you, Kurt," Blaine whispers, and he isn't even sure if Kurt can hear him. "I like you, but it's too late now."

Blaine goes to hang up the phone, hoping that he hasn't just screwed everything up.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt all but yells through the phone, as if he knows that Blaine was about to disconnect. "I - I'm coming over."

"Kurt it's two in the morning -"

"No, this is important. I'm coming over."

What Blaine doesn't expect, though, is that the first thing Kurt does when he sees him is press a soft kiss to his lips, telling him that he's liked him since forever too.

* * *

><p><strong>i feel you should all know that this was file 'eheehohoho' for some unknown reason<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	76. Cooper Fixes Everything

**This one is AGAIN from a gifset**

**the backstory for this one is that kurt and blaine were friends and blaine was crushing hardcore on kurt, and then kurt unexpectedly kissed him and he freaked out and ran away**

* * *

><p>"Well, Blaine," Cooper sighs as he leans back in the booth. "There's only one way you can fix this."<p>

Blaine closes his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. Cooper was never the best when it came to relationship advice, so he wasn't even really sure why he chose now of all times to ask him. "And what would that be?"

"You," Cooper starts before leaning over and snatching Blaine's phone out of his pocket, "Need to call him, and ask him on a proper date."

"Coop, I -"

"No excuses, Blaine," Cooper replies as he searched through Blaine's phone. He assumes he's searching for Kurt's contact.

And he's proved right when Cooper hands it back to him, Kurt's name lit up in the screen and a ring pounding through the speaker.

"Hello?"

Blaine freezes when he hears Kurt's voice. He widens his eyes at Cooper, hoping he looks as panicked as he feels.

"I'll be in the car," Copper mouths before standing up, setting the money on the table. He gestures to the phone in Blaine's hand once before he turns and walks out of the restaurant.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's attention is drawn back to the phone, Kurt's soft voice calming him, at least a little bit.

"Um, yeah," Blaine says. "So listen…about earlier…"

* * *

><p><strong>short and sweet<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	77. Blaine Gets Easily Distracted

Blaine gets distracted while he does chores.

It isn't an unknown fact. He sings and he dances and he likes to jump on the furniture as he makes his way through the house, cleaning windows and picking up stray socks that his dog somehow manages to leave everywhere.

His mother, when she's home, scolds him repeatedly, telling him that he's going to fall and break his arm one of these days.

Turns out that his mother may have a future in fortune telling. Just maybe she shouldn't specify on body parts.

Blaine's humming again as he wanders through the living room with one arm full of laundry from his room, the other hand slowly sending a text message to Kurt. He's done this countless times before, so he doesn't even think as he steps onto the couch cushions and then the back of the couch.

He's perfected it, he thinks, since he doesn't even have to watch where he's going anymore.

He bobbles his had a little to the music that he's humming, smiling at the message Kurt sent him.

Blaine doesn't really know what or how it happens, but one thing he's laughing at Kurt's message and trying to call him, and the next he's falling off of the couch, his leg slipping from the edge and landing on the floor.

He feels a sharp pain shooting up his left leg, and that's really all he can think about. He doesn't know where his phone landed, and he doesn't know how long he just laid there.

Of _course _this had to be the one time that his parents weren't home. Blaine groans again as he realizes that he may very well be stuck on the floor with a most-likely-broken leg until his parent's come home later that evening.

He could call them, he thinks, if his phone wasn't halfway across the living room.

"Blaine?"

Blaine blinks as a voice comes out of the phone he's been glaring at for what seems like hours.

"Blaine?"

And he knows that voice – despite the ringing in his ears from the pain, he can hear the crystal, piercing voice.

"Blaine, honey?"

"Kurt?" He asks, even though he knows it's Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt's voice sounds frantic through the line. "I answered the phone and then I heard you fall or something and –"

"I think my leg's broken," Blaine groaned. "And no one's home."

Kurt remains silent for a moment, Blaine not knowing what he's thinking – although he doesn't really know anything besides the fact that his leg is at an awkward angle and that he can't move without severe pain.

"Okay, okay I'm calling my dad and we're coming to get you," Kurt replies after a few moments. "Just stay calm, okay? And don't move."

Blaine lets out a stiff laugh. "I don't think moving is possible right now, Kurt."

"Right, right," Kurt says, and Blaine can tell he's starting to panic. "Um, okay, I'm calling my dad on the house phone and we'll come and get you and take you to the ER and –"

"Kurt."

He falls silent, Blaine pausing for a moment to make sure he doesn't start up again.

"Calm down," Blaine tells him, gritting his teeth as his leg is jostled a little. "I – I'm fine, okay? I'm not going to die."

He can imagine Kurt nodding, his eyes glistening with worried tears. _Soon, _Blaine thinks, _He'll be here soon and you'll be fine and given tons of pain meds._

"We're on our way," Kurt whispers. "Just – Just hang in there baby, okay?"

"Of course," Blaine replies, and he doesn't really know how Kurt's freaking out more than he is. "Thank you, though. You didn't have to do this."

"Um, yes I did," Kurt replies, and Blaine thinks he can hear their car starting. "If I didn't I think I would actually go crazy."

Blaine laughs, although it's strained, if not a little painful sounding. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replies. "We'll be there in thirty minutes tops."

* * *

><p><strong>hello hello<strong>

**I kind of forgot i had drabbles I didn't have posted lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Also i'm very busy with summer homework for all my advanced classes as of right now, so I apologize**


	78. The Happiest Time of the Year

**HELO THE BOX SCENE WAS RELEASED ON TUMBLR AND THEN THIS HAPPENED IN RESPONSE**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't care the rest of the day. He and Blaine went out after school ended for coffee, smiling and holding hands across the table, with Blaine's fingers trailing over the ring on Kurt's hand, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt's the whole time.<p>

It was Christmas, and Kurt wasn't going to let anyone ruin his mood.

Blaine drove him home after, walking him to the front door and then gently crowding him against it. Kurt hummed as their lips met, the cold winter air making Kurt's skin tingle as Blaine's warm body pressed against his own, the cool in the air and the heat of Blaine sending shivers of two different kinds up his spine.

It was late – they'd stayed at the coffee shop (and then in Blaine's car) for as close to their curfews as they could. Blaine's eyes were glowing in the dark, his lips smooth and warm and just a little chapped as they moved against Kurt's own.

Blaine's hand was just begging to slip lower down Kurt's back when the porch light above them flashes. Kurt sighed and pulled away, not to far though, because Blaine was there and warm and _his _and he didn't want to go farther than he had to.

"Do you think he'll ever stop doing that?" Blaine whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's lips.

Kurt laughed and tugged Blaine closer, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as little thrills shot up from his waist where Blaine was gripping him.

"I doubt it," Kurt replied with a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips. "I'm his little boy, Blaine."

"You're anything but little –"

Kurt laughed and clamped a hand over Blaine's mouth, his eyes creasing in the corners that Kurt knew meant he was smiling.

"I should go," Kurt murmured after dropping his hand and wrapping it around Blaine's tie, pulling him a little closer. "Last time I got a lecture about porch etiquette."

Blaine laughed again but tugged Kurt back into him, their lips meeting again just as it began snowing.

"Mm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "I love the snow."

"I love how the snow looks in your hair," Kurt replied, pulling away a little bit to giggle. "And what it does to your gel."

Blaine glared at him and poked him in the sides a little, a smile tugging at his lips as Kurt let out a squeal.

Kurt lifted his hand up to wipe a stray flake from Blaine's eyelashes, moving it down to cup Blaine's cheek just as the lights flashed again.

Blaine sighed and withdrew a little, Kurt knowing that if they stayed so close together they'd never be able to separate.

"I'll see you the day after Christmas," Blaine whispered as he pressed a small, soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Mm, yeah," Kurt hummed. "It's only 4 days."

"I'll call you."

"You better."

Blaine laughed and stroked Kurt's cheek, his hands cold and dry from the weather.

"I love you," Blaine said, his voice loud as he leaned down and picked up a pile of snow, throwing it in the air and spinning around as it fell around him.

Kurt laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend. "You're ridiculous," he said, smiling fondly at Blaine. "But I love you, too."

Blaine grinned and blew him a kiss before hopping in his car, waving and pulling out of Kurt's driveway.

Kurt sighed and opened the front door, closing it behind him and leaning his head back against it with his eyes closed.

"You've got it pretty bad, kid," he heard his dad's voice come from the living room.

Kurt hummed and opened his eyes, glancing down at the ring on his hand before nodding.

"Yeah," he said as he glanced up at his dad and noticed that his eyes were shining. "I guess I do."

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE<strong>

**I CAN'T STOP CRYING OR SCREAMING JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**HENCE MY CAPS LOCK**


	79. Blaine the Cheerio

"Alright, Porcelain, wipe that smirk off your face," Sue said, rolling her eyes and standing up. "Just because this is me giving you permission doesn't mean that -"

"Um, Coach Sylvester?"

Both Kurt and Sue turned towards the sound of the voice, Kurt blushing lightly when he saw Blaine's head popping in from around the corner.

"Well, we were just talking about you," she said, a smirk on her face as she leaned back in her chair. Kurt felt his lips turning up in the corners a little, his face turning even more red as Blaine sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, grinning as he glanced from Kurt to Sue. "Only good things, I hope."

"Well, you'll never know because what's said in here is always strictly confidential."

Blaine laughed, Kurt wanting to look and watch as his face lit up and his eyes crinkled as he knew they did. But he didn't, instead keeping them trained on his hands.

But Blaine turned to Kurt then, ducking his head to catch his eye. "I hope she's not giving you any trouble about not joining the Cheerio's," Blaine said, his smile soft and genuine. "Just let me know if she is. I'll put her back in her place." He smirked over at his coach.

"Watch in, Anderson," she pointed her finger at him. "Just because you're the captain, it doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

"You weren't complaining when I suggested we change our routine, and then we won nationals."

Kurt laughed then, mainly because he had never heard anyone talk to Sue Sylvester like that.

Blaine turned to him again, his smile wide and a hint of _something _ in his eyes. "You have a nice laugh," he said, his eyes crinkling even more as he watched Kurt's blush grow.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, a smile tugging at his lips as he peeked at Blaine from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, if you two are done making heart eyes at each other," Sue said, standing up and making to leave her office. "I've got places to be. Or something."

Once she was gone, Blaine turned to Kurt. His expression was shy but hopeful.

"Sorry if she's a little...abrasive," he said. "You just have to know how to deal it right back."

Kurt laughed but nodded. "I was on the Cheerio's once, you know," he said. He glanced at the clock before sighing. "I really need to get going though, so..."

"Oh, right," Blaine said. "I'll...just let you get going then."

As Kurt went to turn the corner, he heard Blaine running behind him.

"Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt turned, clutching his books in his hands and looking at Blaine with curiosity.

"Look, if you're not busy Friday night...I'd really like to show you this new restaurant..."

"Like a date?" Kurt asked because, in Ohio, you always had to ask.

"Um, only if you want it to be."

Kurt walked up to Blaine, smiling as he picked a pen out of his pocket. He grabbed Blaine's hand before scribbling on it, giving Blaine a coy look once he was done. "That's my number," he said. "Call me later with a time."

Blaine looked shocked for a moment before he nodded. "So that's a...that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," Kurt breathed before pressing a small kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I'll see you later, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE TO WRITE AU'S OKAY BUT I HAVE TROUBLE COMMITTING TO FULL FICS SO I JUST WRITE DRABBLES<strong>

**BUT THAT'S OKAY I LOVE DRABBLES**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**ALSO RYAN MURPHY IS LIKE RELEASING ALL THE DELETED SCENES AND LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL**


	80. The Fencer and the Gymnast

**For Klaine AU Friday, olympic!klaine**

* * *

><p>"What do you think?"<p>

Kurt hummed in appreciation as he watched the short, curly haired man with the well-defined muscles release from one bar to the next.

"I think he has a pretty good shot at winning the uneven bars."

The other man laughed and rolled his eyes. "I know that's not what you're actually thinking?"

"No," Kurt said, a small smile on his lips as he watched the man dismount and do a perfect stick, "It's absolutely not."

He watched as the man walked over to the edge, smiling as his coach clapped him on the shoulder.

"His name's Blaine Anderson," Kurt's companion said. "He's expected to win the gold for USA."

Kurt smiled, leaning against the railing in the rafters they were standing in.

"Don't worry," he said. "I expect to know him very well."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched the lithe, toned man stepping lightly on his feet, his sword swinging effortlessly in front of him as he took on his coach. Blaine felt his palms sweating as he watched him move, wishing that the white protective suit could be a little tighter so he could see his muscles moving, his arms flexing.<p>

"He's good," Blaine said to no one in particular.

"Kurt Hummel," a nearby man told him. "Canadian fencer. He's suspected to win it all."

Blaine nodded and watched as the man – Kurt- cornered his coach. He removed his helmet and grinned at him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you really thinking?" The man asked Blaine.

"I'm thinking that I want to get to know this Kurt Hummel," Blaine said slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt as he twirled the sword in his hands.

* * *

><p>This isn't the story of how two Olympiads meet and fall in love. It isn't the wonderful, heartwarming tale of two lost souls finally finding one another.<p>

It is, however, the story of how the two men, from two different worlds, of two different sports, spy each other practicing for the Olympics. It's purely coincidence, really. Blaine shouldn't be in the fencing arena, and Kurt's shouldn't be in the gym watching the gymnasts practice.

They're there purely by choice. There's nothing pulling them to each other, no other worldly force marking them as soulmates.

It's just the story of right place at the right time.

It's chance when Kurt glances up and sees Blaine standing in the risers, watching him. It's chance that he recognizes Blaine as the gymnast he saw earlier.

It's all chance, all luck.

Blaine reads Kurt's eyes properly, sees the 'meet me in the main entryway' on his expression and does so. When they come face to face, Kurt nods, seeming to read Blaine's thoughts. They clasp hands and all but run to the nearest secluded area.

Lips search out lips, hands gliding across bodies, because they're charged with adrenaline and excitement and they're in London, for crying out loud, and they can do whatever the hell they want.

And for the span of the Olympics, the two athletes spend it together when they aren't competing.

They celebrate when Kurt wins the Gold, and Blaine a silver because he didn't perfectly stick the landing. Although, for each win comes two different celebrations, Blaine couldn't be sure if his was more comforting or celebration.

And then, when the games draw to a close and they have to part ways, that's all it is. A Canadian fencer and an American Gymnast, both of whom had the best experience of their life in London. They part at the airport in Ohio with a lingering kiss, Kurt catching the next plane to his Montreal.

And that's it. That's their tale.

At least, it's their tale until the Olympics of 2016.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiles as he watches the fencer duel with his coach, his body lithe and agile and moving with certainty.<p>

"That's Kurt Hummel," a man next to Blaine says.

Blaine turns and smiles at the man before giving his full attention back to Kurt. "I know."

"He's supposed to win the gold again," the man goes on.

Blaine nods, watching as Kurt removes his helmet and runs a hand through his hair.

"Although he's moving to America after the games," the man says.

Blaine turns to the man again, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Hmm," Blaine hums to himself, "That's interesting."

"Isn't it just? It's quite the mystery."

Blaine catches Kurt's eye then, the blue shining as they plead for Blaine to come down and meet him.

"You know," Blaine says as he starts to wander down the bleachers again. "It's not so mysterious at all."

* * *

><p>And after that, it <em>is <em>a heartwarming love story.

They both win gold this time, and, when the games are over and all is said and done, Kurt takes Blaine to his apartment in Ohio, a little thrill coursing through his body as he introduces Kurt as his Olympic Gold Medalist Fencer Boyfriend.

The Fencer and the Gymnast, people will call them. And, even though they won't compete in another Olympic competition, that's what they'll always be.

* * *

><p><strong>The first Klaine AU Friday where I haven't written a full oneshot. I didn't really have a lot of inspiration for this one...but that's okay, I guess. I can't write 3000+ words for everything.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? Reviews make bubbles and happiness and kisses.**


	81. Talk Show

**sigh I always forget I have unposted drabbles. The first four lines of dialogue are from a gifset to help the rest of the drabble make sense.**

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned. Being a talk show host definitely had it's perks, especially when he got to interview attractive celebrities. Blaine Anderson was a prime example.<p>

"So Blaine, I heard you have a confession for me," Kurt said, his eyebrows raising in interest.

"Well, I might have had a huge crush on this guy since I was 13," Blaine admitted, rubbing his chin with a bashful expression on his face.

"And _who _did you have a crush on?"

Blaine grinned. "You," he said as the grin continued to grow on his face.

Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open for a moment before he quickly turned towards the camera. "And we'll be right back after this commercial break! Please enjoy the wonders of Kellogg cereal!"

Blaine laughed as the camera men lowered their cameras, amused expressions on each of their faces. He glanced over at Kurt, who quickly looked at Blaine before shifting his gaze to the audience. Blaine watched in confusion as Kurt abruptly stood up after that, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along towards backstage.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed. "You can't just -"

"Why not?" Blaine whined, taking a step closer, his eyes bright and glowing. "I mean we've -"

"Blaine I thought you were going to come out about some super famous celebrity crush you had when you were 13," Kurt whispered. "Not that you were going to -"

"We've been together for a year," Blaine said, his eyes glowing. "I think it's time the super hot music star and the super hot talk show host come out to the world, don't you?"

Kurt groaned and ducked his head, his feet working against him and taking a few steps closer to Blaine.

"It still would have been better if you admitted to having a crush on John Stamos," Kurt groaned as he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, the other boy's hands rubbing up and down his back gently.

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt him softly press his lips against his hair. "Come on," Blaine breathed in his ear before pressing a kiss below it. "Let's go make this the most memorable show yet."


End file.
